SOLO NOSOTRAS
by nozeli.chi
Summary: historia corta de NozoEli,... "estoy muy feliz… por haberte conocido… por ser tu amiga…por saber esto… por estar enamorada de ti…"...el sentimiento mas puro y fuerte... el amor...(KananMari)
1. UN SOLO CORAZÓN I

-buenos días con todos, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, espero que nos llevemos bien-saludo la chica nueva, tenía el pelo purpura atado en dos coletas y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos turquesa, era raro, no ella sino las circunstancias en las que llego, faltaban solo cuatro horas para que acabaran las clases y recién había llegado, estaba un poco empapada a causa de la lluvia que comenzó unas horas atrás.

-puedes tomar asiento detrás de Ayase-san-hablo la tutora indicando la última fila, la joven solo hizo una reverencia y fue a donde se le ordenaron-cuando sea hora de salida, Ayase-san por favor préstale tu cuadernos de apuntes para que se pongo al día

-si profesora-contesto la nombrada, una joven rubia, ojos azul claro y rasgos extranjeros, a pesar de esa linda apariencia tenía una mirada muy fría y penetrante, al momento de voltear a ver a la chica nueva esta sintió cierto temor pero a la vez algo de curiosidad, algo le atrajo de esa chica que no supo explicar en ese momento.

Llego la hora de salida

-aquí tienes el cuaderno-hablo la rubia con una expresión seria y algo intimidante

-g-gracias…-hablo con voz apenas audible, la rubia se le quedo viendo unos segundos, no podía negar que algo le atraía de esa pelimorada, no lo podía explicar pero trato de ignorarlo.

-me llamo Ayase Eli-fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosa y retirarse, la joven se quedó un poco confundida sin dejar de pensar en esos hermosos orbes azul claro.

._.

Al día siguiente por extraño que pareciera la pelipurpura volvió a llegar tarde, llego faltando cinco horas para la hora de salida y como el día anterior volvió a llegar algo mojada.

-buenos días-la saludo una chica cuando la vio entra

-bue-buenos días-hablo Nozomi

-tal vez tienes problemas o algo pero al ser la delegada de la clase no puedo permitir que llegues tan tarde

-l-lo siento-hablo nerviosa

-entiendo si tienes algún problema pero espero que no se repita

-si

Nozomi tomo su lugar, había llegado a la hora de descanso, busco con la mirada a la rubia que le había prestado su cuaderno el día anterior pero no logro localizarla, supuso que habría salido y la vería al comienzo de las clases, como lo imaginó, al sonar la campana la rubia fue la primera en entrar.

-ho-hola…-la saludo cuando se sentó delante de ella, la rubia no respondió al saludo solo le dio una mirada seria

-¿terminaste de ponerte al día?-pregunto mirando al frente

-s-si-respondió torpemente sacando el cuaderno de su bolso-ten, gracias por prestármelo- esta vez la rubia volteo para recibir su cuaderno-muchas gracias-sonrió dulcemente causando una sensación extraña en la rubia, no respondió, solo tomo su cuaderno y se volteó.

Los días pasaron y Nozomi seguía llegando tarde, hubo algunos días en que llego temprano pero fueron pocos, la tutora hablo con la delegada de la clase para permitirle a Nozomi llegar tarde aunque no le dio una razón exacta la delegada no dio objeción alguna.

Las primeras semanas fueron así hasta que de un día para otro Nozomi dejo de asistir, hasta ese momento no había podido hablar con las demás compañeras de su clase a excepción de la rubia, como ella ocupaba el primer puesto la tutora constantemente pedía que le prestara su cuaderno a Nozomi para que no se retrasara.

Eli por su parte no tenía inconveniente en hacerlo, todo iba bien para ella hasta que dieron los resultados del nuevo ranking, este salió un mes después de que Nozomi se trasfiriera.

-¡esto no me parece justo!-reclamo la rubia a su tutora

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería la joven

-Tojo Nozomi solo asistió las dos primeras semanas, llega tarde, falta mucho, no presento todos sus trabajos, tampoco dio todos los exámenes y sin embargo sale empatada conmigo, ¿Por qué?-reclamo la chica frustrada por la injusticia

-bueno, sobre eso, aunque este en sus derechos de reclamar no hay ninguna irregularidad o equivocación-contesto la tutora

-¿que no la hay?-levanto la voz-yo me esfuerzo para mantenerme en el primer lugar y ella que no cumple y falta va a ocupar el primer puesto?, sino me da una explicación me quejare en dirección

-si desea puede hacerlo señorita Ayase, pero le repito que no hay error

Eli aún no se lo podía creer, fue a dirección a la hora de salida

-adelante-escucho a la directora

-buenas tardes directora, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, soy de tercero

-te conozco-sonrió la directora-ocupas el primer puesto, verdad?

-si- contesto seria y aun molesta

-¿tienes algún problema?-pregunto la directora

-si, es sobre los promedios de las notas, vera, una chica nueva ha salido en el primer puesto, pero no ha presentado todos sus trabajos, tampoco dio sus exámenes y constantemente falta

-supongo que se refiere a la señorita Tojo Nozomi

-si, no me parece justo

-podría decirse que su caso es especial

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-esto es algo que no debería decir pero supongo que no se ira hasta tener una respuesta

-así es-contesto la rubia aun molesta

-bueno, ella tiene una justificación para sus faltas, en cuanto a sus notas si ha dado todos sus exámenes y como sus notas fueron las mejores, al momento de promediar quedo con el mismo puntaje que usted

-eso…eso sería imposible, yo he obtenido las máximas notas, sería imposible que haya obtenido igual yo, además si en caso se le permitió dar un examen de recuperación por sus faltas me parece injusto que sea sobre la misma nota que las demás, debería ser sobre menos nota

-como dije ya tiene una justificación para eso y lo siento pero no le puedo decir más, señorita Ayase-san

-esto es una injusticia-hablo con mucha rabia, salió de dirección azotando la puerta con fuerza al momento de salir.

._.

Las siguientes semanas Nozomi asistía de vez en cuando, trataba de estar para pequeñas practicas o exámenes pero en la mayoría de los casos se faltaba o llegaba tarde perdiendo los cursos de la mañana, Eli aunque no quería tuvo que prestarle sus apuntes, en muchas ocasiones tubo el impulso de reclamarle la injusticia que había en su puntaje pero su orgullo se lo impedía, además cada vez que quería acercarse a hablar y la miraba algo dentro de ella la retenía, no sabía si era esa tierna mirada, o lo callada y reservada que parecía o tal vez las sonrisas que a veces le dedicaba cuando la descubría mirándola, todo esto hacia que no pudiera enfrentarla como quisiera, dejo de intentarlo y continuo con sus estudios, estaba segura que en el siguiente ranking ya no habría un empate.

El mes termino y salió el nuevo ranking, Eli volvió a molestarse al ver los resultados, ¿Por qué quedo empatada nuevamente?, fue hablar con la directora y termino con lo mismo de la última vez, Nozomi tenía una justificación y no había error alguno en sus promedios, empezó a creer que tal vez le pagaba a los profesores o algo, pero conocía a sus docentes y sabia lo rectos y estrictos que eran, esa idea quedo descartada, luego pensó que tal vez era cierto y tenía una buena justificación y tal vez era incluso más inteligente que ella pero lo descarto apenas se le ocurrió, por una simple razón, orgullo, nadie podía ganarle según ella.

Así con muchos enojos y malestares siguió esforzándose para el siguiente ranking, inconscientemente empezó a vigilar a Nozomi, la cual pareció haberse dado cuenta de eso pero por lo visto no le molestaba ni nada por el estilo, Eli la vigilaba con la intención de comprobar si era tan inteligente como lo insinuaba la directora, solo descubrió que era alguien solitaria, no hablaba con nadie de la clase, tampoco hacia el intento, las veces que llego temprano almorzó en clases, siempre tenía un libro en sus manos el cual leía, no participaba en clases, y a la única que daba el buenos días era a ella lo cual le pareció extraño.

._.

Una semana antes de que salga el siguiente ranking Eli fue a una librería cercana a su casa, era domingo por la mañana y quería usar todo el día para estudiar, no soportaba la idea de volver a compartir el primer puesto, llego a la librería, cogió algunos libros y empezó a buscar asientos en la última fila para estudiar ahí ya que le molestaba hacerlo en su casa.

Mientras buscaba un lugar vacío diviso el rostro de alguien conocido, vio a uno de sus profesores hablando con alguien que no vio la cara por estar lejos, por respeto se acercó para saludar a su profesor aunque se quedó a medio camino, miro como su profesor hablaba con cierta alumna que no había podido sacar de su cabeza las ultimas semanas o desde que se transfirió.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, un profesor joven, una alumna atractiva a sus ojos, solos, era obvio según ella lo que pasaba, lo primero que pensó es que él le estaba ayudando a aprobar todos sus cursos, decidió esconderse detrás de unos estantes y espiar.

Cerca de una hora después el profesor se despido de Nozomi con una reverencia y se retiró, le pareció muy formal si tal vez estaban juntos, después de unos minutos llego otro de sus profesores, esta vez la rubia se quedó más confundida, ¿estaba con ambos para aprobar?, ¿podría ser? Pensó, pero este último que vino se caracterizaba por ser uno de los profesores mas estrictos, decidió seguir espiando, el profesor parecía molesto por tener que reunirse con Nozomi, pero al estar lejos no sabía de qué estarían hablando, vio que el profesor le entregaba una hoja y después de media hora Nozomi se lo devolvió, después de esto el profesor se despidió y se fue. A los pocos minutos llego otro, así estuvo todo el día hasta la tarde, Nozomi en ningún momento se movió de su lugar, ni fue a almorzar ni descansar ni nada, no sabía que pensar ahora.

Eran cerca de las seis y ya no había muchas personas en el lugar, Eli se había mantenido oculta detrás de unos estantes todo ese tiempo.

-Ayase-san, es malo espiar, sabes

-eh?-Eli no sabía que decir, supo que estaba escondida ahí?, ¿en qué momento lo noto?,¿Por qué no dijo nada?-vas a salir o prefieres que finja que no te vi?-pregunto la pelimorada con cierto tono juguetón.

Eli salió de su escondite, estaba un poco cansada de estar ahí todo el día, tenía muchas dudas y preguntas pero no estaba segura si la pelimorada cooperaria con ella

-¿desde qué hora notaste que estaba acá?-pregunto la rubia seria, tratando de mantener su imagen fría e intimidante pero parecía no funcionar, no estaba segura si era por estar cansada o por esa cálida mirada de su compañera que la hacía doblegar, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, parecía estar feliz

-desde que vino el primer profesor y trataste de acercarte pero no lo hiciste-contesto con una sonrisa más amplia

-¿me dirás que está pasando?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-¿quieres saberlo?-esa tierna mirada estaba matando a la rubia por dentro, no entendía lo que le pasaba

-solo quiero saber si la directora sabe sobre esto

-si, ella me dio la autorización de reunirme con los profesores los fines de semana o por las tardes para que no me retrase

-parece que la directora es muy considerada-hablo de forma sarcástica y obviamente molesta

-tengo una justificación para hacerlo

- _otra vez eso, ¿cuál es esa bendita justificación?_ -pensó la rubia con rabia, no dijo nada, solo se volteó y se fue, no le interesaba ni quería saberlo, era lo que quería creer, en el fondo tenía mucha curiosidad pero sentía que si trataba de acercarse demasiado a esa chica podría descubrir algo que no debería saber, había algo misterioso en esa chica que la atraía y a la vez alejaba…

Termino la semana y como se lo imagino volvió a quedar empatada con Nozomi, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto toda la semana, decidió hacer algo que jamás imagino que intentaría, acercarse a esa chica misteriosa, si lo hacia sabría la verdad y así no se sentiría tan mal por quedar empatadas.

._.

-buenos tardes-saludo Eli, era lunes y Nozomi como otros días había faltado, Eli pensó que la encontraría en la librería y así fue

-…-Nozomi se quedó viéndola unos minutos-eh, lo siento, b-buenas tardes-hablo un poco avergonzada

-supuse que te encontraría acá, ¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto la rubia con una leve sonrisa

-a-adelante-contesto con un leve rubor, Eli toma asiento al frente de ella, puso algunos libros sobre la mesa para luego comenzar a estudiar, Nozomi la miro unos segundos luego volvió su vista al libro que estaba leyendo. Eli de reojo mira el libro de Nozomi, sus ojos se abrieroncomo platos

-e-e-ese libro…-habla con asombro, Nozomi al notar que vio su libro lo esconde en su detrás con un rubor más notorio

-s-solo lo miraba-Eli había visto muchas veces ese libro y similares, pero solo en manos de universitarios, sobre todo de segundo o tercer año, una vez tuvo curiosidad de estudiarlo aunque obviamente no entendió nada y ahora miraba a su compañera de clases la cual parecía entenderle a la perfección, incluso parecía estar disfrutándolo

-le-lees libros… universitarios…?-pregunto Eli dudosa

-n-no, no lo entendería, s-solo lo estaba viendo… te-tenia cu-curiosidad…-hablo claramente nerviosa

-no sabes mentir-soltó Eli de forma inconsciente, Nozomi se ruborizo mas, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, Eli no entendía la razón, parecía que quería llorar, empezó a sentirse culpable, pensó que tal vez la lastimo al momento de decir que no sabía mentir, pero no era razón para llorar, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la pelimorada preocupando más a Eli quien no sabía qué hacer.

Sin pensarlo mucho acerco su mano al rostro de su compañera y con suma delicadeza la limpio

-lo siento, no quise lastimarte-hablo arrepentida y culpable aunque sin entender del todo la razón-perdóname por favor-Nozomi solo se le quedo viendo, tenía la cara roja hasta las orejas, Eli había llevado su mano a la mejilla de su compañera en un intento de consolarla

-l-lo siento….. no quise hacerte sentir culpable…-hablo Nozomi

-¿estás bien?-pregunto aun preocupada

-s-si… n-no te preocupes…-Eli aun siguió acariciando su mejilla hasta ver que sus ojos ya no daban indicios de querer llorar, lo hacía por eso y por tocarla, su compañera tenía una piel muy suave, jamás habría imaginado que alguien podría tener una piel así, suave, blanca, hermosa… pero también sentía algo extraño, sentía debilidad, sentía como si fuera débil, tal vez era esa mirada tierna, pensó Eli separándose

-ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Eli sintiéndose avergonzada, no era propio de ella comportarse así, y menos con alguien que no conoce mucho, pero había algo en esa chica que le hacía sentir en confianza incluso familiarizada

-s-si…. Gr-gracias…

-no tienes que dármelo-le dio una cálida sonrisa, ambas se sonrojaron, Nozomi porque no estaba acostumbrada a algo así, y Eli por la misma razón, y más porque ella había empezado esa incomoda y a la vez agradable situación.

Después de esto no hablaron mucho, Nozomi siguió leyendo su libro, aunque algo cabizbaja y avergonzada, Eli siguió estudiando dando rápidas miradas a Nozomi de vez en cuando. Llegada la noche, Eli saco unas copias de su bolso

-ten, te los saque para ti, son los apuntes de hoy-hablo Eli entregándole las copias, Nozomi las recibió confundida

-gracias, t-te lo pagare

-n-no es necesario, además te los saque para ti, ya lo dije-hablo Eli un poco avergonzada evitando algún contacto visual

-gracias-Nozomi le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras abrazaba las copias, esto solo provoco que el sonrojo de Eli aumentara

-y-ya es un poco tarde-Eli tomo sus cosas disponiéndose a ir

-esto… um… y-yo también ya me voy-hablo de forma tímida la pelimorada

-podemos ir juntas si quieres-propuso Eli, nuevamente se sorprendió por su actitud, ella no actuaria así con nadie pero esa chica la así actuar sin pensar, se golpeó mentalmente por lo dicho pero ya no podía hacer nada

-claro-contesto su compañera con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba sus cosas

Ambas salieron de la tienda, caminaron a la par en silencio por unos minutos, Eli decidió romperlo

-y… umm… por dónde vives?-pregunto la rubia

-de acá dos cuadras, la zona A donde alquila departamentos-contesto con una sonrisa, nuevamente la rubia se puso nerviosa y más por lo dicho

-y-yo también

-eh?, enserio?-pregunto Nozomi

-si, que coincidencia-Eli esforzó una sonrisa para ocultar su nerviosismo

-en que edifico vives?

-el que está en la calle central

-jaja, que casualidad, yo también, vivíamos en el mismo edificio y jamás lo note-Nozomi soltó una risilla, Eli sentía cada vez más nerviosismo, era demasiada coincidencia

-y en que piso vives-se atrevió a preguntar

-el piso nueve-contesto Nozomi- ¿y tú?-Eli aún no se lo podía creer, ¿era una broma?, Vivian en el mismo edificio, mismo piso y jamás lo noto?, tal vez porque hay varias entradas y salidas del edificio por eso jamás se cruzaron

-piso nueve también

-ara, es mucha coincidencia, tal vez incluso somos vecinas, ¿Cuál es tu número de departamento?

-seria mucha coincidencia, es el 13

-ara, ara-Nozomi sonrió de felicidad-yo estoy en el 14

-Eh!...

-quien iba a pensar que éramos vecinas

-estas bromeando, verdad

-claro que no-contesto con un mohín- porque te mentiría

-solo que… vivimos cerca y jamás nos hemos cruzado-Nozomi cambio su expresión a una más seria

-bueno… es porque salgo tarde y…

-ahora que lo mencionas porque llegas…

-mira, un gatito-Eli no sabía si la interrumpió a propósito o en realidad le atraía el pequeño gato que apareció en la entrada de una casa

-lindo, aunque no me gustan mucho-Nozomi se acercó hasta el pequeño felino, se agacho para verlo más de cerca pero solo hizo eso, Eli también se acercó, acaricio un poco al gato ya que este se estaba frotando contra su pie, le pareció raro que Nozomi no intentara acariciarlo, pero miraba con ojos brillantes mientras ella lo acariciaba-¿no quieres tocarlo?-pregunto la rubia al ver esos intensos y brillantes ojos turquesa

-no, me gusta verlo-le dio una débil sonrisa, esto fue suficiente para Eli para saber que mentía

Ambas dejaron al pequeño gatito y continuaron caminando, Eli aun sentía curiosidad de algunas cosas pero sería raro hacer preguntas tal vez personales a una chica que no conocía, aun así se animó a hacerlo

-eres alérgica a algo

-por que

-bueno no quisiste tocar al gatito y ahora que te miro, tu mejilla se está poniendo un poco roja, parece como si te hubieran golpeado-dijo Eli al ver la mejilla de Nozomi, justo donde la había acariciado para limpiar sus lágrimas horas atrás, Nozomi puso su mano en el rostro, al pasar por esa zona soltó un quejido de dolor preocupando más a Eli-estas bien?

-si, creo que algo me pico-dijo con una leve sonrisa, nuevamente la rubia pensó que era mentira, antes ya había visto su sonrisa y no era como lo hacía ahora

-segura?-pregunto insistente

-si-contesto algo nerviosa-mira ya llegamos

Ambas entraron al edificio, subieron al elevador, llegaron a su respectivo piso.

-mañana vendrás a clases?-pegunto la rubia una vez que estaban en las entradas de sus respectivos departamentos

-depende-contesto Nozomi abriendo su puerta

-depende?, de qué?-pegunto confundida

-si hay sol-contesto con una sonrisa entrando en su departamento y dejando a la rubia completamente confundida.

._.

Eli le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto el resto de la tarde, ahora que lo pensaba noto que Nozomi solo asistió en días nublados o lluviosos, nunca fue en un día soleada, ¿acaso es vampiro?, pensó, era obvio que no, pero debía haber una buena razón. Al día siguiente fue un día soleado, Nozomi no asistió sin embargo después de clases la encontró en la misma librería. Al comienzo tuvo el impulso de preguntarle la razón de sus faltas pero no quería incomodarla y tenía la impresión de que si lo hacía descubriría algo tal vez muy personal e íntimo, pero esa chica seguía atrayéndola, decidió esperar a que ella misma se lo contara.

Empezó a frecuentarla todos los días, y en los que Nozomi asistía entonces regresaban juntas y si no simplemente la buscaba a la hora de salida con el pretexto de pasarle los apuntes, en la primera semana descubrió lo inteligente que era, sabia temas de años universitarios, no le gustaba hablar de ello por vergüenza y siempre que Eli empezaba con ese tema Nozomi sentía ganas de llorar, aunque al paso de los días las cosas cambiaron, Eli se ganó rápidamente su confianza, lo mismo que Nozomi, ambas se entendían a la perfección, tenían personalidades un poco opuestas pero compartían muchas cosas.

Pasado un mes Eli ya no se sorprendió de quedar empatada con Nozomi sin embargo algo aun no entendí, ¿Por qué faltaba Nozomi constantemente?, sabía que había una razón pero no sabía cuál era.

-ola-saludo Eli entrando a la misma librería de siempre

-ola-sonrió la pelimorada-¿hoy salieron temprano?

-si, hubo una reunión de los profesores y por eso-contesto la rubia acomodando sus cosas y poniéndose a estudiar

-mm…-Nozomi se quedó viéndola, por lo general seguiría estudiando después de saludarla pero esta ocasión se quedó viendo a la rubia

-pesa algo?-pregunto Eli al notar la mirada de la pelimorada posada sobre ella

-n-no na-nada-contesto Nozomi nerviosa mientras se ponía a leer, Eli la vio curiosa un momento pero no dijo nada

-esto… mañana no hay clases…-Eli estaba muy nerviosa pero ya se había propuesto invitar a Nozomi-…me preguntaba si…-la mirada curiosa y tierna de Nozomi la hacía doblegar, como siempre-si tu querías…

-si?

-no, nada, olvídalo-hablo Eli molesta consigo misma por no tener el valor de hacerlo

-¿tienes tiempo mañana?-pregunto la pelimorada

-…si…

-qué tal si damos una vuelta juntas mañana-propuso Nozomi sonriéndole, se había dado cuenta de lo que Eli había tratado de decirle

-eh?-Eli se sonrojo notablemente-yo…

-si no puedes lo entiendo-hablo Nozomi bajando un poco la vista en decepción, le hubiera gustado salir a pasear con la rubia

-no,… qui-quiero decir si… si puedo…-hablo Eli nerviosa al notar la mirada triste de su compañera

-en serio-sonrió feliz la pelimorada-será divertido

-s-si…

Amabas se vieron ruborizándose al instante, dejaron la plática para seguir estudiando, no podían negar que estaban muy felices y deseosas de que llegara el día siguiente. Siguieron hasta la noche allí y luego como siempre se fueron juntas, deseosas de su cita que tendría al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Eli se levantó temprano, se alisto rápido, comió rápido y a las ocho en punto estaba en la puerta del departamento de Nozomi.

-buenos días Ayase-san-saludo Nozomi al abrir la puerta, Eli tardo en saludar puesto que su atención se fue a lo que usaba su compañera, tenía una falda corta blanca, medias largas blancas, zapatos claros color lila, usaba una blusa color lila claro y encima una chaqueta color blanca, se veía hermosa.

-bu-buenos días-saludo Eli nerviosa, ella usaba un pantalón color celeste, zapatos café, una blusa azul marino, a pesar de estar nublado y dar indicios de querer llover no hacia frio.

Ambas empezaron a caminar, a Eli le extraño no ver a los padre de Nozomi, a pesar de vivir cerca no los conocía, había oído hablar de sus padres que los padre de la pelimorada eran personas muy ocupadas, y al parecer trabajaban en una de las empresas más grandes e importantes de Japón.

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?-pregunto Nozomi, ya que ella podría decirse que fue la que invito aunque ambas sabían que Eli era la que lo intento primera.

-estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta por el zoológico, pero si ya tienes algo en mente…

-no, está bien, vamos al zoológico-se adelantó a hablar la pelimorada, era notorio que estaba emocionada con esa salida.

Subieron al metro, para su suerte estuvo vacío, tomaron asiento juntas, al comienzo ambas estaban algo nerviosas sobre que decir o hacer pero no paso mucho para que entablaran una conversación sobre un libro que ambas estaban leyendo, era fácil para ambas hablar y entenderse, incluso sino lo hacían no se sentía incomodas sino felices e impacientes, era como si sus propias almas estuvieran comunicadas, no era necesario presionarse para sentirse bien, el ambiente que se formaba entre ambas era cómodo y apacible, sin notarlo ya habían llegado al zoológico.

Ambas pagaron sus entradas, Nozomi había llevado su cámara y empezó a fotografiar a cada jaula que visitaban.

-qué tal si nos sacamos una fotos juntas-propuso Eli, quien ya no se sentía nerviosa, todo lo contrario, quería disfrutar de ese momento a solas con su compañera

-claro-sonrió Nozomi feliz con la idea, ambas pidieron a uno de los encargados del lugar que les sacara una foto, este acepto, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de pedidos.

Ambas se acercaron y sonrieron a la cámara, Nozomi al ver la foto estaba que saltaba de felicidad, se sacaron fotos en todas la jaulas que pasaron, en algunas solo Eli o solo Nozomi. El recorrido terminaba con un acuario donde estaban los animales marinos.

-mira-Nozomi señalo a un par de caballitos de mar

-son lindos-sonrió la rubia, pero no por los caballitos de mar sino por lo feliz que se veía su compañera, no podía evitar sonreír al ver feliz a la pelimorada

-sabias que si uno muere al poco tiempo la pareja de este también muere

-enserio?, solo sabía eso de los cisnes

-son lindos, parece que solo tienen una pareja de por vida-Nozomi se quedó viendo fijamente a una pareja

-son fieles-susurro Eli mientras enfocaba también su mirada a la pareja de caballitos de mar-los humanos podrían aprender mucho de los animales

-si

Luego de esto dieron un último recorrido por las aves y salieron. Acordaron en ir a ver una película, de regreso no tuvieron mucha suerte, en esta ocasión el metro estaba lleno, Eli se las ingenió para poner a Nozomi contra la puerta con el fin de que nadie la empuje o se propase. En todo el viaje ambas evitaron verse, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el cálido aliento de la otra. Al salir del metro estaban más que rojas, sus caras estaban como tomates, evitaron verse o hablar en todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al cine acordaron ver una película de aventura, aunque a Eli le gustaran las de romance seria incomodo ir a ver una estando con una compañera, parecería una cita y pensar en ello solo la avergonzaba más, en cuanto a Nozomi prefería de misterio o terror pero también pensó que sería algo inadecuado, Nozomi fue por palomitas y refrescos mientras que Eli compraba las entradas, al final no se resistió y termino comprando boletos de una película que tenía gran parte de la trama romance y drama.

Ambas buscaron un lugar vacío, se acomodaron para empezar a ver la película, solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que Nozomi notara de que genero era, no le disgustaba pero no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de películas, por lo general tenían un final triste. Sin notarlo empezó a fijarse en las reacciones de su compañera, como se ponía triste o feliz en determinadas situaciones de la película, le causaba algo de gracia puesto que cuando estaban en clases o la librería la rubia solía mostrarse seria y algo distante.

Eli estaba muy entretenida con la película hasta que llego la escena del beso de los protagonistas, esto la avergonzó un poco, inconscientemente volteó a ver a su compañera para ver si estaba disfrutando también de la película, se llevó la sorpresa que la estaba mirando fijamente, ni si quiera parecía darse cuenta que lo hacia

-To-Tojo-san?…-hablo Eli nerviosa por la intensa mirada de Nozomi puesta en ella

-eh?...-Nozomi en ese momento recién pudo reaccionar y ser consiente que estuvo viendo a la rubia más de la cuenta- l-lo siento…-hablo nerviosa poniendo su atención a la película, pero no paso mucho para que volviera a apartar la vista puesto que en ese momento pasaba la escena del beso entre los personajes, la cara de ambas estaba roja de vergüenza, ambas miraron a lados opuestos, en ese momento recién notaron que la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí eran parejas, esto solo provoco que se pusieran más nerviosas.

-A-Ayase…san…-llamo Nozomi débilmente

-s-si

-lo si-siento… voy al baño…-Nozomi se paró y salió casi corriendo, estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada sin entender del todo la razón. Se adentró en los baños, abrió el caño y se mojó las manos y el rostro, tal vez en un intento de bajar su propia temperatura, se vio al espejo, no se sorprendió de estar toda roja, quien no se pondría así ante la situación que estuvo, su pecho seguía latiendo con fuerza, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era los ojos azul claro de la rubia que la miraban fijamente, su cara estaba en llamas, se volvió a echar agua, sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de quitarse las escenas de la rubia pero le era inevitable, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

Al salir del baño un poco más tranquila se encontró con la rubia quien la esperaba en la entrada de los baños.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Eli preocupada cuando la vio salir

-…s-si…-Nozomi trato de no verla directamente, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando la miraba a los ojos

-parece que tienes fiebre-Eli poso su mano en la frente de la pelimorada para comprovar su temperatura

-…e-estoy bien…-Nozomi se alejó como pudo

-pero… si no te sientes bien lo entiendo, podemos salir otro día

-¡no!-Nozomi contesto al instante, quería seguir con la rubia pero debía reconocer que no se sentía bien, solía tener recaídas por su estado de salud-estoy bien

-segura?

-si, no es nada, solo…-Eli la miro insistente-…me avergonzarse por la película…

-a… eso?-Eli se puso nerviosa esta vez- lo siento por eso… debí escoger otro tipo de película

-no, está bien, me gusto… pero no me atraen mucho esos géneros…

-enserio?-Eli la miro culpable-lo siento, es que como a mí me gusta este tipo de películas no lo pude evitar… lo siento

-está bien-sonrió la mayor- regresamos?, seguro ya paso esa escena

-no, está bien así-sonrió la rubia-empieza ser calo, que tal si vamos por un pafait

-claro-sonrió la pelimorada

Nozomi conocía una tienda donde vendían los mejores pafait según ella, ambas fueron al legar, a pesar de lo simple que era la tienda resulto estar lleno, parecía ser un lugar muy popular. Ambas jóvenes se acomodaron en la última mesa de la tienda, estaban un poco alejadas pero preferían su especio. Eli pidió un parfait de chocolate mientras que Nozomi uno de vainilla con fresa.

-Ayase-san…-Nozomi la llamo al ver como Eli comía o devoraba su helado, le causo gracia aquello, parecía una niñita

-si?...-Eli miro a Nozomi, ella solo sonrió, tomo una servilleta y con cuidado la llevo hasta el rostro de la rubia

-parece que te gusta mucho el chocolate-hablo Nozomi algo burlona mientras limpiaba el rostro de Eli, tenía residuos de helado por el mentón y un poco en la mejilla. Eli se puso roja, trato de hablar pero no fue capaz, ni siquiera de moverse, quedo paralizada por la caricia de la mayor

-gra-graci…as…-logro decir la rubia una vez que Nozomi se separo

-no fue nada-contesto Nozomi con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba una cuchara de helado a la boca, Eli noto el estado del helado de la mayor con el suyo, Nozomi apenas y había dado unos cuantos bocados mientras que el de ella ya estaba casi por la mitad, se sonrojo al notar que se dejó llevar por el dulce y delicioso helado de chocolate

-está bueno?-pregunto la rubia

-si, que tal el tuyo

-también-Eli bajo la vista apenada, temía que pensara que no tenía modales o no sabía comportarse, Nozomi se quedó contemplándola, nuevamente sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía explicar esa extraña sensación, era agradable pero a la vez extraño

-¿quieres probar?-pregunto Nozomi de forma tímida y apenada

-eh?

-ten…-Nozomi tomo un poco de su helado con su cuchara y se lo alcanzo, Eli la miro con sorpresa y vergüenza, si aceptaba parecía un beso indirecto, aunque tal vez no era el objetivo de la mayor, solo quería darle a probar su helado pero seguía pareciendo un beso, sin notarlo empezó a temblar ligeramente, su cara tomo color y sintió como el latido de su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con fuerza, Nozomi al ver que no lo recibía se sintió un poco apenada y triste, iba a regresar la cuchara pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Eli tomar la suya, y luego con mucho cuidado llevaba a su boca la pequeña cuchara, con sumo cuidado lo probo y se alejó de la cuchara lamiéndose los labios de forma inconsciente.

-e-esta rico…-Eli saco un poco de su helado con su cuchara y se lo alcanzo a su compañera-….ten…

-…-Nozomi se puso igual de avergonzada que Eli minutos atrás, pero aun así recibió la cucharada de helado, no sabía si era su imaginación pero sintió el helado más dulce de lo que debería ser, la cara de ambas parecía luz roja de semáforo, continuaron dándose el helado hasta que ambas terminaron, no hablaron mucho, en ese momento sintieron que las palabras sobraban, sus corazones en lugar de calmarse se agitaron más, en todo momento no despegaron la mirada de los ojos de la otra…

Ambas terminaron sus helados, Eli se ofreció a pagar el de ambas, aunque Nozomi no quiso al comienzo Eli la convenció. Ya estaban saliendo de la tienda, o más bien Eli salió notando el cambio de clima, se había despejado y había un radiante sol en el cielo, miro a Nozomi quien se quedó en la entrada de la tienda.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Eli, recordó que Nozomi no asistía clases cuando había sol, o al menos eso le dio a entender

-no puedo salir

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Eli realmente quería saber ese misterio que rodeaba a la mayor, que era lo que escondía esa chica tan misteriosa. Nozomi bajo la vista y retrocedió adentrándose en la tienda-e-es-espera…-Eli la siguió, Nozomi volvió a tomar asiento en la última mesa, Eli se acomodó al frente de ella esperando una explicación

-… no se… si puedo confiar… en ti…-la rubia la miro comprensiva, llevo su mano hasta tomar la mano de la pelimorada, Nozomi la miro confundida

-puedes confiar en mí-sonrió la rubia, Nozomi sonrió débilmente, sabía que podía confiar en la rubia pero no estaba segura si decirle lo que le pasaba

-… yo… no te lo puedo contar… lo siento…-Eli la miro decepcionada, realmente quería saberlo pero no por eso iba a presionarla, opto por darle confianza y que viera que era sincera al decir que podía confiar en ella

-no tienes que decírmelo, al menos no ahora-sonrió la rubia con sinceridad y confianza-pidamos algo hasta que cambie el clima

Nozomi la miro sorprendida, sentía que podía confiar pero a la vez temía hacerlo, solo asintió, Eli pidió otro parfait, tamaño familiar con sabores de vainilla y chocolate decorado con algunas frutas

-con esto estaremos ocupadas el resto del día-sonrió la rubia alcanzándole una cauchara a su compañera, Nozomi la acepto dudosa, era un helado realmente grande, dudaba que lo fueran a acabar pero tenía razón, podían hacer tiempo así.

Ambas empezaron a comer en silencio, al comienzo fue un poco incómodo y algo vergonzoso, muchos delos clientes las miraban, era normal, dos chicas compartiendo helado, podrían parecer amigas pero ambas sabían que no daban esa impresión, no hicieron mucho caso a las miradas insinuantes de los demás, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de su compañía en silencio.

Después de estar comiendo el helado en silencio cerca de una hora Eli decidió entablar una conversación, al comienzo le costó un poco pero no paso mucho para que ambas se relajaran y hablaran con más libertad, sin notarlo se quedaron allí cerca de tres horas, cuando lo notaron eran cerca de la tres de la tarde, Eli miro por la ventana, estaba nublado, se giró a ver a su compañera quien también miraba por la ventana, ambas luego cruzaron miradas sin decir nada, para Eli esto era una afirmación que la actitud de Nozomi tenía que ver con el clima, volvía cuestionarse si era un vampiro algo totalmente ilógico, pero entonces, ¿Qué era lo que escondía esa chica?

-creo que… ya podemos irnos-hablo la pelimorada evitando dar alguna explicación, aunque Eli no pregunto nada bastaba con verla a los ojos para saber que quería preguntarlo. Nozomi se levantó para ir a pagar por el helado

-espera-Eli la tomo de la muñeca reteniéndola-yo lo pagare

-pero…

-no te preocupes, yo invito-Nozomi iba a protestar pero Eli no la dejo hablar-somos amigas y eso se hace… ¿no?...-Nozomi se quedó callada, tal vez por la sorpresa de sus palabras, Eli no espero a que contestar, ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus palabras, se apresuró a ir a caja y pagar el helado. Ya cuando volvió no se atrevió a ver la cara de Nozomi, ella tampoco trato de verla directamente, ya era un poco tarde y como estaba nublado podían salir sin problema de la tienda, aunque Eli aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba con su compañera, decidieron que ya deberían regresar a sus respectivas casas o departamentos.

-po-podemos hablar un rato más…-hablo Nozomi cuando Eli se despidió de ella y trato de entrar a su respectivo departamento

-cla-claro-contesto la rubia de forma un poco torpe-…mm… pa-pasa…-Eli abrió la puerta de su departamento pero Nozomi abrió también su propia puerta

-podemos hablar en mi departamento?-pregunto de forma tímida, Eli por un momento sintió que su corazón se paró para luego reanudar con más fuerza

-co-como quieras…-contesto pasando por primera vez al departamento de Nozomi. Era amplio como su departamento, Nozomi la guio hasta una sala, su decoración era simple pero relajante y confortante, vio sobre un mueble unas fotos, en todas estaban Nozomi con sus padres pero cada foto era en diferente ciudad, incluso podía jurar que eran en otros países

-…dijiste que podía confiar en ti…-comenzó Nozomi una vez que ambas estaban acomodadas, Eli asintió despacio, quería hablar pero prefirió dejar a que Nozomi continuara, sentía que esa tarde su vida iba a cambiar y dar un estrepitoso giro-… veras… yo..-Nozomi bajo la vista, parecía dudar si contárselo o no. Eli con cuidado la tomo de la mano e hizo que la viera

-no tienes que contármelo sino quieres,… me gustaría saber qué es lo que escondes pero si no tienes aun confianza en mí no tienes que presionarte-hablo de forma sincera, estaba empeñada en conocer a esta chica, pero a la vez quería hacerla sentir segura

-…E-Eli..-susurro Nozomi sonrojándose en el acto, lo mismo paso con Eli al escucharla llamar por su nombre-… dijiste que eras… amiga…entonces puedo llamarte por tu nombre… verdad…

-…eh?...a-a… s-si…-contesto la rubia, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, una simple palabra hizo todo un torbellino de emociones en su interior-… eso significa… que somos amigas?...

-s-si quieres…-contesto Nozomi bajando la vista, se podía ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, inclusos unas pequeñas lagrimas por la felicidad que sentía, Eli sonrió al verla tan feliz, ella misma se sentía así, tomo el rostro de su ahora amiga y como sumo cuidado le limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir

-No-Nozomi…-sonrió la rubia con un leve rubor, Nozomi le devolvió la sonrisa…

._.

Paso una semana desde que Nozomi y Eli empezaron a llamarse por su nombre, los primeros días fue un poco incómodo, pero eso cambio con el paso de los días, Nozomi incluso gano más confianza empezando a llamar a la rubia "Elichi", está por su parte también la llamaba de una forma cariñosa "Non-chan". Nozomi aun no le había contado a la rubia ese secreto que ocultaba sin embargo eso no impidió que se volvieran más cercanas, en el transcurso de esta última semana Eli tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los padre de Nozomi, lo mismo que la pelimorada a los padres de Eli, conocieron un poco más de ambas en tan solo una semana. Nozomi descubrir el miedo de Eli a la oscuridad, lo descubrió una noche en que se quedaron a estudiar hasta tarde y se fue la luz, al comienzo le causó cierta gracia pero luego se preocupe al ver a la rubia tan sumisa y débil, esa noche se unieron más, Eli también descubrió algunas cosas de Nozomi, como lo inquieta y molestosa que podía ser, no le gustaba mucho las cosas dulces y su debilidad era el Yakiniku, el cual en secreto aprendió a preparar para poder complacer a Nozomi.

-buenos días Elichi-saludo Nozomi con una radiante sonrisa

-buenos días-contesto Eli con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su lugar

-Elichi terminaste la tarea?, hay un ejercicio que no entendí

-cual-Eli se giró para ver a Nozomi

-el ultimo, no estoy segura de la respuesta-Nozomi le mostro su cuaderno, Eli quedo asombrada con la hermosa caligrafía

-de hecho no pude resolver los últimos cuatro ejercidos, esperaba que tú me explicaras

-eh?...-Nozomi se ruborizo ligeramente ocultando un poco su vista

-no sé si está bien…-Eli solo sonrió, no tenía caso que Nozomi tratara de ocultar lo inteligente que era, sabia incluso más que alumnos universitarios, le gustaba lo modesta y tímida que podía ser

-Nozomi-Eli tomo la mano de la mencionada, Nozomi se tensó por el contacto- por favor, enséñame, realmente no sé cómo hacerlo-hablo con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada fija que hacia suspirar a Nozomi, solo se sonrojo más y asintió despacio.

Le explico lo que sabía, Eli no dejaba de maravillarse por lo increíble que era esta chica, cada día quedaba más asombrada y a la vez mas enamorada, bastaron solo unos días para que desarrollara sentimientos más fuertes que una simple amistad, pero no le preocupaba, no sabía si era su imaginación o su propia esperanza, pero sentía que Nozomi podía corresponderle, después de todo ella era a la única a la que le hablaba y mejor aún, a la única a la que consideraba su amiga.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, como era sábado decidieron ir por un parfait, después de eso se quedaron a estudiar en el departamento de Eli, para eso y a la vez para pasar más tiempo juntas, Eli sabía que Nozomi se llegaba a sentir sola, o al menos eso era antes, desde que empezaron a hablar y conocerse más Nozomi ya no sentía ese vacío en su pecho, aunque aún había algo que las separaba y era ese misterio que Nozomi ocultaba, Eli aún no había tenido el valor para pedir que se lo dijera, quería confiar en que Nozomi se lo contario por propia voluntad sin que la presione.

-Nozomi, ya es tarde no crees-hablo la rubia viendo el reloj de su sala, eran cerca de las once

-Elichi me está botando-Nozomi hizo un mohín fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras

-sabes que no es eso-contesto la rubia un poco seria, al comienzo caía en las lágrimas fingidas de Nozomi pero ahora era distinto, sabia cuando fingía-estoy preocupada

-jaja, Elichi no tiene que preocuparse, además no es como que viviera lejos, vivo a unos cuantos metros, aparte mis padres no están, han tenido que hacer un viaje corto y vendrán mañana… pensé que como Elichi también está sola…

-…mm… te quieres quedar acá?...

-ya que Elichi me lo ofrece, está bien-sonrió la mayor victoriosa, Eli solo se quedó confundida aunque la idea no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, sus padres tuvieron que hacer un viaje porque su abuela que vivía en Rusia se enfermó, como su hermana tenia libre esos días decidió viajar también dejando a Eli sola, aunque no tan sola

-bueno, no tengo problemas si quieres quedarte…-Eli miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, era la primera vez que dormirían juntas

-así me gusta Elichi-sonrió Nozomi-iré por mi ropa de dormir y algunas cosas mas

Nozomi salió del departamento, regreso al cabo de unos minutos, ya traía puesto su ropa de dormir, una almohada, un cobertor, y un juego de cartas

-Elichi, ya que mañana no hay clase que tal si jugamos toda la noche-dijo Nozomi una vez que ambas ya estaban en la habitación de la rubia, ya habían cenado y se habían bañado

-está bien-contesto Eli acomodando una pequeña mesa en el centro de su habitación junto con algunos cojines-supongo que jugaremos a cartas

-si, por lo pronto, también traje un tablero de ajedrez, ludo, monopolio y otros juegos

-al parecer va a ser una larga noche-susurro Eli soltando un suspiro pesado

El juego comenzó y Nozomi gano, primero jugaron unos diez juegos de cartas en donde la pelimorada gano, luego ludo, damas, ajedrez… Eli nunca había sido derrotada tantas veces, ni siquiera pudo ganar de suerte, Nozomi no solo tenía buen dominio de los diferentes juegos sino que parecía tener toda la fortuna de su lado, le tocaron buenas cartas, buenos números en juegos con dados, aparte de tener una buena estrategia. Estuvieron así hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, Nozomi quedo dormida después de ganar en el monopoly, Eli se sintió aliviada al verla dormir, al comienzo tenían planeado dormir en colchones, pero al ser tarde y estar cansada sintió pereza en prepararlos para dormir, decidió acomodar a Nozomi en su cama y dormir a su lado, trato de no pensar demás ante la idea, no quería parecer que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, aunque en realidad lo hacía, ver a Nozomi dormir sobre su pequeña mesa de noche la tentaba en gran manera, al grado de incluso sentir ganas de mirarla toda la noche o madrugada puesto que no faltaba mucho para que amanezca. Con cuidado cargo a Nozomi y la acomodo en su cama, no se sorprendió que no se despertara, sabía que la mayor tenía un sueño pesado. Después de acomodar a Nozomi en su cama, predio su lámpara de noche, apago la luz y se acomodó al lado de la mayor, trato de dormir pero no podía, sentir la suave respiración de Nozomi tan cerca la tentaba, se giró a verla, tenía los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas resaltando su blanca piel… Eli se volteó dándole la espalda, no quería ver demás, cerró los ojos tratando de dormir inútilmente, Nozomi se removió en su lugar, como si tuviera una pesadilla, esto la preocupo, se giró para verla pero se quedó paralizada al sentir los brazos de Nozomi, está la abrazaba con fuerza, pensó que le estaba jugando una broma, pero al paso de los minutos noto que Nozomi seguía completamente dormida.

Trato de relajarse, como Nozomi se había movido entre sueños se había destapado un poco, se acomodó mejor para quedar frente a ella, la cubrió hasta los hombros, subió un poco más el cobertor hasta cubrir una parte de su rostro, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por tanto acercamiento y más por ver sus labios rosados, se veían tan dulces que por un momento tuvo el impuso de probarlos. Esa fue la noche más larga de su vida, no pudo dormir mucho, estaba expectante ante cualquier movimiento de Nozomi, la mayor termino durmiendo en los brazos de Eli, toda la noche estuvo removiéndose, en algunos momentos incluso hablaba dormida, pero no le llego a entender mucho, parecía que tenía pesadillas, decidió abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabeza, esto pareció funcionar ya que dejo de removerse y así ambas pudieron dormir, o al menos Eli lo pudo hacer recién.

...

Nozomi sintió que algo le quemaba el brazo, sentía mucho ardor, abrió un poco los ojos en molestia, se quedó sonrojada con la vista que tenía, Eli dormía plácidamente, sentía sus largos brazos rodearla, así como su aliento chocar con su rostro, fue tanta su impresión que por un momento olvido el terrible ardor en su brazo, se fijó y pudo notar que las cortinas de la habitación estaban entreabierta dejando entrar algunos rayos de sol los cuales terminaban en su brazo, se apresuró a cubrirse con el cobertor preocupada, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo expuesta al sol, podía empeorar si no trataba su brazo, se destapo un poco viendo la posibilidad de pararse y cerrar la cortina pero lo descarto, el sol chocaba justo por su lado de la cama, tenía que despertar a Eli y pedirle que cerrara bien las cortinas para que recién pueda pararse, le extrañaba que Eli no le haya pedido una explicación sobre lo que le sucedía, pero esa era lo que más le atrajo de Eli desde el comienzo, era reservada, madura, un poco torpe y densa pero honesta y con sentimientos sinceros. Con pesar empezó a moverla para despertarla, a los pocos minutos Eli despertó soñolienta

-…mm…Nozo…mi…-bostezo estirándose en su lugar-… es temprano…-dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos tratando de seguir durmiendo

-puedes cerrar las cortinas?-pregunto Nozomi preocupada, esto hizo reaccionar a Eli, se incorporó un poco notando que las cortinas estaban ligeramente abiertas y los rayos chocaban contra Nozomi la cual estaba totalmente cubierta como si estuviera escondiéndose

-…espera…-Eli se levantó y cerro las cortinas, Nozomi se destapo al ver que ya era seguro, Eli la miro esperando una explicación pera sabía que tal vez Nozomi evadiría el tema como otras veces- ¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose a Nozomi, su vista se fijó en el brazo de Nozomi el cual estaba un poco hinchado, estaba rojo y parecían estar a punto de salir algunos salpullidos- Nozomi ¿y eso?-pregunto un poco horrorizada, parecía algo grave esa herida la cual Nozomi trataba de ocultar

-… me queme…-contesto encogida

-eh?...-quiso preguntar algo mas pero no quería incomodar a su amiga- ¿puedo hacer algo?

Nozomi levantó la vista para verla, aun no entendía porque Eli aún no se lo preguntaba lo obvio, realmente respetaba y esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierna que era Eli, como no iba a caer ante ella y sus encantos

-Elichi…

-si?, Nozomi puedo ayudarte en algo?, sea lo que sea lo hare

-si… puedes ir a mi departamento y traerme una crema, está en mi mesa de noche, la encontraras fácilmente, también hay algunas pastillas…-no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, Eli salió tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello, estuvo de regreso a los pocos minutos, aparte traía un vaso de agua para que lo tome con la pastilla, además trajo una venda porsiacaso

-gracias Elichi-sonrió débilmente la mayor. Uso la crema sobre la zona que se quemó, al hacerlo hizo algunas expresiones de dolor que solo preocuparon más a Eli, después de esto se vendo el brazo y luego paso a tomar las pastillas. Eli la miraba en silencio esperando poder hacer algo por la pelimorada- gracias por tu ayuda, Elichi

Eli no respondió, toco la frente de Nozomi comprobando que tenía fiebre, quería una explicación pero no podía hacerlo, hizo que Nozomi se acostar y fue por algunas pastillas para bajarle la fiebre, también llevo algunos trapos con una bandeja de agua. Nozomi no se opuso a sus cuidados.

-Elichi yo…

-no tienes que explicármelo sino quieres-contesto Eli tomando su mano, ya era mediodía, pensó en llamar a un doctor pero Nozomi dijo que se le pasaría y que solo debía descansar

-¿quieres que te lo diga?

-si no quieres….

-no te estoy preguntando lo que quiero sino lo que quieres-sonrió la mayor, esa mirada y sonrisa tan débil solo preocuparon más a la rubia, asintió despacio, no podía mentirle a Nozomi y lo sabía, Nozomi sonrió comprensiva-… tengo una enfermedad…-Eli la miro con sorpresa pero prefirió callarse y seguir escuchándola-… es algo hereditario, tal vez has oído de personas que son… fotosensibles a la luz, esto afecta según el grado de estado de la persona… en mi caso me salen ampollas y se me hincha un poco las zonas donde me quemo… pero es algo pasajero…

-aun así sigue siendo doloroso, verdad-Eli la miro con tristeza, a pesar que Nozomi sonreía podía saber que esa sonrisa podía ocultar momentos tristes y tal vez traumáticos, sin necesidad de que se lo dijera podía imaginar cómo pudo ser su infancia, tener que vivir con algo así… ahora muchas cosas encajabas, sus ausencias, su forma tan solitaria y reservada de ser, sentía tristeza pero a la vez algo mucho más grande había en su interior, admiración, esto solo hizo que se enamorara más de su amiga

-Elichi… estas llorando?...

-estoy feliz-contesto Eli besando su frente- estoy muy feliz… por haberte conocido… por ser tu amiga…por saber esto… por estar enamorada de ti…

-eh?...-Nozomi se sonrojo ante lo dicho, Eli no le dio tiempo a responder, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, lentamente se acercó a al rostro de Nozomi, se quedó viéndola fijamente a unos escasos centímetros, poco a poco cerro la distancia entre ambas, al comienzo el beso fue tímido y lento, Nozomi se quedó quieta, estaba entre sorprendida y emocionada, pero al reaccionar fue ella quien profundizo el beso, sin perder ese toque dulce, suave e inexperto…

-me gusta… me gustas mucho Nozomi…-confeso Eli una vez que se separaron, Nozomi dejó escapar algunas lágrimas después de la declaración de Eli, al comienzo no estaba segura de su repuesta, era obvio que la correspondía pero no quería que Eli tuviera que cargar con ella, no se creía digna de Eli-… Nozomi… incluso si dices que no sé qué me mientes…-hablo de forma segura, entendía lo insegura que llegaba a ser Nozomi

-pero…-Eli acaricio su rostro notando como las partes donde acariciaba se ponían ligeramente rojos

-esa tarde en que te pregunte que te paso en el rostro y tu contestaste que algo te pico… yo te lo hice, verdad…-Nozomi no contesto dando por afirmado a su pregunta-… lo siento…

-no fue tu culpa… tú fuiste buena conmigo… yo… estoy agradecida pero…

-me gustas Non-chan… quisiera que también pensaras en ti… pero si no te sientes preparada para verme más que una amiga… lo entenderé…

-n-no… no es eso… solo que… no quiero causarte problemas… yo…

-si lo dices por esto…-Eli la interrumpió-… no me importa, solo me hace sentir más unida a ti y una razón más para estar a tu lado, quiero cuidarte, quiero estar a tu lado, yo… me he enamorado de ti Nozomi…

-Elichi…-Nozomi empezó a llorar con más fuerza, se abrazó a la rubia quien al comienzo estaba preocupada pero al ser abrazada por la persona que amaba se tranquilizo

-entonces… tu respuesta es…

-si… quiero estar con Elichi…-contesto Nozomi aun llorando

-Nozomi…-Eli la abrazo con más fuerza-… no te decepcionaré jamás, lo prometo, cuidare de ti por siempre…

-Elichi…

.

Ese fue el mejor día de ambas, Nozomi pudo contarle al fin su secreto a Eli, está por su parte solo miraba con felicidad su futuro, y en este estaban ambas, juntas siendo felices, nada ni nadie podía quitarle esa felicidad que sentía de poder estar al fin con Nozomi. Era ajena a que el destino les tenia deparado otra cosa, aun así su destino seguía estando unido, ahora más que nunca… sin embargo… no todo es color de rosa…

.

.

.

 **espero que les guste ;), sera cortos, no mas de tres capítulos, al comienzo pensaba en hacerlo como one-shot pero salio un poco mas largo jeje, lo actualizare este fin de semana sino tengo algún problema**

 **gracias por leer esta historia ;)**


	2. UN SOLO CORAZÓN II

-buenos días Elichi-sonrió Nozomi al llegar a clases

-buenos días… cariño…-respondió la rubia de forma encantadora, Nozomi se sonrojo claramente

-¡Elichi tonta!-contesto con un mohín, tomo asiento detrás de la rubia, saco su libro y empezó a estudiar

-Nozomi-la llamo Eli pero la nombrada la ignoro por completo-Nozomi-la volvió a llamar-hey, estas molesta-Eli para llamar su atención acaricio la mejilla de su novia, trato de hacerlo con cuidado porque sabía cómo reaccionaba la piel de Nozomi ante cualquier contacto-Nozomi, hazme caso

-…-Nozomi se sonrojo un poco más pero fingió no escucharla

-si no me haces caso me obligaras a besarte-Eli hablo cerca de su oído, Nozomi se separó de ella abruptamente

-Elichi, estamos en clases

-pero no hay nadie, no hay problema…-contesto Eli acercándose al rostro de Nozomi

-e-espera-aparto su rostro, estaba claramente avergonzada, aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de contacto.

Solo había pasado una semana desde que eran novias, unos hermosos y valiosos siete días. Cuando les contaron a sus padres se sorprendieron pero no se opusieron mucho, los padres de Nozomi al comienzo les sorprendió y molesto un poco, pero sabían que solo con Eli reía y se divertía, desde que la conoció su personalidad se había vuelto más abierta y expresiva, por esta razón los padres de la mayor aceptaron la relación, fue algo similar en el caso de los padres de la rubia, aparte sus padres estaban más preocupados por la abuela de Eli quien vivía en Rusia y al parecer estaba empeorando en lugar de mejorar, esto también afecto a Eli pero al estar con Nozomi olvidaba cualquier preocupación, además Nozomi era muy creyente del destino y cosas espirituales, siempre que veía preocupada a la rubia le ayudaba enseñándole oraciones, dándole amuletos y cosas así que para otros podrían parecer insignificantes pero para Eli lo eran todo.

-no quieres que te bese?-pregunto Eli fingiendo estar dolida

-n-no me mires así…-contesto Nozomi apartando la vista-…es que… aun no me acostumbro…

-para que te acostumbres tienes que practicar-Eli la tomo del mentón, intento acercarse de nuevo, Nozomi se quedó quieta esperando el beso aunque estaba muy nerviosa. Justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran Eli se detuvo-¿estas asustada?

-…al-alguien… puede venir…

-es muy temprano y lo sabes-Eli acaricio las mejillas de su novia con mucho cuidado y cariño

Como Nozomi tenía esa enfermedad de la piel, ambas acordaron ir temprano para que Nozomi llegue segura, si había sol ambas se quedaban hasta que atardeciera, hablando, haciendo tareas o simplemente jugando a algo, y si en caso estaba nublado se regresaban juntas, todas la tardes se reunían en el departamento de Nozomi, no lo hacían mucho en el departamento de Eli porque solía estar Alisa, la hermana de Eli acompañada de su mejor amiga, Yukiho, les era un poco incómodo estar ahí teniendo a Alisa y su amiga escuchándolas, por eso siempre se reunían en el departamento de la mayor.

-pero… está bien…

-no lo digas como si te estuviera obligando-Eli continuo con las caricias en la mejilla

-es que… es vergonzoso…-Nozomi no podía estar más roja

-si no lo quieres hacer no tienes que obligarte, no te presionare y lo sabes

-no es eso… ya lo dije… me da… mmhp…

Nozomi fue callada por los labios de su novia, Eli ya no pudo resistirse, verla tan avergonzada, ruborizada y tímida hacia que todo su cuerpo enloqueciera, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado sentía ganas de hacer eso y muchas cosas más, sus sentimientos seguían creciendo cada día, no podía creer que pusiera existir un sentimiento tan fuerte y puro.

Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, Nozomi no pudo verla de frente por vergüenza, esto solo provoco más a Eli, volvió a unir sus labios, Nozomi coopero más aunque de forma tímida. Se volvieron a separar a falta de aire, no dijeron nada, no tenían que hacerlo, justo antes de volver a besarse una alumna entro provocando que se separaran de forma estrepitosa, la alumna las vio un poco extrañada, las saludo y tomo su lugar para ponerse a estudiar.

Nozomi y Eli soltaron un suspiro, casi fueron descubiertas, eso les pudo traer problemas, sabían que debían ser más cuidadosas pero Eli no lo dejaba fácil. Poco a poco el salón empezó a llenarse.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, ese día estuvo nublado así que no tuvieron problema en salir a almorzar al patio, acostumbraban almorzar detrás de uno de los pabellones, era un lugar tranquilo y relajado.

-Elichi comparti… mmh…-Nozomi fue silenciada nuevamente por los labios de Eli, la rubia la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más y profundizando el beso, no tuvo problema con que Nozomi la siguiera, ya que incluso le dio pelea por ver quien tenía el dominio

-Nozomi…-susurro Eli al momento de separarse

-Eli…chi…-susurro Nozomi, Eli tomo su mano y la beso

-te amo, te amo mucho, Nozomi…-Nozomi se quedó sin habla, esos intensos ojos azul claro la dejaban callada y totalmente sumisa a la rubia, esta vez fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa en el beso.

Esto sorprendió a Eli quien no tardo en corresponder, esta vez de forma más segura y consiente, Nozomi la rodeo del cuello mientras que ella la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos, estaban tan metidas en el beso que sin notarlo empezaron a dejarse llevar

-E-Eli… es-espe… mmhp…-Nozomi puso una mano en su boca intentando reprimir sonidos extraños, Eli había bajado sus besos al mentón, la clavícula, el cuello y siguió bajando-… espe… rahh..

-Nozomi-su voz salió diferente, Eli la beso de forma más agresiva pero sin quitar la suavidad y dulzura con que la besaba, el beso se prolongó más, si fuera por ella continuarían pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana dando finalizado la hora de almuerzo.

Ambas se separaron un poco agitadas, ruborizadas y deseosas de seguir, se dieron una sonrisa satisfactoria

-te amo… te amo mucho-Eli la beso en la mejilla, luego volvió a besar el cuello de la mayor quien se estremeció al contacto

-Eli…chihh…~~

-eres muy linda Nozomi-Eli se separó algo burlona y satisfecha con lo que dejo en el cuello de su novia

-m-mouh… tonta, dejaste marca…-Nozomi toco su cuello, le ardía un poco la zona a causa de su estado de salud pero lo que más sentía era vergüenza, Eli no tuvo que presionar mucho sus labios para dejarle una marca, su piel era muy sensible haciéndole mas fácil el trabajo a la rubia

-te ves hermosa cuando te pones roja, y más con esa marca-Eli se puso de pie aun con risas, tomo sus cosas y luego ofreció su mano a Nozomi para ayudarla.

Esa actitud solo volvía mas loca a Nozomi, como podía ser algo pervertida en algunas situaciones y luego ser tan encantadora y galante, incluso algunas veces parecía un príncipe, Nozomi se sonrojo salvajemente, no le quedó otra que aceptar la mano de Eli, está por su parte al tener la delicada mano de Nozomi entre la suya no se resistió y volvió a besarla, su piel era tan suave, incluso podría jurar que era dulce y adictivo, Nozomi se sonrojo más evitando verla, siempre le pasaba cuando besaba su mano, lo cual hacia cada dos minutos.

Aun con besos, caricias o insinuaciones llegaron a clases, deseosas de que terminaran y pudieran regresar pronto a su departamento para pasar el resto de la tarde disfrutando de su compañía y de vez en cuando dándose amor.

A penas las clases terminaron salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, querían pasar el resto de la tarde viendo películas, jugando y tal vez aprovechar que estaban solas y seguir con los besos, o al menos eso quería cierta rubia.

Llegaron a sus departamentos, Eli y Nozomi entraron a sus respectivos hogares. La rubia se bañó, cambio, saludo y se despidió de su familia para luego ir al departamento de Nozomi y disfrutar de la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres que veamos Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi una vez que ambas acabaron con los deberes y se acomodaron para ver una película

-tu decide-contesto Eli terminando de ordenar sus cuadernos

-qué bueno que lo dices, no quería ver de nuevo tus películas dramáticas-Nozomi escogió una película de terror, sabía que eso le daba miedo a la rubia, lo cual disfrutaba puesto que era ella quien la consolaba

Al cabo de media hora Eli estaba prendida a Nozomi, temblando y sollozando como niña pequeña, a pesar que Nozomi escogió la película ni siquiera le presto algo de atención, solo tenía mente para Eli, la cual a pesar de tener miedo seguía viendo la película

-Elichi-Nozomi la llamo de forma cariñosa

-…s-si…-contesto Eli girándose a verla, Nozomi sonrió por la expresión asustada de su novia, era tan linda y tierna, incluso cuando se asustaba seguía pareciéndole hermosa

-tienes miedo?-Eli asintió despacio, tratando de no verse tan asustada de lo que ya estaba, Nozomi acaricio su rostro, luego despacio fue acercando su rostro hasta el de la rubia, Nozomi no solía tomar tanto la iniciativa, pero Eli no tenía problema, con solo un beso o una caricia de parte de la mayor sentía que todo el miedo, dudas o temores desaparecían de forma instantánea, Nozomi era la única que lograba eso en ella.

No paso mucho para que el beso se intensificara, lamentablemente terminaron siendo interrumpidas, justo en ese momento escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, a Nozomi le pareció extraño, sus padres solían llegar más tarde, aun así se sentía feliz, no solían encontrarse mucho con sus padres puesto que el horario de trabajo de sus padres era muy exigente

-bienvenidos-Nozomi salió de su habitación acompañada de Eli para recibir a su padres

-ya llegamos-sonrió su mamá al ver a su hija

-bu-buenas tardes-saludo Eli un poco torpe y nerviosa

-buenas tardes Eli-chan-respondió al saludo la mamá de Nozomi

-y papá?-pregunto Nozomi

-se quedó a preparar unos últimos documentos, no te preocupes, no tardara en venir

La mamá de Nozomi llevo unos pasteles, las tres se pusieron a comer y hablar amenamente, el padre tardo más de lo esperado. Nozomi tuvo de pronto un extraño presentimiento, no sabía si era imaginación suya, sus padres estaban actuando un poco extraño, parecían emocionados pero a la vez tristes, Eli noto el cómodo ambiente, sabía que era un tema familiar, así que no le quedó otra que despedirse de su novia e irse, así les daría su espacio para que hablen.

.

-me agrada Eli-chan-comenzó su madre, estaban en la sala-parece que noto que teníamos que hablar contigo, es muy madura para su corta edad

-si-contesto Nozomi, no le gustaba que le dieran rodeos al tema, algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía escucharlos, algo malo iba a pasar

-sin rodeos, verdad-hablo esta vez su padre notando la molestia de Nozomi

-si-contesto Nozomi algo seria, quería creer que estaba preparada para sea lo que sea que le iban a decir

-hoy estuve hablando con un amigo, es uno de los doctores más reconocidos del país, estuvo algunos años en Estados Unidos para terminar su especialidad, casualmente está especializado en lo de enfermedades de la piel

Nozomi ya sabía a donde iba esto, si quería interrumpirlos esta era su oportunidad, pero y si los dejaba hablar, que tal si su enfermedad podía tener algún tratamiento

-no tenemos que explicarte mucho-continuo la madre-sabes a donde queremos llegar, la pregunta es, ¿estas dispuesta a recibir este tratamiento?

-..-Nozomi no contesto al instante, era consciente de los riesgos- que… que tan largo es…

-es…-su padre pareció dudar, se notaba que el mismo no quería hacerlo- veras, es muy riesgoso, pero si todo sale bien podrás tener una vida normal…

-¿y si sale mal?

-…no quisiéramos considerar esa posibilidad-contesto la madre-este es uno de los mejores doctores y amigo de nosotros, sino creyéramos en él no lo consideraríamos y mucho menos te lo diríamos, hay una gran posibilidad de que esto se exitoso, pero también tendrá que depender de ti

-por eso queremos saber si quieres tomar este riesgo… esto es difícil también para nosotros y lo sabes…

-yo…-Nozomi bajo la vista pensativa, esta era una buena oportunidad pero no estaba segura si valía el riesgo-… ¿puedo pensarlo mejor?...

-claro, estás en tu derecho, tal vez quieras decírselo también a Eli-chan-nunca había visto a su madre tan triste, prefirió no decir más ni preguntar, se metió a su cuarto para meditarlo mejor.

Aun la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, ¿esto sería lo mejor?, que tal sino lo lograba, y ahora como se lo contaría a Eli, ella estaría de acuerdo o se opondría…

._.

-Nozomi, ¿Por qué no me has contestado?-pregunto la rubia al encontrar a Nozomi en el templo, no había podido hablar con ella en dos días, al comienzo pensó que sería algún problema familiar, pero al ser su novia sentía que tenía derecho de saberlo también

-…tenia cosas que hacer-a Eli le pareció extraño la forma en que le hablo Nozomi, pareció un poco molesta, esto solo hizo que se preocupara más, tuvo un extraño presentimiento

-¿me dirás que está pasando?-la rubia no se ando con rodeos, sabía que algo le pasaba a Nozomi, bastaba con solo verla para saberlo

-en realidad, estaba meditando en cómo decírtelo…

-¿Qué cosa?-ese sentimiento de preocupación creció, lo mismo que ese extraño y mal presentimiento-¿sucede algo?, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedo ayudarte y…

-tu eres el problema-la interrumpió

-eh?... no entiendo, Nozomi?

-he estado pensando esto ya hace un tiempo-Nozomi aparto la mirada por unos segundos, como si dudara en lo que fuera a decir, esto solo inquieto más a la rubia- para ti está todo bien pero para mí no

-… d-de que estas hablan…

-déjame terminar!-Eli se asustó un poco por el tono de voz de la mayor, parecía como si se hubiera molestado con ella, ¿acaso hizo algo malo?, se quedó callada esperando una explicación- ayer lo estuve pensando y tome una decisión-Nozomi hizo una pequeña pausa, miro directamente a los hermosos ojos de la rubia, esos que tanto amaba…-quiero terminar contigo…

-…-Eli no reacciono, quería creer que era una broma pero la mirada seria de Nozomi la hacía dudar-…es-estas bro…

-¡no bromeo!-volvió a levantar la voz- me gustas pero no tanto como yo te gusto a ti, solo estuve contigo porque fuiste la única que trato de conocerme, reconozco que me atrajiste, pero solo era una atracción física, no te quiero de la misma forma, por eso…

-¡basta!-grito la rubia al borde de las lágrimas- déjate de juegos y dime que te pasa!, no esperaras que te crea…

-no me importa si me crees o no-contesto sin cambiar su semblante-quiero romper contigo antes de que te sigas ilusionando, solo te quise como una distracción, lo siento, no te vi más que eso…

Eli trato de hablar pero no pudo, quiso moverse pero sus piernas no respondían, sintió sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Nozomi seguía viéndola seria y fijamente, en ese momento sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, no quería creer eso, era imposible, Nozomi le dijo que la amaba, se lo dijo muchas veces, pero entonces, ¿Por qué le decía esto?, debía haber una razón, esto no podía ser cierto, Nozomi no pudo jugar con sus sentimientos, ¡es imposible! Se repetía la rubia una y otra vez.

Nozomi se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse, Eli aún estaba temblando y a punto de perder el control, aun no se lo creía y estaba segura que no lo iba a hacer, empezó a correr hasta llegar al alcance de Nozomi, la abrazo por atrás, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella

-Nozomi… no mientas… dime que pasa…-hablo en medio de las lágrimas, Nozomi nunca la había visto de esa forma tan fría, la miraba como a una desconocida

-no quiero que hagas esto más difícil, te lo digo ahora porque no quiero que sufras después, no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas sobre nosotras…-todo esto le dijo dándole la espalda, no era capaz de enfrentar a la rubia, a su rubia

-al menos mírame a la cara si vas a terminar conmigo!-Eli estaba desesperada, dolida, sin creer las palabras de Nozomi

La pelimorada se giró para mirarla de frente, la miro de forma seria y fría

-lo siento pero… termino contigo…-Eli se quedó sin habla, la estaba mirando a los ojos mientras la terminaba, no mentía, ¿realmente nunca la amo?, ¿enserio fue solo un juego o distracción?...

Nozomi no la dejo hablar, se separó del abrazo de Eli y se alejó, aprovechando que Eli aun no salía de su sorpresa y dolor…

- _lo siento Elichi_ …-pensó Nozomi con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras seguía alejándose- _esto es lo mejor para ambas… si volvemos a vernos… espero me perdones…._

._.

Pasó unas dos semanas desde esa ruptura, Eli no volvió a ver a Nozomi, se enteró que se trasladó, no sabía a donde, su familia se desvaneció de un día para otro, no tenía una pista de donde podría estar Nozomi. Su tristeza aumento cuando se enteró que su abuela había empeorada, estaba al borde de la muerte, tenía una pequeña esperanza, recibiría un tratamiento en Estados Unidos, no fu capaz de asimilar la situación en la que estaba pasando, primero perdió al amor de su vida y después perdía a la persona que más amaba, aparte de su Nozomi, su abuela fue como otra madre, la aconsejaba, guiaba, cuidaba, y más importante la entendía, y ahora… estaba perdiéndola… paso estas últimas semanas encerrada en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie ni saber nada del mundo exterior, quería creer que solo era una desagradable pesadilla pero sabía que era su realidad.

-Eli!-escucho a su madre afuera de la habitación- hoy tienes clases, será mejor que te apures, no puedes seguir faltando

-no me encuentro bien-contesto con una débil voz, nuevamente sentía ganas de llorar

-sé que estas triste por lo de Nozomi-chan y la abuela, pero…

-por favor, déjame sola-la interrumpió Eli, su mamá soltó un suspiro, sabía que lo mejor era darle su espacio

-si tienes hambre avísame-dijo la madre mientras se alejaba, Eli se sintió aliviada, estaba echada aun en su cama, miro su celular donde estaba la foto de Nozomi sonriéndole, nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar y así lo hizo.

Pasaron otras dos largas semanas, Eli falto constantemente, bajo en sus estudios, se descuidó así misma, ya no comía mucho, no hacia ejercicio como antes, tampoco llamaba a su abuela porque sabía que no la respondería, había sido llevada a Estados Unidos donde se esperaba que mejore, ya había pasado un mes desde que empezó su tratamiento y no parecía mejorar, su abuela ya tenía sus años haciéndose más complicada su recuperación.

Pensar en esto solo empeoraba la condición de Eli, a sus padres y hermana habían afectado también el estado de salud de su abuela, pero ella tenía dos grandes heridas, la de su abuela y la de Nozomi…

.

En otra parte del mundo cierta pelimorada estába recibiendo un tratamiento similar o peor, a pesar de haber pasado un mes no tenía buenos resultados, no había empeorado pero tampoco estaba mejorando, los doctores le dijeron que todo dependía de ella, si quería mejorar tenía que esforzare, a pesar de estas palabras Nozomi no escuchaba, todo el tiempo estaba metida en sus pensamientos, leyendo libros sin prestar atención a su alrededor, en su mente solo estaba su rubia, era consciente del dolor que le provoco ya que ella misma lo sentía y peor aún porque fue su culpa.

Decidió romper con la rubia porque no estaba segura si regresaría con vida, no quería tener a Eli atada a ella, la rubia se merecía ser feliz con alguien mejor, alguien que le pueda dar una mejor vida, y ella no era esa persona, ese el pretexto de Nozomi para su rompimiento, en el fondo sabía que esta no fue la mejor opción, ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho la verdad?, esta pregunta seguía resonando en la cabeza de la pelimorada, sabia la respuesta, Eli la habría esperado, habría confiado en ella y la habría seguido amando y esto era lo que más le dolía, el hecho de que Eli la amara tanto como para que tuviera que esperar por ella, si rompía con ella tarde o temprano lo superaría y si lo intentaba conocería a alguien mejor.

-Nozomi-la madre de Nozomi entro a su habitación acompañada del doctor

-si-contesto Nozomi con desgano, no tenía la mínima intención de luchar, sin Eli no tenía sentido su vida…

-ya tenemos los resultados de los últimos análisis de esta semana-hablo el doctor preocupado

-¿cómo salieron?-pregunto Nozomi con interés fingida, en el fondo esto no le importaba, su propia vida no era tan importante

-no tan bien como lo esperaba-contesto el doctor-deberíamos hacer más análisis, pero el problemas es si quieres continuar, hasta ahora no ha habido mucho avance porque sentimos que no estas poniendo de tu parte, si tienes algún problemas puedes confiar en mí, mi trabajo es cuidarte-sonrió el doctor tratando de darle confianza

-lo siento…-contesto Nozomi cabizbaja-me esforzare más…

-hija-su madre se sentó al borde de su cama-sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero queremos que lo intentes, cuando esta pesadilla termine tendrás la vida que siempre debiste tener

-lo… intentare…

-así me gusta-sonrió su madre abrazándola con sumo cuidado, no podía tener mucho contacto con su hija, esto también era doloroso para la madre.

Sus padres estaban preocupados por Nozomi, puesto que su abuela murió por culpa de esta enfermedad a una corta edad, Nozomi ni siquiera la llego a conocer, murió cuando su padre apenas tenía 10 años, desde pequeño su padre fue independiente, por ello muy trabajador, esto termino trayéndole secuelas, estaba tan metido en sus diferentes trabajos que descuido a su propia hija, por eso decidió tomar este riesgo, quería que Nozomi tuviera una mejor vida, la vida que ni su madre ni el pudieron tener.

Nozomi era consciente de lo que le pasaría en pocos años si no seguía el tratamiento y se esforzaba pero no tenía una razón, su enfermedad se saltaba una generación, si en caso tuviera nietos estos tendrían la misma enfermedad, sabía que eso sería imposible, nunca tuvo intenciones de casarse, y tampoco pensó que se enamoraría aunque eso cambio al momento de conocer a Eli, pero si estaba con ella solo le podría ofrecer una vida corta y dolorosa, había renunciado a ella con la esperanza de mejorar y tal vez volver y estar juntas, pero con el paso de los días esa esperanza desapareció, estar lejos de la rubia le quitaron sus propios motivos por lo que hacía esto.

._.

Pasaron dos semanas más, las cosas seguían iguales en ambas partes del mundo. Una mañana Eli recibió la noticia que tanto temía, su abuela iba a morir, sus padres decidieron hacer un viaje a Estados Unidos, todos sus parientes lo harían, sería como una despedida, Eli al comienzo no quiso, no quería ver a su abuela a punto de morir, pero tampoco quería que se fuera sin despedirse como debería. Fue así como Eli y su familia hicieron el largo viaje a Estados Unidos.

El viaje fue largo, después de todo fue un viaje al otro lado del mundo, llegaron en la madrugada, el padre de Eli conocía un pequeño hotel cerca del hospital donde estaba su abuela, se hospedaron allí, quedaron en descansar unas horas y después irían a ver a la abuela, ya para entonces ya habían llegado a ese país la mayoría de sus familiares.

A la mañana siguiente Eli fue la primera en levantarse, no tenía muchos ánimos de nada, se bañó y cambio.

-buenos días-saludo su madre cuando se levantó y vio a Eli lista

-buenos días-contesto desanimada-sino les importa saldré a dar una vuela-esto preocupo un poco a su madre pero sabía que Eli podía cuidarse sola

-está bien, pero ve con cuidado

-lo hare-dijo saliendo de la habitación, pensó en ir al hospital pero luego se arrepintió, decidió ir a correr un rato, en una forma para despejar su mente y prepararse mentalmente para ver a su abuela.

.

En otro lado de esa misma ciudad

-buenos días Nozomi-entro su padre con un gran ramo de rosas-¿cómo te sientes?

-buenos días-sonrió Nozomi de forma débil

-estas preparada para lo de hoy?-pregunto su madre con un semblante triste, estaba conteniendo sus propias lagrimas

-si…-contesto con una leve sonrisa

Ese día tendría que pasar por la peor prueba, seria sometida a una operación, está aparte de ser peligrosa podría darle la vida normal que tanto querían sus padres, esto no ilusionaba mucho a Nozomi, no era que no quisiera esa operación pero no se sentía preparada, al menos no mentalmente, habían llegado a esto porque el tratamiento no parecía funcionar, los doctores seria los mejores pero a pesar de ello seguía habiendo riesgos.

-puedo… puedo salir antes… de la operación?…

-pero…-su madre estaba preocupada con la idea

-está bien-se adelantó a hablar su padre-¿quieres que te acompañemos?

-si no les importa… podría ir sola…-su madre iba a hablar para oponerse a la idea pero su padre la detuvo

-cómo quieres-hablo su padre, entendia que quisiera su espacio, con cuidado cargo a Nozomi y la acomodo en una silla de ruedas, no era como que Nozomi no pudiera caminar pero el doctor le recomendó que no se esforzara mucho.

.

Eli había estado corriendo cerca de una hora, ya se sentía más relajada, pensó en regresar al hotel pero al fijarse bien estaba en la entrada del hospital donde estaba su abuela, no recordaba en que momento llego, miro al cielo, era como ese dia en que vio por primera vez a Nozomi, estaba nublada, ya había empezado a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, esto solo le recordó a su novia o exnovia.

Con dolor y aun con dudas se adentró en el hospital, era aún temprano para visitarla pero con algo de suerte tal vez se encontraría con algún familiar y la dejarían pasar para ver a su abuela y sino, simplemente podía esperar que se aparecieran sus padres junto con su hermana, y así todos podrían ir a verla, si tenía suerte o no estaba bien por ella.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos con calma, pregunto en recepción por su abuela, le indicaron que aún no era hora de visita, además necesitaba ir con un adulto, con resignación se giró para irse, justo en ese momento su celular sonó

-alo?-contesto con desinterés y algo de molestia porque no le dejaban ver a su abuela

-dónde estás?-escucho a su madre al otro lado de la línea, estaba un poco preocupada

-estoy en el hospital-contesto la rubia

-ya me imagine que te irías para allá, pero supongo que no te han dejado pasar, verdad?

-no-contesto con desánimo y tristeza

-estaremos allí todavía dentro de una hora, iremos a desayunar, estaremos en…

-los esperare acá-Eli la interrumpió- no se preocupen

-pero

-está bien, además no tengo hambre-su madre soltó un suspiro

-como quieras, entonces espéranos ahí

-lo hare

Corto la llamada, vio a su alrededor, ¿Qué iba a hacer en una hora?, podría meterse al dormitorio de su abuela si se lo proponía pero no quería causar algún problema, sabía que siempre detrás de los hospitales había una pequeña área verde, decidió ir para allí.

.

-¿adónde iras?-pregunto la madre de Nozomi aun preocupada

-no se preocupen -contesto Nozomi moviendo su silla de ruedas-estaré detrás, en el área verde…

-está bien-contesto su madre, le hubiera gustado acompañar a su hija

Ambos padres ayudaron a Nozomi salir de las instalaciones, luego la dejaron que vaya por su cuenta, el lugar era tranquilo y tenía una gran área verde para que los enfermos se relajaran.

Nozomi miro con tranquilidad el lugar, tal vez sería el último hermoso paisaje que vería, al fin y al cabo no tenía ni idea de cómo saldría la operación y tampoco tenía las ganas de luchar por su propia vida.

Estuvo por los alrededores mirando al resto de los enfermos, algunos niños, adultos, de todas las edades, una mujer, anciana, de unos cincuenta años llamo su atención, tenía rasgos extranjeros pero no parecía ser de ese país, era rubia y ojos celestes inconscientemente recordó a su rubia.

-hoy vendrán a verla algunos familiares-hablo una enfermera a la mujer, esta estaba sentada en un banco mirando el cielo nublado-será mejor que regresemos, este clima no es bueno para su salud

-hoy vendrán mis nietas-hablo la mujer sin hacerle caso a la enfermera-no quisiera que me vean así pero a la vez me muero por verlas-unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-hace tiempo que mis pequeñas no me llaman, sobre todo mi pequeña bailarina… la extraño…

-si nos apuramos podrá arreglarse y recibirlas -insistió la enfermera

A pesar de no conocerla ni a las nietas que mencionaba, Nozomi podía ver su enorme dolor, sentía un poco de tristeza, con cuidado se acercó hasta la mujer quien aún tenía la vista en el cielo, había empezado a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia

-parece como si llorara-hablo Nozomi para llamar la atención de la mujer

-lo hace-respondió la mujer manteniendo aun su vista en el cielo

-siempre que veo el cielo, el mar o simplemente el horizonte pienso que mis preocupaciones son insignificantes en comparación al hermoso paisaje que tengo en frente-esta vez la mujer se giró a verla

-… yo también lo pienso…-sonrió la mujer con nostalgia-… solía sentarme con mis nietas mientras mirábamos el atardecer o amanecer,… les gustaba que les cuenta mis anécdotas… son tan lindas e inteligentes…

-son muy afortunadas por tenerla como una guía-respondió Nozomi con sinceridad, había algo en esa mujer que le atraía, sin conocerla sentía como si la hubiera visto antes

-…gracias...-la mujer parecía más tranquila, incluso feliz por sus palabras- me recuerdas a mi nieta, aunque no físicamente, pero solía verme como lo haces tú…

-seguro que la admiraban mucho

No hablaron nada más después de eso, ambas se quedaron viendo el cielo un rato más, después la enfermera concluyo que ya era hora de regresar, ayudo a la mujer a pararse y con cuidado la empezó a guiar a su habitación

-gracias…-se despidió la mujer

-gracias a usted por compartir-contesto Nozomi con una leve sonrisa, sean quienes sean las nietas de esa mujer las envidiaba. Pensó en sus abuelos, los padre de su madre murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía apenas un año, la madre de su padre murió por la enfermedad que ella heredo, y en cuanto a su abuelo murió cuando su padre apenas tenía cinco años, por ellos su padre tuvo que ser independiente desde muy joven.

Pensando todo esto siguió su camino, decidió detenerse al ver unos lirios, eran muy hermosos…

.

Eli estaba buscando la forma de salir de las instalaciones e ir al área verde, pero el lugar era tan grande que incluso término perdiéndose, pregunto a una de las enfermedades alguna instrucción, antes no lo habría hecho por orgullo pero cambio un poco su actitud desde que conoció a Nozomi, después que se lo indicara fue al lugar.

Demoro un poco en llegar puesto que se distraía con cualquier voz o llamado, le hubiera gustado encontrarse con su abuela por allí sin necesidad de tener que esperar a sus padres, llego a la parte verde del lugar, era un lugar más grande de lo que se imaginó, miro una banca cerca de ahí, se sentó y espero, pronto empezó a sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, si seguía así se podría enfermar, no le importaba mucho pero no quería preocupar más a sus padres de lo que ya estaban, pensó en caminar, miro a varios enfermos cerca del lugar, sentía un poco de tristeza, pensar en que su abuela estaba igual le lastimaba, si pudiera cambiar de lugares lo haría.

Después de caminar un rato por la zona pensó que ya debería regresar a recepción, había perdido tiempo buscando ese lugar y sus padres no tardarían en llegar, eso iba a hacer hasta que una fuerte ráfaga choco contra su rostro, sentía algo extraño en su pecho, empezó a latir como lo hacía cuando estaba con Nozomi, justo en ese momento otra fuerte ráfaga paso cerca moviendo las copas de unos árboles y haciendo volar algunos pétalos de flores cerca de ella, una flor de lirio había volado hasta sus pies, esto llamo su atención, esta tipo de flores le gustaba porque le recordaba a cierta pelimorada, miro a los alrededores para ver de donde provenían.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, por un momento pensó que era solo su imaginación por pensar tanto en ella, se llevó las manos al rostro y se tallo los ojos, volvió a ver hacia ese lugar y ahí seguía la imagen de Nozomi oliendo algunos lirios

-…n-no… mi mente me… está jugando una broma… ella no… esta… ella…-sus piernas actuaron por voluntad propia, empezó a caminar hacia la chica a la que veía aun sin creérselo-... No-Nozo… zomi…?-hablo una vez que estuvo cerca, aun creía que solo era una ilusión y tarde o temprano desaparecería como muchas veces le paso.

La chica se giró al escuchar su nombre, se quedó igual de sorprendida que la rubia, incluso más, igual que Eli minutos atrás se tallo los ojos para confirmar que lo que veía era realidad y no solo su imaginación

-…E-Eli…-la rubia al obtener una respuesta ya no pudo contenerse, se abalanzó sobre Nozomi quien aún no salía de su sorpresa

-No-Nozomi… Nozomi… ¡Nozomi!...-lloraba la rubia mientras la llamaba una y otra vez- Nozomi, eres tu… estas aquí… eres real… verdad… Nozomi…

-E-Eli…-Nozomi estaba algo adolorida por el abrazo, su cuerpo se volvió más débil en el transcurso de estas semanas, pero no podía ocultar su alegría de ver a su rubia, correspondió el abrazo con mucho afecto y amor, si era un sueño no quería despertar, si era un milagro aun mejor, tal vez le dieron la oportunidad de ver a su rubia por última vez, ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo el llanto-…. Elichi… yo… y-yo…

Eli se separó, la tomo del rostro y sin dudarlo la beso, Nozomi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no se podía creer que después de todo lo que le hizo… aun así… la estaba besando como siempre lo hacía…

-te amo… te amo mucho…-hablo Eli cuando se separo

-Elichi…-la pelimorada la abrazo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza

Estuvieron ahí cerca de una hora en donde Nozomi tuvo que explicarle la razón por la que estaba allí, lo mismo que Eli, tuvo que contarle que estaba ahí por su abuela

-señorita Tojo, ya es hora-una enfermera se acercó al lugar buscando a Nozomi

-hora?-pregunto Eli confundida, Nozomi bajo la vista, era lo único que no le había contado, solo le dijo que estaba recibiendo un tratamiento

-me van a operar…

-…-Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa, intento decir algo pero no se atrevió, solo tenía que ver a Nozomi para saber que esa operación era peligrosa

-pero… y que pasa con tu tratamiento… creí que te mejorarías con eso…

-siento interrumpir pero ya debemos irnos-hablo la enfermera insistente

-lo siento Elichi-Nozomi iba a empezar a manejar su silla de ruedas pero fue detenida-¿Eli?

-te acompañare-hablo decidida la rubia, empezó a empujar la silla mientras seguía a la enfermera

-Nozomi ya estas lista-hablo su padre cuando la vio llegar, ahí también estaba su madre quien no podía disimular su enorme preocupación y tristeza

-Eli-chan?-hablo su madre al reconocer a la rubia

-buenos días-saludo la rubia, los padres se quedaron confundidos, justo en ese momento llego el doctor

-ya es hora-sonrió tratando de calmar a los padres y Nozomi, se fijó en Eli-creo que no nos han presentado

-me llamo Ayase Eli, la novia de Nozomi-se presentó con firmeza, Nozomi la miro con sorpresa sonrojándose en el acto, los doctores y enfermeras que estaban allí también se sorprendieron de sus palabras, el doctor solo sonrió tendiéndole una mano como saludo

-un gusto, Nozomi te necesita ahora más que nunca

-si…-Eli miro a Nozomi, esta seguía ruborizada

-ya está todo preparado-anuncio el doctor viendo a los padres de Nozomi, con solo esa acción les indicaba que era hora de despedirse y rezar porque toda saliera bien

-Nozomi-empezó su madre-sé que todo saldrá bien…-no pudo decir más, su voz se le quebró, abrazo a su hija con mucho afecto

-sé que esto es difícil para ti… pero también lo es para nosotros…-continuo su padre uniéndose al abrazo-te estaremos esperando

-volveré…-respondió Nozomi débilmente tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

Cuando se separó de sus padres, Nozomi giro su vista hacia donde estaba Eli, se paró de la silla y abrazo a la rubia

-siento todo esto… Elichi yo…

-cuando termine todo esto…-Eli la interrumpió-volveremos a Japón… y volveremos a estar juntas… ¿verdad?...

-…-Nozomi no respondió, oculto su rostro en el cuello de Eli, temía no volver, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la rubia-… ya debo irme…

Antes de que se alejara Eli la tomo de la muñeca y la volvió a abrazar

-no te dejare ir hasta que lo prometas

- _esos ojos_ -pensó Nozomi sintiendo sus mejillas arder- pero… no es seguro… que…

-¡Nozomi!-Eli levanto un poco la voz, luego le dio una gran sonrisa-te amo, te amo mucho y por eso esperare…

-E…Eli-chi…-las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la mayor-… ta-también te amo… te amo mucho…

-entonces promételo-Eli tomo su rostro para que la viera

-l-lo prometo… volveremos juntas… cuando todo esto termine…

-es una promesa… Non-chan…-diciendo esto sellaron esta promesa con un cálido beso, por un momento trataron de olvidarse de su entorno, solo pensaron en ella mientras compartían esa muestra de afecto….

-te amo…-susurraron ambas al momento de separase

Nozomi volvió a sentarse en la silla de ruedas que la llevaría a la sala de operación, donde determinaría su futuro, ambas se vieron fijamente tratando de hacer llegar ese inmenso sentimiento que las unió desde el primer día, Eli la vio desaparecer en el pasillo…

-gracias…-hablo la madre de Nozomi cuando la pelimorada ya no estuvo a la vista-… gracias a ti ella luchara

-…-Eli solo asintió despacio esperando que todo saliera bien

-parece que al fin la encontraste-la voz de su mamá la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-mamá…

-vi todo, me alegra que hayas llegado justo a tiempo…-su mamá poso una mano en su hombro a manera de darle fuerzas- todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes

-…si…

.

Eli entro a la habitación de su abuela mientras sus padres con los padres de Nozomi hablaba, ya adentro encontró a su hermana hablando con su abuela, parecía mas mayor de lo que era, tenía la piel pálida, pero seguía siendo la persona que tanto admiraba y amaba

-Elichika-sonrió su abuela al verla

-abuela...-Eli se abalanzo a sus brazos, la había extrañado demasiado, necesitaba de su calidez, de su amor, de sus consejos.

Alisa entendió que debía dejarlas solas, salió con la excusa que buscaría a sus padres, Eli le agradeció en el fondo. El resto del día se la pasó a solas con su abuela contándole las últimas cosas que pasaron en su vida, su abuela la escucho atenta contándole también algunas cosas o anécdotas.

Estar con su abuela le quitaba toda preocupación, a pesar de estar enferma parecía estar mejor, parecía más llena de vida, le conto algunos anécdotas graciosas para hacerla sonreír un poco, solo ella lograba calmarla.

Hablaron amenamente hasta que su abuela se quedó dormida… o eso creyó…

Todo paso muy de prisa… su abuela no reaccionaba, la sacaron para que los doctores la intervinieran. Miraba todo en cámara lenta, después de esperar un rato el doctor salió y hablo con sus padres, no escucho lo que les dijo pero al momento su madre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… su padre trato de calmarla pero el mismo estaba llorando, el doctor se iba a acercar a ella para darle la noticia pero no quiso, no quiso escuchar lo obvio, salió corriendo del lugar…

Al dar vuelta a un pasillo vio a los padres de Nozomi hablar con un doctor

-será mejor que se preparen para lo peor… las cosas no están saliendo como lo previsto… lo siento…

En ese momento sintió que todo su mundo se vino abajo, estaba perdiendo a las dos personas que más amaba…

No quería… no quería seguir escuchando, no quería ver a sus padres llorar, tampoco a los de Nozomi, no quería escuchar lo que era obvio, Eli salió a la parte atrás del hospital donde horas atrás estuvo hablando con Nozomi… sin poder resistir grito… grito con todas sus fuerzas… eso no era realidad, se repetía una y otra vez… eso no estaba sucediendo…

.

Cerca de ahí, una niña de pelo rubia claro, ojos verde claro la miraba…

.

.

.

 **siento la demora :( pero como les explique a muchos mi internet estuvo fallando, aparte de mi pc y mi laptop y encima trabajos de la u**

 **para los que siguen "nuestro comienzo" actualizare este fin de semana, como ya dije tengo algunos problemas :)**

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap ;), cualquier duda o queja me pueden mandar un mensaje ;) jeje**

 **hasta pronto!**

 **PDTA: adivinan quien es la niña?**


	3. UN SOLO CORAZÓN III

Estaba en el área verde del hospital, era de noche, en otras circunstancias no dejarían quedarse a nadie pero esta vez era una excepción, mi abuela murió hace unas horas, aun no lo puedo creer, fui muy egoísta, solo le conté mis problemas o preocupaciones sin pensar en ella. Nuevamente siento ganas de llorar, nadie está por aquí a esta hora, aunque ya no me importa si me ven llorar, no he tenido el valor de entrar a la habitación de mi abuela, justo ahora se están despidiendo de ella mis demás parientes.

Ahora en la única en la que puedo pensar es en Nozomi, no he sabido nada las últimas horas, tal vez murió… como mi abuela… ya no quiero saber nada de nadie, amar duele… porque ellas, porque no yo…

Algo me sorprende y es escuchar algunos pasos, levanto mi vista pero no veo nada, vuelvo a encogerme, ya no quiero llorar pero las lágrimas siguen saliendo. Otra vez, escucho pasos a mi alrededor, en otras circunstancias estaría aterrada, es de noche y apenas puedo ver por la pequeña iluminación de los faroles que rodean esta zona, no veo a nadie, al menos no por esta poca iluminación, recuerdo que Nozomi para molestarme solía decir que habían fantasmas en los hospitales, no tengo miedo, lo único que siento es tristeza… acabo de perder a alguien muy importante… ya no me importa lo demás… nuevamente me abrazo pero sigo escuchando los pasos de alguien.

De pronto una niña esta frente a mí, por su estatura supongo que tendrá tres o cuatro años, ¿es un fantasma?, no siento miedo, lleva un vestido blanco, el pelo rubio y suelto, ojos verde claro. Alza su pequeña mano y la lleva a mi rostro, por un momento pensé que lo traspasaría pero en su lugar siento su calidez,… es real…

Con cuidado seca mis lágrimas que aun salen de mis ojos y luego me da una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me recuerda a alguien… Nozomi…

¿Quién es esta niña?, en ningún momento me dijo algo, se sentó a mi lado y se me quedo viendo, pareciera como si esperara que le cuente lo que me ocurre, la razón por la que estoy llorando, no la conozco, nunca la he visto, pero tengo esa extraña sensación, la misma que tuve cuando vi por primera vez a Nozomi, esa sensación que me atrajo a ella desde el primer día,… hay algo en esta niña que me atrae…

._.

Han pasado unos días desde que mi abuela murió, ya he tenido noticias de Nozomi, ha logrado vivir a la operación pero lejos de estar mejor está empeorando, sus signos vitales bajan cada día, los doctores dicen que si en caso logra vivir puede llegar a ser solo en estado vegetal, pero eso aún no es del todo definido, depende a como reaccione su cuerpo con el tratamiento que estuvo llevando mas esta operación, pero las probabilidades de que vivan son muy escasas.

Ayer se han llevado a mi abuela a Japón, ella quiso que sea así. Mi padre decidió quedarse conmigo acá porque no quise irme con ellos, pero no puedo moverme de acá, le prometí a Nozomi que me quedaría a esperarla… me pregunto si ella cumplirá con su promesa…

Nuevamente ha venido ella…

-no te preocupes-le doy una sonrisa cuando la veo acercarse-ya no estoy llorando…

Ella solo me da una pequeña sonrisa como saludo, luego pasa a sentarse a mi lado, desde que la vio esa noche ha estado acompañándome, no hablamos mucho, de hecho nunca lo hemos hecho, solo se sienta a mi lado y me escucha, le he contado un poco de mí y de la razón por la que estuve llorando esa noche, me abrazo sin decir algo, siento como si comprendiera mi dolor a pesar de su corta edad, es otra cosa que me recuerda a Nozomi, parece alguien normal, pero sé que tiene muchas cosas ocultas en su interior.

Así me la pase otro día mas, esperando tener noticias de mi Nozomi, no hubo muchos cambios hoy, después de estar toda la mañana con esa niña visite un rato a los padres de Nozomi, casi no los reconozcas, estaban con ojeras, se ven más delgados, su piel esta mas pálida, tal vez yo este igual… creo que por hoy regresare al hotel a descansar y seguir pensando en ella…

.

-¿quieres comer algo?-me pregunto papá cuando me vio entrar al cuarto

-no… no tengo hambre…-respondí con desgano

-pero…

-lo siento, solo tomare un baño y descansare… tal vez después…-no espere a que contestara, me metí a la ducha.

Sentir el agua rodar por mi cuerpo me relajo, solo han pasado unos días desde que pude hablar con Nozomi, aún hay algunas cosas que no me explico, ¿Por qué rompió conmigo? Supongo que lo hizo para que no sufriera si en caso la perdía pero,… fue muy ingenua… tarde o temprano nos íbamos a volver a encontrar porque… simple, mi destino y el de ella está unido, eso nadie lo puede cambiar, al menos eso pienso… quiero creer que ella nació para estar conmigo y yo nací para estar con ella… quiero seguir creyendo en esto… es mi última esperanza…

Salí de la ducha un poco más tranquila, tal vez deba ir al hospital otra vez, no quisiera echarme y pensar que es una pesadilla mientras que los padres de Nozomi están esperando fielmente a que Nozomi despierte…

-hija, ¿vas a salir de nuevo?

-si, iré al hospital

-pero…

-lo siento, aun no tengo hambre, comeré cuando vuelva- si vuelvo, tal vez me quede de nuevo en el hospital esperando noticias, pero no se lo puedo decir.

Mi padre ya no dijo nada, dejo que me fuera, supongo que entiende como me siento, acabo de perder a mi abuela, pensar en ella hace que salgan lágrimas de mis ojos nuevamente, no las retengo, no tengo porque ocultar mi tristeza, ahora mismo quiero apegarme a la esperanza que podré regresar a Japón con Nozomi, quiero creerlo…

Llegue al hospital, nuevamente aparece la pequeña niña rubia, aparece y desaparece de la nada, sigo pensando que puede ser un fantasma, por lo general aparece cuando estoy sola atrás del hospital, esta es la primera vez que la veo en la entrada, supongo que debo descartar que es un fantasma, pero algo sigue inquietándome y es su extraña y misteriosa forma de ser.

Sin decir nada, como siempre, me acompaña todo el camino, de rato en rato me mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda es extraña pero hace que me sienta un poco más tranquila.

Después de caminar un rato llego hasta la sala de espera donde están los padres de Nozomi

-buenas tardes-saludo débilmente, verlos me hace sentir ganas de llorar

-buenos tardes… Eli-chan…-me saluda la mamá de Nozomi, me da una débil sonrisa para luego volver a su expresión dolida.

Empiezo a dudar si quedarme o irme a atrás como siempre, siento una pequeña mano tomar la mía, miro hacia abajo, ahí está la pequeña rubia, me dirigí hasta donde están sentados los padre de mi novia, se sienta y me indica que haga lo mismo, no sé por qué pero siento que sabe lo que pienso.

Me siento a su lado y simplemente me quedo a esperar, esperar noticias de Nozomi.

Pensar que solo hace un par de meses estábamos juntas, estudiando, viendo películas, jugando bromas, teniendo pequeñas citas, cuando se hizo mi novia fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Por dos razones, la primera, había descubierto su secreto y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y apoyarla, el segundo era por saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, no sé en que momento fue, pero me enamore perdidamente de ella, la amo, la amo mucho… por eso… confió en que saldrá bien de esta… aún no he perdido la esperanza…

Sentir la pequeña cabeza de mi acompañante me hizo regresar a la realidad, se había quedado dormida sobre mi hombro, sin pensarlo una débil sonrisa se formó en mis labios, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla la fui acomodando sobre mis piernas, me sorprende que se haya quedado conmigo a esperar, me pregunto quién será esta niña.

Ya es de noche, mi pequeña compañera sigue durmiendo sobre mis piernas, el papá de Nozomi ha salido a comprar algo para que coman aunque estoy segura que ninguno tiene hambre.

-sabes…-la voz de la mamá de Nozomi rompe el silencio que se formó-… desde que Nozomi te conoció cambiaron muchas cosas… ella empezó a sonreír mas, pensé que si la anima a hacer esto ella… podría tener una mejor vida… ser feliz… pero cometimos un error…

-…-no soy capaz de responder, se cuál es ese error

-no debimos alejarla de ti, verdad-me miro con ojos lloroso, lo mismo pienso yo, nunca debí sepárame de ella, pero- todos cometimos el mismo erro… ella no me explico su situación… ustedes solo quisieron su felicidad y yo… yo acepte que se fuera… me encerré en lugar de buscarla…

-…lo siento…

-Nozomi mejorara-tome su mano, compartíamos el mismo dolor después de todo-… de eso estoy segura… después podremos… disculparnos con ella y ella con nosotras…

-…gracias…-esta vez ella me abrazo-… gracias por amar tanto a mi hija y seguir dándonos esperanza…

-…como diría ella, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

-es verdad…

.

Así paso una semana, aun no hay noticias, tampoco puedo ver a Nozomi, solo dejan pasar a los familiares pero también es por un pequeño lapso de tiempo ya que su piel está muy sensible, no pueden dejar pasar a cualquiera, lo único que ha hecho que mis días sean tranquilos y no tormentosos es esa niña, de la cual aún no tengo idea de quién es, sigue apareciendo y desapareciendo, a veces cuando llego aparece con una flor como regalo, un dibujo o simplemente una gran sonrisa. Me acompaña todo el tiempo que estoy en el hospital, está a mi lado hasta que me tengo que ir, aun no sé quién es, como se llama o si vive ahí…

-he vuelto…-dije al entrar a la habitación

-ya era hora-escucho una voz severa, no es mi padre

-mamá?...-cuando la reconocí me lance a sus brazos, no la he visto en una semana

-esperabas a alguien más…-niego con la cabeza y la abrazo más fuerte-… me alegra que estés bien…

-…mh…-me quedo unos minutos más en sus brazos, su calidez me reconforta-… y Alisa?...-pregunto separándome de ella

-se fue a Rusia con tu tía, no te preocupes-acaricio mi cabello y luego me dio un beso en la frente-… cuando Nozomi-chan mejore regresaremos a Japón todos juntos, está bien

-si…-me alegra que mis padres entiendan lo que siento y lo respeten.

El resto de la noche me la pase hablando con mi madre, me conto como están mis tíos de Rusia, como fue el entierro de mi abuela, me hubiera gustado estar allí, la velaron y enterraron en Japón, ella siempre quiso que su descanso fuera allí. Hablamos hasta la mañana, no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida pero a la mañana siguiente me levante con más energía que nunca.

-buenos días Elichika-saludo mi mamá

-buenos días-conteste con una pequeña sonrisa

-esta vez no te iras sin desayunar-mi padre entro a la sala con el desayuno, ahora no tengo excusa, además ver a mi madre después de una semana me hizo sentir feliz y me abrió un poco el apetito.

Comí rápido para poder irme pronto.

Al llegar al hospital me pareció extraño no encontrar a la pequeña rubia, tal vez aparezca por ahí, me dirigí a la sala de espera donde estarían los padres de Nozomi, los encuentre como cada mañana, los saludo, me siento a su lado y espero, supongo que hoy tampoco hay noticias de Nozomi.

Algo me preocupa, han pasado dos horas desde que estoy acá, aún no ha venido la pequeña rubia que siempre me acompaña. Me disculpo y salgo a dar una vuelta, primero voy a la parte de atrás del hospital pero no la encuentro, justo cuando me voy a dar por vencida y regresar con los padres de Nozomi…

-disculpa…-una doctora me detiene-has visto a Mari hoy?...

-Mari?-la veo confundida, quien se supone que es?, o ¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí?

-la niña rubia de ojos verde claro-su descripción es suficiente para hacerme dar cuenta de quién me está hablando

-…eh?... no, lo siento, no la he visto hoy

-lo entiendo, gracias-está a punto de irse pero esta vez soy yo quien la detiene

-ella… Mari, quién es?, vive acá?...-la enfermera me ve con sorpresa y duda

-pensé que ya la conocías, siempre las veo juntas

-…si, solo que…-dudo, no sé si le debería contar que ella, Mari, se me acerca sin decirme nada

-pensé que eras algún pariente

-¿pariente?-estoy más que confundida

-bueno veras, no sé si debería contártelo a ti-su semblante cambia a uno de preocupación, esto me hace sentir algo familiar, lo mismo que sentí cuando Nozomi termino conmigo, tengo un mal presentimiento-será mejor que hablemos en otra parte-me guía hasta una parte del hospital donde no hay mucha gente

-Mari está bien?-le pregunto al ver que no dice nada

-te lo diré solo porque creo que ella te ha ganado cariño y tal vez la puedas ayudar

-si hay algo que pueda hacer lo hare-esto me hace sentir mal, lo mismo le dije a Nozomi y no pude hacer nada, ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada más que esperar y rezar que todo salga bien

-ella ha sufrido un accidente, su familia es de acá, pero viene de una familia rica o lo era-se acerca un poco a mí, como si temiera por lo que me va a decir, como si fuera un secreto- veras, sus padres fueron asesinados hace poco, ella vio todo, está ahora mismo en tratamiento por lo que vivió, desde que vio como sus padres fueron asesinados delante de ella perdió la voz…-me quedo en shock, eso explica que nunca me haya hablado, aun así parece que aún hay más, como lo imagine esta niña oculta algo-… al venir de una familia rica todo le fue heredado a ella, pero al ser menor de edad se han quedado con su fortuna sus otros parientes… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?...-como no lo iba a entender, sus padres fueron asesinados solo por su dinero-…ella será enviada a un orfanato, sus parientes quieren deshacerse de ella prácticamente, incluso la quieren poner en adopción para que no tenga su apellido y así…

-lo imagino…-contesto de forma seca, pensar en quienes eran sus parientes me llena de rabia

-algunos acá conocieron a sus padres y quisieran ayudarla pero no pueden por miedo a sus parientes…

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

-no lo sé, pero si ella te tiene confianza puedes tratar de ayudarla a hablar de nuevo, dudo que pueda contar como testigo para encontrar a los asesinos de sus padres pero al menos si habla podrá tener otra vida con otra familia, hemos tratado de ayudarla pero suele desaparecerse, hace unos días cuando la vi contigo no quise acercarme porque estaba feliz, no suele estar así con nosotros…

-ya veo-ahora entiendo algunas cosas, me gustaría decir que podré ayudarla pero no sé si mi ayuda será suficiente-tratare de hablar con ella

-gracias…-la enfermera parecía muy agradecida por esto, espero poder hacer algo

Me puse a buscar a Mari, tiene un bonito nombre, de un momento apareció detrás de mí, no me sorprende mucho, me ríe divertida imagino que sabe que la estuve buscando.

-vamos atrás-dije ofreciéndole mi mano, ella me dio una gran sonrisa mientras toma mi mano

Nos sentamos donde siempre, ella saca de su bolsillo una pluma blanca y me la ofrece

-¿para mí?-ella asiente, esa gran sonrisa sigue en su rostro-gracias, es hermosa…

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, ella se pone a ver el cielo, me parece mentira pensar por lo que paso, solo es una niña y tuvo una experiencia más que traumática

-Mari…-me animo a llamarla, ella sorprendida, esta vez no me ve con una sonrisa sino con miedo, se paró y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo sino fuera porque actué mas rápido y la detuve-… eres muy deductiva…-le di una sonrisa tratando de calmarla, empezó a forzar para que la soltara cosa que no pensaba a hacer, la atraje a mi cuerpo abrazándola, sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblar, no estoy segura si es de miedo pero pronto siento algo húmedo, de sus hermosos ojos verde claro salen grandes gotas de lágrimas, con cuidado limpio sus mejillas para luego darle un beso en la frente, esto parecía calmarla, me miro entre sorprendida y confundida, me recuerda mucho a Nozomi, tierna, amable, hermosa, misteriosa, inteligente y muchas cosas más, dedujo con gran facilidad de que hable con su doctora solo porque la llame por su nombre-… lo siento, tal vez fui un poco desconsiderada contigo…-ya estaba más calmada, esto me hizo sentir tranquila-… que tal si hablamos un poco…-ella asintió despacio, ya no hacia intención de irse.

La acomode sobre mis piernas, tenerla así me hacía parecer su mamá, en cierta forma somos un poco parecida, tal vez porque somos rubias, pero me recuerda mas a mi Nozomi

-sabes… pensé que al morir mi abuela también perdería a Nozomi, pensé que todo mi mundo se vino abajo, pero cuando te conocí me empecé a sentir tranquila, poco a poco la esperanza vino de nuevo a mí,… hace un momento estuve hablando con tu doctora, parece muy preocupada por ti y yo también… quiero que me dejes ayudarte…-tome sus pequeñas manos entre las mías- puedes confiar en mí, prometo no traicionar tu confianza… si tienes deseos de llorar puedes hacerlo… hasta ahora tú has escuchado mis problemas y has estado conmigo cuando lloraba… también quiero estar contigo…-Mari se abrazó a mí con fuerza, acaricie su espalda y deje que se desahogara, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo lloro, cuando lo note se había quedado dormida sobre mí.

Era medio día, era hora de almuerzo, la doctora se me acerco y dijo que podía almorzar con Mari. No me pareció adecuado almorzar allí, nunca me gusto comer en un hospital, pregunte a la doctora si podía llevar a Mari a almorzar a algún restaurante, pensé que se opondría pero lejos de eso incluso me recomendó uno.

De camino al restaurante Mari despertó, todo el tiempo la estuve cargando tratando de no despertarla

-al fin despiertas dormilona-note sus mejillas rojas al notar que la estuve cargando, me dio un poco de gracia-he pedido permiso a tu doctora para que almorcemos juntas, ahora mismo estamos yendo a un restaurante, a no ser que quieras ir conmigo al hotel donde me quedo, tal vez quieras conocer a mis padres-fue más que obvia su respuesta, se alegró con la segunda proposición.

-ya llegue

-bienvenida hija-mi mamá salió de una de las habitaciones, se sorprendió al verme acompañada de Mari

-y ella?

-una amiga del hospital, sino te importa almorzara con nosotros-esto alegro más de lo que imagine a mi mamá

-me parece bien-aunque la alegro también estaba confundida, y como no estarlo, llegar de pronto con una niña.

Mientras hice que Mari conociera el lugar le explique la situación, parecía algo preocupada por mí pero no pudo negar que le gusto Mari desde el primer momento, no la culpo, tiene algo que te atrae, lo mismo paso con papá, si hubiera estado Alisa estoy segura que se la habría comido a besos, y por último, volví a pensar en ella, si la viera se burlaría un poco de mi diciendo que parezco su mamá, aunque ella es más maternal que yo, ahora que lo pienso, Mari y Nozomi, ambas parecerían madre e hija, de eso no hay duda, imaginarlas abrazadas, o mejor aún, Nozomi enseñándole a escribir, dibujar, jugando con ella, si me unía yo… no pude evitar pensar en ser una familia lo cual estaba muy lejos de la realidad…

Mari para tener solo tres o cuatro años actúa como alguien mayor, en la mesa se portó de forma educada, supuse que su crianza habría sido así al venir de una familia adinerada.

Después de almorzar y jugar un rato tuvimos que regresar al hospital.

Pensé en ir a ver a los padres de Nozomi, pero Mari tomo mi mano y me guio, la seguí sin hacer preguntas. No sé como pero terminamos llegando a una habitación vacía, había una cama, Mari se metió dentro, escuche el sonido de fierro o algo pesado, me preocupe así que me agache para ver que hacía, era una especie de ducto, supongo que de aire, ella se metió allí

-Mari, espera, puede ser peligroso-se giró hacia mi dándome una sonrisa, como si dijera que no había problema, era lo suficiente ancho como para que yo también entrara.

Me agache y la seguí, parecía que me quería llevar a alguna parte, dimos algunas vueltas, subimos, bajamos, parecía conocer a la perfección este lugar.

De pronto se detuvo, me hizo ver a través de un pequeño ducto que daba hacia abajo, cuando mire hacía allí mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, sin quererlos mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, era Nozomi, me había guiado hasta la habitación de Nozomi, si ella abría los ojos y miraba hacia el techo me podría ver cosa que tal vez no pasara, pero el solo verla llena todo mi interior, la esperanza de que podré regresar con ella sigue creciendo.

-…N-N….No…-veo con sorpresa a Mari, está tratando de hablar-…Nhohh…-se frustra al salir solo eso de sus pequeños labios, con delicadeza tomo su mano y le sonrió

-no tienes que sobre esforzarte, dentro de poco estarás cantando, ella me sonríe divertida y otra vez lo intenta

-No…zohh…nhihh…-no puedo evitar soltar una risilla, está tratando de decir Nozomi

-vamos, tu puedes-la animo

-Noh…Nozo…-está un poco agitada, su respiración se hace más rápida, creo que es mejor pararla, pero ella niega, es muy obstinada, de eso no hay duda- Nozomi!...-esta vez lo dijo, fuerte y claro, la abrazo sintiéndome orgullosa, su primera palabra fue el nombre de la persona que amo, como no alegrarme

-lo hiciste, felicidades Mari-le doy un beso en su frente-… trata de decir mi nombre, sé que puedes

-…E…Eh…E…dih…

-jaja, un poco más y te saldrá…-hizo un mohín por mi burla, realmente es muy tierna

-E…Eli…

-Elichi…-esa no fue su voz, miro hacia debajo de nuevo, Nozomi se ha movido!, podría jurarlo, ¡ella me dijo Elichi!...-Elichi…-esta vez lo compruebo, los signos vitales de Nozomi empiezan a moverse, no estoy segura si esto es bueno o malo pero ahora mismo no hay ninguna enfermera y me preocupa, considere entrar por allí pero mi presencia podría empeorar su estado.

-Mari, será mejo avisar a un doctor- ella capto rápido el mensaje, me guio de nuevo a la salida.

A penas estuve fuera de ese ducto salí en busca del docto y los padre de Nozomi, no sabía si esto era bueno o malo pero si urgente.

.

.

.

 _-donde… donde estoy… escucho algo… ¿Elichi?... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿acaso he muerto?, ¿no cumplí con mi promesa?... no siento nada… no siento dolor… creo que he muerto… siento un inmenso vacío en mi pecho… Elichi…_

-Nozomi, me escuchas, ¡Nozomi!-eh?, alguien me está llamando, ¿Cómo?. No sé qué ha pasado pero de pronto estoy en un bosque, hay una pequeña cabaña, un hermoso rio, y una gran variedad de flores-¡Nozomi!-otra vez esa voz, me giro y al fin puedo ver de donde proviene-¿Qué pasa Nozomi?, te he estado llamando desde hace rato-¿es Elichi?, ¿no se suponía que estaba en el hospital?, ¿Qué hago acá?-Nozomi, me escuchas-se sienta a mi lado y me abraza-supongo que te has quedado maravillada con la hermosa vista, verdad

-…s-si…-contesto, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿estás bien?, pareces algo pensativa-toma mi mano y la besa suavemente-si hay algo que no te gusta dímelo

-… y-yo…-¿se lo debería decir?, no creo que me crea, ¿Cómo decirle que hasta hace poco estuve en un hospital y ahora de la nada aparecí acá?, ¿acaso eso fue un sueño?, o… ¡esto es un sueño!

-Nozomi…-toma mi rostro para llamar mi atención- otra vez te has quedado pensativa, dime, ¿algo te preocupa?

-no-esta vez le doy una sonrisa la cual la tranquiliza, le doy un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo, sé que es un sueño y quiero disfrutarlo, como lo imagine, no puedo sentir su calidez, esto no es real pero me gusta, me gusta estar a su lado

-¡mamá!-esto me sorprende, me separo de forma un poco brusca de Elichi, ¿de quién es esa voz?. Una niña, de unos siete u ocho años sale de la cabaña

-ven acá…-Elichi abre sus brazos y la recibe, se parece a Elichi, tiene el pelo rubio y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verde claro, ¿Quién es?-…Mari, ¿te ha gustado el lugar?

-si-la pequeña rubia se separa un poco del abrazo-me gustó mucho, gracias-esta vez me mira a mí, me da una gran sonrisa, aun no puedo salir de mi confusión, noto que cambia su expresión a una preocupada

-mamá, ¿estás bien?-su pequeña mano la lleva hasta mi rostro y me acaricia

-…s-si…

-Nozomi, en serio ¿estás bien?-Elichi también me mira preocupada-si no te encuentras bien podemos regresar en otra ocasión, no porque sean nuestras vacaciones tienes que ocultar algún malestar

Ahora que la miro bien, parece un poco mayor a como la conozco, me miro por un momento, parezco alguien mucho más mayor, calculo que ahora mismo tengo entre veinte a veintitrés años, ¿Qué está pasando?, esto es un sueño pero… jamás he visto a esta niña, ¿Por qué me dice mamá?, ¿Cómo puedo soñar con alguien que no conozco?

-¡mamá!-de pronto salta a mis brazos la niña-si es por mí no importa, me preocupa más si no te sientes bien, así que podemos regresar ahora y venir otro día

Su mirada tan preocupada me hace dar ganas de llorar, me mira con amor, mucho amor, como si viera a su madre, tal vez lo soy…

Le doy una sonrisa para calmar su preocupación, la abrazo, es extraño, de ella si puedo sentir su calidez, se separa de mí un poco para poder verme

-te sientes mejor-me sonríe, tiene una bonita sonrisa

-si, siento haberlas preocupado-miro a Elichi, ya no está, todo a mí alrededor empieza a desaparecer, me giro para ver a la pequeña rubia, aún sigue en mis piernas dándome una gran sonrisa

-no te asustes, es hora de despertar… mamá Eli te está esperando al otro lado…-eh?, estoy más confundida ahora, me vuelve abrazar-… el amor de ambas te ha permitido volver… me hubiera gustado conocerte pero creo que no podrá ser así, lo siento … me gustaría que este sueño se haga real…

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, ya no siento ninguna calidez… en lugar de eso siento un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo…

.

.

.

-está despertando…-escucho una voz grave, me parece familiar, creo que es de una de las enfermeras que me cuidaba- parece que abrirá los ojos pronto…-todo mi cuerpo me duele, ¿Dónde estoy? Abro los ojos, lo único que veo son luces, miro un rostro borroso, no logro distinguir quien es-…!ya despertó!...

-me alegra que estés de vuelta-esa voz, es del doctor, miro hacia su dirección, esta vez logro distinguir su rostro-¿puedes escucharme?...-trato de decir algo, pero al mover un poco mis labios para hablar siento un inmenso ardor, es como si todo mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando lentamente, el ardor sigue aumentando… la imagen nuevamente se hace borrosa…

.

¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Qué día es hoy?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado acá? Elichi…

-lo siento, aunque ahora se les permitamos verla será mejor que no tenga algún acercamiento físico…-es la voz del doctor

-pero…-escucho la voz de una mujer, es mi mamá-…ella podrá…

-no se preocupe, no sabemos cómo, pero lo ha logrado, la verdad no tengo palabras para explicar como lo hizo, creímos que se había rendido pero… ni yo mismo lo se…-el llanto se hace más claro

-¿ella puede escucharnos?-esa voz es la de mi padre, intento moverme o hacer alguna señal pero no puedo, lo único que siento es ese inmenso ardor

-no estoy seguro, ahora mismo diría que está dormida, pero hace dos días, cuando despertó, me parecía que si me escuchaba, ahora mismo no sabría explicar cuál puede ser su situación, una cosa sí puedo asegurarle, ella mejorara

-¡gracias a dios!-mi mamá empieza a llorar nuevamente, pero ahora creo que es de felicidad. Se la pasan hablándome de cómo están las cosas afuera, aunque me siento feliz de poder escucharlos al fin, no he escuchado nada de Elichi, ¿aun estará esperándome?, tampoco me dice cuanto tiempo ha pasado ha pasado desde que estoy acá, tengo un poco de miedo al saber, lo único que me queda es esperar, esperar a que me mejore.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sé que ya han sido días, mis padres me visitan todos los días, me dicen las cosas que haremos juntos, solo puedo escucharlos, aún no he podido abrir mis ojos, pero ahora soy consciente de que esto es la realidad, aún no he escuchado la voz de Elichi, tengo miedo a que se haya cansado de esperarme…

Aún sigo pensando quien era esa niña, me pregunto por qué aun Elichi no ha podido hablarme, pienso que es porque solo familiares pueden pasar, pero algo me dice que es por otra razón, mis padres tampoco me hablan de ella, ¿espero de que este bien?, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado con su abuela?, dijo que estaba grave… quisiera poder abrir los ojos, o al menos poder hablar para saber…

.

-hija… me oyes…-nuevamente estoy intentando abrir mis ojos, lo he hecho a pesar del dolor, pero no veo bien, todo está borroso- hija…-es la voz de mamá, veo una débil silueta a mi costado, creo que es de ella, poco a poco la vista se va aclarando dejándome verla-…!hija!..-veo su rostro bañado en lágrimas, una gran sonrisa, le sonrío débilmente

-…Eh…El…

-Nozomi?, no te sobre esfuerces, tranquila estoy contigo hija

-…E-E-Eh…El…i….chi…-aunque no puedo decirlo claramente sé que ha entendido lo que quise decir, hacer esto me a cansado en gran manera, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.

Después de intentar hablar o decir su nombre, seguí haciéndolo, poco a poco empecé a moverme de nuevo, el dolor fue insoportable pero el doctor me repetía una y otra vez que esto era parte de mi recuperación y que sería algo pasajero. Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado un mes, un mes en que no supe nada de Elichi, cuando al fin pude hablar se los pregunte a mis padres, estos no me dieron razón, dijeron que ella estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, pero de un día para otro simplemente se fue, les pregunte si fue porque se cansó de mi o algo así pero no, esa no fue la razón, ellos me contaron que Elichi fue la única que les decía que aún había esperanza, que yo despertaría, a ellos también les sorprendió su repentina desaparición pero me aseguraron que Elichi seguía amándome. Otra cosa que me inquieto fue que Elichi haya sido quien les informara que yo había despertado, nadie sabe cómo lo supo, solo saben que si no lo hubiera informada y no se habrían tomado las respectivas medidas lejos de mejorar pude haber empeorado, es irónico, le debo mi vida y no está, no puedo agradecérselo, no puedo disculparme con ella por haber roto nuestra relación, no puedo decirle cuanto la amo.

También supe sobre su abuela, la noticia también me afecto a mí, aunque no la haya conocido o eso creí, me entere también que la mujer con la que hable ese día en el que me encontré con Elichi, esa mujer había sido su abuela, quien lo habría imaginado, al menos debía haberlo imaginado yo, tenía rasgos extranjeros pero hablaba japonés sin serlo, me hubiera gustado platicar con ella sobre Elichi, me pregunto si Elichi sabrá que la llegue a conocer.

Y lo último que me entere de Elichi fue que siempre estaba con una niña, casualmente encaja con la niña de mi sueño, excepto por algo, ella tiene ahora tres años, ¿acaso lo que soñé fue el futuro?, siento un poco caliente mis mejillas, si fuera el futuro significaría que Elichi y yo…

-puedo pasar?...-escucho unos golpes en la puerta

-adelante-que extraño, nadie me pide permiso para pasar, simplemente lo hacen, aunque siempre son o bien mis padres o bien el doctor con sus ayudantes, esta voz no la conozco

-buenos días-me saluda, es una doctora, joven, de unos treinta años, jamás la he visto

-buenos días-respondo confundida de su visita

-siento molestarte, sé que estas en recuperación-por su vestimenta supongo que es doctora, se acerca hasta mi-veras, me acabo de enterar que Ayase-san y tu…-se ruboriza un poco-…eran algo…

-somos algo-la corrijo, aunque no estoy segura si lo somos ahora mismo, ella me sonríe comprensiva, creo que fue notorio que me puse un poco celosa por saber que ella la conoce

-lo siento, es verdad, son novias, ¿cierto?-solo asiento sintiéndome avergonzada-vine para decirte algunas cosas, creo que ahora mismo no sabes cuál es su paradero

-usted lo sabe-pregunto confundida y emocionada y un poco celosa, ¿Por qué ella lo sabe y yo no?, al menos esta vez lo disimulo mejor

-bueno, creo que debería comenzar desde el inicio, soy doctora, y hace poco estuvo a mi cuidado una niña, creo que ya te habrán hablado de ella, su nombre es Mari…-esto me dejo en shock total, ese era su nombre en mi sueño-estás bien?-me pregunta al notar mi semblante de sorpresa

-si… solo que…-ella me mira algo preocupada, parece que en cualquier momento saldrá en busca del doctor-lo siento, tuve un pequeño dolor pero ya paso…-no parece creerme pero entiende que no se lo cuente

-estas segura que solo es un dolor

-si, no se preocupe, sígame contando-me mira dudosa pero prosigue

-te hablaba sobre Mari, verdad-asiento despacio, su nombre me inquieta- ella se hizo amiga de Ayase-san, le pedí de favor que ayudase a Mari a hablar, tenía un trauma, sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos así que quedo muda del susto, no nos daba mucha confianza a nosotros pero si se lo daba a Ayase-san, te voy a contar un poco más de Mari, pero de favor te pido que no se lo digas a nadie-su mirada se torna seria, parece que me fuera a contar un gran secreto, algo me dice que esa es la razón por la que Elichi no está acá

-no se preocupe, no lo contare

-bien entonces-toma aire preparándose para lo que me dirá a continuación-ella viene de una familia adinerada, al morir sus padres todo paso a su nombre, pero sus familiares se encargaron de quitárselo todo… ellos querían deshacerse de Mari a toda costa, incluso la pusieron en adopción para que no llevase su apellido, ahora mismo está en una especia de albergue en Japón

-¿Japón?, ¿Por qué ahí?

-Mari a pesar de su corta edad domina algunos idiomas, entre ellos el japonés, por eso decidieron mandarla hasta ese país, además al ser de rasgos extranjeros su adopción podría ser más rápido, lo que Ayase-san está haciendo ahora es tratar de tener su custodia

-¡EEhh!...-no pude evitar gritar, esto me tomo por total sorpresa, ¿Elichi quiere adoptar a esa niña?, sentía un poco de celos de que no estuviera acá pero al saber la razón ya no siento ese malestar, en cambio sí me preocupa, Elichi podría estar en peligro si se mete con esa familia, la cual no dudo en asesinar a los padres de esa niña, esto me da mal espina

-no te preocupes, Ayase-san esta fuera de peligro-me sorprendió un poco que supiera lo que pensaba, pero creo que soy muy obvia cuando se trata de Elichi

-pero… esa familia parece ser peligrosa

-sobre eso, aunque lo son, ahora mismo están en investigación sobre el asesinato de los padres de Mari, si algo le pasara a Ayase-san serian el blanco principal y no les conviene, en este momento lo que tratan de hacer es de alejarse de todo lo que tenga que ver con Mari-no me gusto el saber que aun así Elichi podría estar en peligro pero si algo se de ella es su obstinación, y ahora que se la razón me siento más enamorada de ella, la admiro mucho, luchar por alguien que no conocía mucho pero que sabe que ha pasado por muchas cosas, Elichi es increíble

-gracias, realmente me alegra saber al fin algo de Elichi, estaba preocupada por ella, pero ahora que se dónde está, sé que vendrá pronto

-sobre eso-su expresión me asusto un poco-hable con ella hace unos días

-sabe que yo ya he despertado?

-si-¿entonces porque no está acá?, nuevamente siento inseguridad

-dijo que ahora que lo sabe esta mas motivada para obtener la custodia de Mari

-eh? Enserio?

-si, le pregunte si deseaba que la llames o porque no lo hacia ella-soltó una pequeña risa, algo que me tranquilizo-dijo que así no era la forma de darte la bienvenida, tenía que ser en persona ya que quería ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos cuando hablaran después de tanto tiempo, supongo que dos meses para ambas ha sido eterno

-…si…-mis mejillas están calientes, Elichi tan encantadora como siempre, estoy segura que eso es lo que dijo, para mí ha sido eterno, pero sé que para ella ha sido más, ya que estuvo esperándome mientras yo estuve inconsciente, ella estuve firme a que yo despertaría, me alegra haber cumplido con mi promesa, ahora falta que ella lo cumpla… lo cual creo que será pronto…

.

.

.

Me alegra saber que Nozomi finalmente despertó, desde que llegue a Japón han pasado muchas cosas, quisiera contárselo todo, quisiera verla pero ahora mismo yo…

No sé cómo lo lograre, pensé que esto sería fácil, pero en este momento Mari aún no está en adopción, lo único que puedo hacer es visitarla, aunque me gustaría ir con Nozomi no puedo dejarla, incluso ella me dijo que debía regresar, que debía estar con Nozomi pero simplemente no puedo dejarla, soy lo único que le queda ahora.

Siento algo de frio, solo a mí se me ocurre venir por una calle tan desértica y a esta hora, pero es tarde y quise tomar un atajo, pero algo me dice que me arrepentiré de esto, y como si hubiera hecho una invocación al pensar en esto, justo a la vuelta de la esquina apareció un auto blanco, tengo un mal presentimiento, que hace un auto así de por estas calles, pienso en correr hacia otra dirección pero al momento de girarme hay dos hombre en mi detrás, están vestidos de negro. Se quiénes son y quien los ha mandado.

-señorita-hablo uno de ellos, el auto se estaciono a nuestro lado y de allí bajaron otros dos hombre-si no quiere problemas será mejor que coopere con nosotros-pienso en que podría correr pero esto tal vez empeore, no descarto la idea de que estos son los que asesinaron a los padres de Mari, meto mis manos a mis bolsillos por instinto, si puedo sacarles información lo hare.

-que quieren-hablo con voz segura, no permitiré que me intimiden

-creo que ya lo sabes, para ser tan joven te las has ingeniado para averiguar todo sobre la pequeña Mari-lo sabía, su familia los ha mandado a buscarme, debo de mantenerme firme-estamos acá porque queremos saber todo lo que has logrado saber sobre la familia Ohara, si nos cuentas todo lo que sabes te dejaremos ir-como si les voy a creer, a pesar de que están de negro puedo ver sus armas en sus bolsillos, por lo pronto debería cooperar

-solo sé que asesinaron a sus padres, mi interés en ella es porque somos amigas, la conocí al momento de perder a mi abuela, ella estuvo conmigo en esos momento difíciles

-no me digas que una niñita fue tu consuelo-uno de ellos empezó a burlarse, como lo supuse no la conocen, si la conocieran sabrían como es el carácter de Mari así como su madurez para su edad, fueron enviados por alguien

-bien, ya les dije lo que se-hice un ademan de irme pero al instante fui retenida

-aun no te vas, aun tienes que contestar…-vi como metía su mano a su bolsillo donde se ve que esta un arma, no debo perder el control, no debo tener miedo, Nozomi me está esperando, aun debo cumplir con mi parte de la promesa-…Eh?... ¡la policía!...-estos por inercia miraron hacia la dirección donde yo miraba, estos segundo fueron suficientes para golpear al que me tenía sujeta y salir corriendo.

Rayos, rayos, me descuide, no estoy segura que dirección tomar, me encuentro corriendo sin rumbo, no puedo ir a casa porque metería en problemas a mis padres, ¿Qué hago?, no conozco estas calles y sé que me pisan los talones, hasta hace un momento escuchaba el ruido del motor del carro pero ahora que me adentre aun callejón lo único que escucho son pasos, esta todo oscuro, puedo tomarlo como una ventaja pero aquí es donde más me odio por tener esta fobia a la oscuridad.

Al terminar de correr el callejón me detuve, hay una reja que me detiene, tome impulso y la trepe, no puedo perder ningún segundo, al momento de cruzarla escucho un disparo el cual ha pasado muy cerca, roso parte de mi rostro, no estoy segura si sobreviviré, si no hay salida yo… ¡no!, no puedo pensar en esto, seguí corriendo a todo lo que pude hasta que… vi lo que podría ser mi salvación, un tacho de basurero, no hay opción ya no puedo correr. Me metí lo más rápido que pude, esperando que no me encontraran

-¿Dónde está?-exclamo uno de ellos

-dividamos, no podemos dejarla viva, sino los que seremos asesinados seremos nosotros

Escuche sus pasos alejarse, me hubiera gustado que dijeran el nombre de quien los envio pero esto es suficiente prueba.

Saco mi celular de mi bolsillo, el cual estuvo gravando todo este tiempo, ya sabía que tarde o temprano me buscarían pero no pensé que querrían asesinarme. Justo al momento de ver la grabación llega un mensaje, reconozco el número, es de la doctora que cuidaba a Mari en Estados Unidos, habían varias llamadas perdidas de ella pero al poner mi celular en silencio no supe la urgencia

-"Tojo-san ha tenido una recaída, será mejor que vuelvas pronto, puede que sea la última vez que la veas"

No puede ser, solo ayer me dijo que hablo con ella y que estaba bien, que deseaba verme, que cuando supo lo que dije de hablarle en persona y no por teléfono se puso roja, se puso un poco celosa también, pero más que eso feliz y ansiosa de que pronto nos veríamos, ¿Cómo pudo tener una recaída?, yo… esto… ¡no puede ser!

Salí de mi escondite pero al hacerlo me di cuenta del error que cometí, justo apareció en la esquina uno de esos hombres

-¡esta acá!-apenas grito eso sabía que debía irme lo más pronto, salí del tacho y empezó a correr de vuelta hacia el callejón, lo último que recuerdo es escuchar un disparo… no sé como pero había llegado hasta una calle un poco transitada… vi a las personas pasar en cámara lenta y después todo se hizo borroso… escuche un grito y luego a alguien que pedía una ambulancia… Nozomi lo siento… mi promesa…no la cumplí….

.

.

.

Elichi…-su voz-… Elichi…-su sonrisa-…!Elichi!...-sus mohines… la amo, amo todo de ella, no cumplí mi promesa…

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras acercado a ella?-quien… de quien es esa voz, es mi… pero ella esta-contesta-pero… ¿Qué habría pasado si no me hubiera acercado a ella?

Es verdad, yo fui quien dio el primer paso, si no lo hubiera hecho, llegaron a mi mente todos esos recuerdos, las veces que le preste mis cuadernos, esas tardes en esa librería, y como poco a poco fuimos teniendo confianza la una a la otra, nuestro primer beso, la primera cita, los muchos abrazos que le di, los besos en sus suaves y blancas manos, su mejilla, su frente, sus labios…

Si no la hubiera conocido, ¿ella habría mejorado?, de algo estoy segura, no se habría arriesgado a tomar esa operación y tal vez…

¡Elichi!-su voz, ¿es un sueño?-sabes porque lo hice- ¿porque lo hizo?, lo hizo porque, "volveremos juntas a Japón, cuando todo esto termine… es una promesa", es una promesa, repetí al recordar la promesa que nos hicimos, es verdad, lo hizo por mí, porque estaríamos juntas, ¡no puedo rendirme!, ¡no aun!, hay muchas cosas que nos faltan hacer, aún no conoce a Mari, quiero que la conozca, que la abrace, quiero estar a su lado, si no me hubiera acercado a ella ambas estaríamos vacías, ella nació para estar a mi lado como yo nací para estar a su lado, esa es la respuesta… esa es la única respuesta…!Nozomi y yo estaremos juntas!….

-¡está despertando!...

._.

.

.

.

Es increíble que al estar tres meses ausente aun así me las haya ingeniado para terminar, este ha sido un año largo, la directora fue muy considerada al permitirnos dar todos los exámenes de recuperación, francamente pensé que repetiría de año.

Acabo de salir de mis clases de la universidad, es difícil pero lo que hace que mis días valgan la pena es al momento de volver a casa.

-ya llegue-dejo mis zapatos en la entrada y me adentro a mi hogar, entro a la sala y veo su foto, casi es una año desde que la perdí, pero me ha motivado a seguir adelante…

-¡mamá!-mi hija sale a mi encuentro

-te portaste bien-la cargo en mis brazos

-si, se portó de maravilla-dice mi madre al salir de la cocina

-gracias por cuidarla

-es mi nieta después de todo-le doy las gracias por todo, aunque le sugiero que se quede un rato más dice que tiene que ir a casa.

-gracias por todo mamá

-no hay de que, ¿mañana vendré también?

-no es necesario, mañana no tengo clases

-está bien, descansa

-si

Una vez adentro me dirijo a la cocina

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-Yakiniku-no puedo evitar soltar una risilla… supongo que a ella también le gustara.

Empiezo a preparar la cena, ha pasado casi un año desde que conocí a Mari, al final obtuve su custodio, fue una gran lucha en la que pude salir victoriosa, al tener pruebas del asesinato de sus padres también pudimos tener parte de su herencia el cual fue invertido en su educación, ahora mismo el resto de los parientes están peleando por lo que queda, en esta parte del mundo ya no nos pueden hacer nada, solté un suspiro pesado, ha sido un largo camino que seguir, he llorado muchas veces, pensar en Nozomi, mi abuela, mis padres, sus padres, Mari, todo lo que hemos pasado, pero al final lo ha valido.

-tengo hambre-Mari hace un lindo mohín que me recuerda a alguien que amo mucho, solo sonrío, le doy un beso en la frente

-ve a lavarte las manos para cenar, también cámbiate a tu ropa de dormir

Mari obedeció al instante, es alguien muy disciplinada para su corta edad, ahora mismo tiene cinco años.

Empiezo a servir los platos, justo cuando Mari y yo nos sentaos en la mesa escucho el timbre de la casa, que raro, no esperamos visitas a esta hora

-si-abro la puerta sorprendiéndome con lo que veo o a quien veo

-que haces tan empapada-la dejo pasar-pensé que llegarías más tarde

-lo siento-se quita el saco-nos dejaron salir antes por la lluvia, además el ingeniero tenía otros asuntos y…hm, huele rico…

-es tú preferido… Nozomi-aunque esta mojada no me resisto a abrazarla, como no hacerlo, aun mojada es hermosa, creo que lo es más, es muy tentador ver a tu novia con el pelo mojado, y más si las gotas de agua resbalan por sus mejillas, pasan al cuello y siguen bajando…

-Elichi, estoy mojada-se queja

-no me pude resistir, tengo una hermosa novia

-m-mouh…-sus mejillas toman color, con cuidado tomo su rostro y la beso

-te amo… te amo demasiado Nozomi

-yo también Elichi-vuelve a unir nuestros labios

-¿Quién era?-Mari sale de pronto de la cocina haciendo que nos separemos

-era yo, tuve que tocar porque olvide las llaves

-¡mamá!-Mari salta a los brazos de mi Nozomi, como lo imagine cuando estuve en el hospital, se ven hermosas así, abrazadas, se ven como madre e hija… y lo son

-será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, te serviré la cena

-gracias Elichi-Nozomi deja a nuestra hija en el suelo y se mete a nuestra recamara

-y si se enferma?-pregunta Mari preocupada

-no te preocupes, mamá ahora es más fuerte-beso su frente y le indico que regrese a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala veo nuevamente la foto de mi abuela, aun siento el dolor por haberla perdido, pero como siempre, pienso que ella ha sido mi motivación.

Cuando me dispararon y pensé que no podría cumplir con mi promesa fue ella quien me ayudo a regresar, estoy segura, escuche su voz, así como escuche la voz de Nozomi, mi abuela estuvo cuidándome después de todo, y sé que aún lo sigue haciendo, es increíble lo que puede hacer el amor…

-Elichi, ¿no vamos a cenar?-Nozomi se me acerca

-si, lo siento…

-sabes que tu abuela está bien-me dio un beso en la mejilla-no te atormentes tanto

-lo se… solo que… pensaba en ese día que te volvió a ver, nunca habría imaginado que habías conocido a mi abuela ese día

-yo también me sorprendí, pero… creo que era algo que debía pasar, lo mismo que con Mari-hizo un mohín-aunque Elichi se arriesgó demasiado esa ocasión, mientras yo tuve una recaída a ti se te ocurre acerté disparar, por un momento creo nos pudimos haber visto de nuevo, pero habría sido en el mas allá

Suelto una risilla con lo que dijo, es verdad, casi morimos el mismo día, ¿Qué habría pasado si eso sucedía?, ya me imagino a nuestros padres

-jaja, habría sido divertido ver el rostro de nuestros padres, seguro nos habrían enterrado juntas

-Elichi, no digas eso

-y… que es eso de que me deje disparar, ellos me atacaron

-fue tu descuido Elichi

-¡hey!, como puedes decir eso después de que casi pierdes al amor de tu vida-Nozomi se puso roja, me dio un golpe en la cabeza por lo que dije-¡Nozomi!

-Elichi tonta-hizo otra vez un mohín-vamos a cenar antes de que me enfade contigo

Menos mal prepare Yakiniku sino se habría molestado conmigo.

.

Cenamos amenamente, con ambas rubias mis días son una bendición, ha pasado un año desde que todo esto empezó, sé que Elichi también aun piensa en ello, aún tengo algunas dudas, como por ejemplo el sueño que tuve en ese bosque cuando aún no conocía a Mari, siento que todo está relacionado con ella, el hecho de que Elichi y yo hayamos podido ser una familia fue gracias a ella, el que Elichi no perdiera la esperanza de que yo mejoraría, el que lucharía por nuestra felicidad, todo ha sido gracias a ella, siento que lo que vivo es un milagro.

El tener a Elichi y a Mari cada día de mi vida ya de por si es un milagro.

Aún recuerdo lo que paso en la recaída que tuve, fue un intenso dolor en el pecho, este dolor no tenía nada que ver con mi enfermedad ni con mi recuperación, creo que fue porque Elichi y yo estábamos conectadas aun con la distancia y pude sentir el peligro que corría. No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, solo que la vi rodeada de oscuridad y estaba rindiéndose, trate de hablar, decirle muchas cosas pero solo salió de mi boca "Elichi", luego escuche esa voz, no la reconocí al instante porque solo hable con ella en una ocasión, yo también creo que ella fue quien nos ayudó, y que después de todo este tiempo aun nos sigue cuidando, dicen que cuando alguien muere su espíritu cruza a otro mundo pero que su esencia se queda a cuidar a sus seres queridos…

-Nozomi…-la voz de Elichi me saca de mis pensamientos

-lo siento Elichi, estaba algo distraída

-ya lo note, me dio un beso en los labios

-te estaba diciendo que ya que mañana no tengo clases y tú tampoco, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta en familia, no lo hacemos muy seguido

-me parece buena idea, ¿y adonde tiene planeado llevarnos Elichi?-la miro de forma picara a lo que ella se sonroja

-bueno… estaba pensando en la playa…

-estamos en época de frio Elichi

-si, por eso, ahora esta vacío, además-se pone un poco seria-ir a la playa en verano equivaldría el estar mirando feo a todo mundo

-es porque Elichi se pone celosa con todo-me acomodo en la cama para poder dormir, aunque algo me dice que será una noche larga

-y cómo quieres que me ponga si todos esos tiempos te miran y devoran con los ojos-Elichi apaga la luz y se acomoda a mi lado, no tiene miedo a la oscuridad si yo estoy, eso me alegra, me abraza por atrás y prosigue con su molestia-es más seguro ir en esta época que en veranos

-Elichi es muy exagerada, además quien llama más la atención es cierta rubia-me gire para verla al rostro

-es verdad, Mari es tan linda y tierna que esos idiotas se le quedan viendo, solo es una niña pero eso…-antes de que diga alguna grosería pongo mi dedo en sus labios para silenciarla

-Elichi es todo un caso, no me refería a Mari, me refería a ti

-¿yo?

-claro, una Elichi en bikini, algo bronceada y mojada es una presa fácil-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-¡Nozomi!-hizo un mohín

-jaja, Elichi tan densa como siempre, jamás notas que a ti es a quien miran-le doy un beso en su mejilla

-solo lo dices para que no me moleste

-tómalo como quieras Elichi, ¿iremos a la playa entonces?

-si, ¿o se te ocurre algún lugar en especial?

-no, la playa está bien, aunque hace un poco de frio me gusta la idea

-entonces está decidido, mañana me levantare temprano para prepararlo todo

-eh?, y yo que hare mañana?-sin contestar me besa de forma un poco ruda

-estarás cansada…

Es lo último que escucho antes de que vuelva a besarme, como lo supuse, será una larga noche, y conociendo a Elichi… estaré un poco adolorida mañana pero… nunca le puedo decir no a mi Elichi…

-Nozomi…

-…uhhm…

-te amo…

-y-yo…. ta-tambi… uhm… -unió nuestros labios, no era necesario que se lo diga, lo sabía de sobra, sabia lo mucho que la amaba.

A pesar de todas las adversidades nuestro amor siguió vivo, después de todo el dolor, por fin podemos estar juntas, ser una familia, cuando estoy con ella siento que solo hay un corazón en ambas, juntas somos una…

.

.

.

 **hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este cap, estuve pensando en hacer un pequeño extra pero aun no estoy segura depende de ustedes, también, este fic lo cree para publicar historias cortas de NozoEli (oneshop) pero creo que los haré en otro fic, tengo muchas ideas de esta pareja jeje ;)**

 **hasta pronto!, comenten ;)**


	4. extra: SOLO NOSOTRAS

Acabo de llegar a mi hogar, es extraño, a mi antiguo departamento no solía llamarlo así, siempre fue solitario porque mis padres nunca estaban, ahora es distinto, tengo a alguien que me hace sentir cualquier lugar como mi hogar, no solo la tengo a ella, sin imaginarlo ahora incluso tengo una hija, aunque…

-ya llegue-salude al momento de entrar, al instante vi una pequeña cabeza rubia asomarse desde el dormitorio

-ho-hola…-saludo de forma tímida, no la culpo, a mi también me cuesta esta nueva vida.

Solo hace unas semanas Elichi obtuvo la custodia de Mari, también me dieron de alta después de la recaída que tuve, todo paso tan rápido, cuando lo note ya había terminado mis clases en Otonokizaka gracias a que la directora nos dio la oportunidad de dar los exámenes, como Elichi y yo ocupamos los primeros puesto no nos fue difícil ponernos al corriente, tampoco fue difícil entrar a la universidad. Ahora lo difícil en mi vida es esta etapa de madre.

Mari-chan aún no se acostumbra a mi como yo a ella, vivimos como una familia hace apenas una semana, acabo de ingresar a la carrera de psicología pero en las tardes suelo llevar otros cursos de reforzamiento, en cuanto a Elichi ingreso a la carrera de administración de empresas, y en las tardes suele trabajar, aunque yo también quisiera Elichi no me deja, la razón, mi cuerpo aun esta en recuperación, ya puedo estar bajo el sol como una persona normal sin embargo no debo exigirme mucho, no me gusta ver que Elichi cargue con toda la responsabilidad, aunque nuestros padres nos ayuden ambas tratamos de evitarlo, es una de las cosas en las que nos parecemos, queremos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, aunque al menos permitimos a nuestros padres cuidar de Mari cuando estamos en clases.

-bienvenida-sale del dormitorio mi mamá

-gracias por cuidar de Mari-me acerco a saludar a mi mamá

-no tienes que agradecer, ya prepare la cena

-gracias, compre algunos pasteles, ¿no quieres quedarte?

-me gustaría pero tengo trabajo ahora

-lo entiendo-la acompaño hasta la salida-gracias por lo de hoy

-no te preocupes, descansa-y con eso mi mamá sale del departamento dejándome sola con Mari.

Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que mis padres cometieron conmigo, pero me es difícil acercarme a Mari, a veces pienso que me tiene miedo, no suele hablar mucho cuando estamos solas.

-¿quieres cenar ya?-me acerco a ella con una sonrisa

-e-esperare…-susurro evitando verme. Se a lo que se refiere, esperara a Elichi aunque ella suele llegar muy tarde.

Por lo pronto debería concentrarme en hacer mis trabajos de la universidad. Me fui a la habitación de trabajo para empezar, Mari como otras veces me acompaño, se sentó en una de las sillas sin decir nada ni esperar algo. Ya otras veces trate de entablar una conversación con ella pero no pude, contestaba con respuestas cortas, así que desde eso ya no lo intente.

Saque mis cosas sobre la mesa y empecé a trabajar.

Las horas pasaron rápido, de reojo mire a Mari, aun me sorprende lo disciplinada que es, otro niño a su edad ya se habría aburrido y estaría haciendo algo, pero no, ella seguía sentada como el inicio, no parece aburrida pero tampoco parece estarse divirtiendo, un recuerdo vago llego a mi mente, solía ser así cuando tenía su edad, mis padres me dejaban sola desde muy pequeña… no quiero que ella siga sintiendo eso…

-Mari…-me anime a hablarle

-si?-me miro, sus ojos a veces reflejan tristeza, me pregunto cómo habrán sido sus padres, Elichi tampoco lo sabe

-ya he terminado, ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntas?-pregunto mientras empiezo a guardar mis cosas, parece sorprendida, se queda pensativa algunos segundos

-…-no contesta, solo baja la vista esperando que yo diga que haremos

-¿quieres jugar a algo?-ella niega la cabeza, ahora que lo pienso, Mari no tiene ningún juguete, justo cuando voy a preguntarle si desea alguno escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Mari se levante de su asiento y sale corriendo al encuentro de Elichi.

-Mari-Eli la levanta en sus brazos-te portaste bien?

-si-contesta con una gran sonrisa mientras la abraza con mucho afecto, siento un poco de celos, quisiera llegar al corazón de Mari también, pero como lo dice Elichi, necesitamos tiempo para conocernos mejor

-bienvenida a casa Elichi-la abrazo mientras ella aún tiene a Mari en sus brazos

-estoy en casa-me da un beso en la mejilla.

Después como lo matutino, la ayudo a arreglos sus cosas, pongo la mesa mientras Elichi se baña y luego las tres nos ponemos a cenar. Elichi se encarga de arropar a Mari, ella tiene su propia habitación, prefiero que Elichi lo haga sola, ya que si intento hacerlo yo creo que solo incomodo a Mari.

-¿Qué tal hoy?-me pregunta Elichi cuando estamos solas en nuestra habitación

-bien, los cursos se complican un poco pero nada que no pueda manejar-contesto con cierto desgano mientras me acomodo en nuestra cama

-mm…-ella apaga la luz y se acomoda a mi lado- ¿y qué tal tu avance con Mari?

-no mucho…-susurro-… creo que debo darle su espacio por lo pronto…

-no te desanimes-me da un beso en la frente mientras acaricia mi rostro-sé que pongo muchas responsabilidades en ti pero…-antes de que siga la silencio posando un dedo en sus labios

-Elichi, no tienes que hacerte responsable de todo, además tu eres que más responsabilidades cargas… me gustaría hacer algo a mi también…

-y lo haces-la miro confundida- no sabes lo feliz que me siento al volver a casa y encontrarte a ti y a Mari, sé que será difícil al comienzo pero sé que seremos una familia-besa con delicadeza mi mano-te amo…

-yo también te amo Elichi-la abrazo con fuerza…

.

Al día siguiente no es muy distinto, esta vez quien cuida de Mari es la mamá de Elichi, ambas acordamos poner a Mari al próxima año en el preescolar, aunque con sus conocimientos estamos seguras que le iría bien este año pero pensamos que sería mejor hacerlo al próximo año.

Mi día fue algo estresante, en la hora de cambio de turno pude encontrarme con Elichi y almorzar con ella, a veces nuestros horarios no coinciden o por culpa de algún profesor no podemos reunirnos así que trato de disfrutar estos pequeños momentos que puedo estar junto a ella.

-que tal la mañana?-me pregunta una vez que nos acomodamos en la parte de atrás de uno de los pabellones

-cansado-suspiro de forma pesada-hoy nuestro profesor tomo un examen sorpresa, no creo que lo haya hecho mal pero no salió como me hubiera gustado

-te entiendo-sonríe comprensiva-nos han dejado un trabajo y creo que me quedare un poco más tarde, llame a mi trabajo y dijeron que no había problema que me retrasara

-¿y si hoy no vas?

-ya dije que iría

-pero…-vuelvo a soltar un suspiro-no te sobre exijas, está bien-sé que no tiene caso discutirlo

-no te preocupes, tratare de regresar temprano

-más te vale-hice un mohín a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risilla

-jaja, estaré temprano, lo prometo

-está bien-sonreí feliz-por cierto

-¿pasa algo?

-estaba pensando en comprarle algo a Mari

-¿algo?, ¿Cómo qué?

-estaba pensando en comprarle algún juguete o algo para que se distraiga, ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece bien, de hecho eso debimos haberlo hecho antes, aunque… creo que con lo de la mudanza y nuestros trabajos lo pasamos por alto, lo siento

-no tienes que disculparte, es responsabilidad de ambas, pero no estoy segura de que comprarle, ¿no se te ocurre algo?

-mm la verdad no-algo me dice que sí y no quiere decirlo, creo que lo hace porque yo lo debo escoger y no porque ella lo diga

-entonces buscare algo que pueda interesarle-no estoy segura si lo haré bien, siento la mano de Elichi sobre la mía

-Mari no es del tipo de niña que se fijaría en el precio, forma o cosas así, a ella le gustara lo que tú le obsequies, no te preocupes tanto

-pero…-siento sus labios sobre los míos

-nada de peros-me mira algo severa pero sonriente-confía en mí

-como Elichi lo diga-respondo un poco más calmada, espero que lo que le compre le guste.

Las siguientes horas son igual de cansadas, a la hora de salida llamo a Elichi para decirle que ya regreso a casa, ella todavía tendrá que hacer su trabajo.

De camino a una juguetería pienso en lo que le podría gustar, ni siquiera sé por dónde elegir, podría decir por el color pero ni siquiera se su color favorito, tampoco sus gustos, esto será difícil.

Al llegar veo una gran variedad de juguetes, sería imposible escoger alguno, estoy cerca de media hora viendo las posibles opciones, la encargada me dio algunas sugerencias pero le dije que aun así tomaría mi tiempo.

Primero veo juguetes, pienso en el tamaño, no sé si querrá algo grande o pequeño, algo llamo mi atención, fueron dos peluches, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña escuchaba a mis compañeras hablar del tamaño del peluche con el que dormían, me pregunto si le gustara, pero son dos los que llamaron mi atención, un zorro y un mapache, ambos son lindos, ¿y si le compro ambos?, pregunto por el precio, no tengo problemas con comprarlo pero aún tengo esa inquietud de si le gustara, al final me decido y compro ambos. Como son de mediano tamaño la encargada no tiene ningún problema en envolvérmelos como regalo.

Espero que le guste, de camino a casa paso por una tienda de libros, uno de los licenciados nos pidió comprar un libro de su materia, ya que estoy por acá lo hare.

Mientras hago el pedido del libro y uno de los encargados se va a buscarlo escucho a voz de un niño pidiendo a su mamá que le compre un libro para colorear, su mamá se molesta un poco pero al final lo compra. Como el encargado parece que demorara me acerco a ojear esos libros, son libros de dibujos animados los cuales están para pintar, el que me llama más la atención fue un libro de animales, ¿y si le compro esto también?, en realidad lo hago porque desde niña yo también quise un libro así pero jamás pedí uno, tal vez a ella también le guste, cuando el encargado llego le pedí que me vendiera también ese libro para colorear junto con algunos cuentos para niños. Espero que le guste.

-estoy en casa-abro las puertas y como el día de ayer veo a Mari asomarse desde el dormitorio

-bienvenida-sale la mamá de Elichi a mi encuentro

-gracias-la saludo, ella se despide pronto puesto que tiene que hacer algunas compras, y como otras veces, me quedo sola con Mari, ella me mira expectante, esperando a lo que voy a decir o hacer para acompañarme en silencio

-te compre algo-note como sus ojos brillaron al momento que le alcance la bolsa donde están los peluches-espero que te guste.

Mari tomo la bolsa algo dudosa, se quedó unos segundo mirando la bolsa sin intentar abrirla, luego me miro para confirmar si realmente era suyo aquello, solo le pude dar una sonrisa como afirmación, sentí un nudo en la garganta al momento que me miro.

Ella volvió su atención a la bolsa, la dejo en el suelo algo que causo cierta tristeza en mi pero pronto se remplazó en sorpresa. Mari se había lanzado sobre mí llorando, parecía haber estado reprimiéndose, lo había notado antes pero al no conocerla pensé que era cosa mía.

La envolví con mis brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda, solo puedo imaginarme por todo lo que habrá vivido, aunque no lo haya dicho estoy segura que su vida fue solitaria

-…Mari…-susurre tratando de consolarla-… ya no estás sola… ahora me tienes a mí y a Elichi… -aparte un poco de su cabello de su frente y la beso- no tienes que reprimir lo que sientes…

-…-ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos llorosos-… t-tu tampoco…

-no lo hare… ahora son mi familia…

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, creo que lo que ella quería era solo un abrazo y alguien con quien desahogar ese dolor que aún había en ella.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte una vez que ella abrió su regalo, estábamos en su habitación, mas especifico, sobre su cama, la tenía sobre mis piernas

-enserio… para mí?...-me miro aun dudosa

-si, lo compre para ti-bese su cabeza, no sé cómo paso o de donde, pero un lado maternal salió dentro de mí, algo que hasta ahora desconocía

-gracias…-me volvió a abrazar

-y te gusta?-pregunte acariciando su rubio cabello, ella asintió despacio sin separarse aun de mi

-me gusta mucho… ma-mamá…-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al momento de llamarme así, yo también me sonroje, unas lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla al escuchar esa hermosa palabra. Ella se separó preocupada y algo arrepentida- lo siento… yo solo…

-no tienes que disculpare-la volví a abrazar, esta vez con más seguridad-te quiero…

.

Hoy fue un día agotador, prometí a Nozomi que regresaría temprano pero… no creo que tenga justificación, Nozomi se molestara, con algo de temor abrí la puerta.

-estoy en casa-que raro, nadie ha salido, tal vez porque ya es tarde, pensar en esto solo me preocupo, Nozomi o bien estará un poco molesta, estará preocupada.

Entre a nuestro dormitorio pero no la encontré, esto me preocupo, fui a la habitación de Mari encontrándome con el más bello paisaje. Mi hermosa novia y mi linda y tierna hija estaban durmiendo juntas.

Una sonrisa algo tonta se formó en mi rostro al verlas, pero quien no se pondría así al ver dos bellezas como lo son ellas. Estaban abrazadas, a su lado habían dos peluches, uno de zorro y uno de mapache, en el suelo había un libro de cuentos, el cual deduzco fue leído por Nozomi antes de que quedara dormida y terminara allí, también vi un cuaderno para pintar. Parece que al final todo salió bien, no quiero despertarlas pero tampoco quiero dormir sola, la cama de Mari es pequeña, no creo que les moleste si las muevo.

Con cuidado me acerque hasta donde dormía Nozomi, la separe de Mari, después de varios intentos lo logre, con cuidado la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra recamara, no me sorprendió que no se despertara, se perfectamente que tiene un sueño pesado, lo mismo que Mari, tampoco tuve problema con cambiarla de cama.

Me cambien a mi ropa de dormir y me acomode al lado de mi querida Nozomi, soy muy afortunada por tenerlas a ambas. Trate de acomodar a Mari entre nosotras, así estaría más cómoda y calientita, es increíble que con todo el movimiento aún no se hayan despertado, pero mejor así, mañana se llevaran una sorpresa, menos mal ya es fin de semana, así mañana podremos tener un día en familia, pensando esto me quede dormida.

.

-mm… que hora… es…-susurre mientras tallaba mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor, tarde en reconocer el lugar, estaba en mi habitación pero recuerdo que ayer me quede con Mari, mire a mi lado, Elichi dormía cómodamente abrazando a nuestra hija, supongo que Elichi nos cambió de cama anoche, me volví a echar, estaba muy cómoda como para querer levantarme, además hoy es fin de semana, no habrá problema.

-Nozomi…-justo cuando iba a seguir durmiendo escuche la voz de Elichi

-mm…-la mire somnolienta

-buenos días-beso mis labios

-Elichi-me separe avergonzada, temía que Mari despertara y nos viera, Elichi solo se burló de mí, tomo mi cabeza y me volvió beso-…uhm…E-Eli…-trate de hablar entre el beso, pero ella lejos de parar lo intensifico

-…ma…má…-la voz de Mari hizo que nos separemos, ella se había removido un poco, me abrazo apegándose mas a mi cuerpo para continuar durmiendo. Elichi y yo soltamos un suspiro, por un momento pensé que nos vio

-Elichi!-hice un mohín como reproche por lo que hizo

-lo siento, no me pude contener-junto de nuevo nuestros labios pero esta vez fue solo un roce-te ves hermosa, como siempre

-mouh, Elichi-la golpee con la almohada-pervertida…-por mi golpe Elichi termino cayéndose de la cama

-Nozomi!-se quejó algo adolorida por mi agresión, aunque se lo merece. Por el ruido que hizo al momento de caer termino despertando a Mari

-…mm… mamá?...-susurro Mari viéndome algo confundida

-buenos días Mari-bese su frente-¿dormiste bien?

-si~~-abrazo mi torso-¿y mamá chi~~?

-en el suelo-ella se separó mirándome confundida, se giró hacia el suelo encontrándose con Elichi

-buenos días-sonrió Elichi tratando de aparentar que estaba bien, aunque por la caída creo que se lastimo demás

-¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

-se cayó, no le tomes tanta importancia-conteste con calma mientras me levantaba

-¡Nozomi!-esta vez fue ella quien hizo un mohín

-tu tuviste la culpa y lo sabes-sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella y besaba su mejilla

-m-mouh…-aparto la vista, Mari nos miraba confundida

-¿nos bañamos juntas?-pregunte a Mari mientras besaba su cabeza

-¿pu-puedo…?-pregunto de forma tímida con un claro sonrojo, sonreí al verla tan apenada

-claro que si-la tome entre mis brazos, esta es la primera vez que la cargo, ella se sonrojo más, oculto su rostro en mi cuello aferrándose más a mí…

.

Empiezo a envidiar a Mari, aunque no me puedo quejar mucho, me agrada hacer el desayuno mientras mi linda novia y mi hermosa hija se bañan, prepare jugo con algunos tortillas, quiero que desayunemos algo simple ya que tengo planeado hacer algo en familia, aun no se lo he dicho a Nozomi pero he comprado algunos juegos, después de desayunar quiero que juguemos.

Justo cuando terminaba de poner la mesa escuche pasos en la entrada, casi pude sentir que mi corazón se salió de mi pecho y volvió a regresar, estoy segura que mi rostro se puso rojo, tengo mucha calor, y quien no, Nozomi acaba de entrar, tiene en brazos a nuestra hija, ambas tienen el pelo suelto, de ambas aun esta mojado así que llevan una toalla en sus hombros, se ven hermosas

-Elichi, casi puedo verte la baba-se burla de mi Nozomi, aparto la vista, sino me tentara besarla y sé que se molestara o incomodara si lo hago en frente de nuestra hija, suena bien, me gusta que ellas sea mi familia

-y-ya está el desayuno…-muevo una silla indicándole que se siente, ella se sonroja un poco pero acepta, tomo a Mari en mis brazos, le doy un beso en la frente y la siento en otra silla.

Desayunamos con calma, hablamos un poco sobre cosas normales, me agrada, es muy acogedor, me gusta llamar a este lugar como mi hogar. Después de desayunar Nozomi se ofrece a lavar el servicio pero no la dejo, le indico que vaya a la habitación y busque en mis cosas mientras que yo me encargo de ordenar la cocina.

Al regresar a la habitación encontré a mi linda Nozomi y Mari sacando algunos juegos que compre. Estuvimos todo el día jugando, jugamos de todo, la mañana nos quedó chica, en algún momento Mari se quedó dormida, acomodamos a Mari en su habitación e hicimos lo mismo que ella, nos acostamos, ha sido una larga semana para ambas…

.

-¡MARI!...-algo me despertó y fue un grito de Nozomi

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?...-ella no me respondió, se levantó apresurada, apenas había salido de la habitación cuando escuche el llanto de Mari, me apresure en levantarme e ir a su habitación, al llegar encontré a Nozomi abrazando a Mari, estaba llorando, creo que tuvo una pesadilla, ¿Cómo lo supo Nozomi?, me sonroje un poco, ¿acaso fue instinto de madre?, dudo si acercarme o no, creo que mejor las dejo solas un momento…

Regreso a la habitación, aun encuentro los juegos que compre, con algo de pesar me pongo a ordenar, para cuando termino ya ha pasado cerca una hora, decido regresar a la habitación de Mari.

-¿Nozomi?...-no obtuve respuesta, Nozomi esta echada en la cama junto a Mari, le estaba leyendo un cuento, Mari tiene los ojos cerrados, respiración lenta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, aun esta despierta pero ya casi se duerme-Nozomi…-esta vez logro obtener su atención

-Elichi?, lo siento, no te vi entrar

-no te preocupes-me acerco a ella, con cuidado beso su mejilla-¿Qué paso?

-no quiso decirme, pero creo que tuvo una pesadilla-veo como acaricia las mejillas de Mari, sonrió al ver esa tierna y maternal acción-deberíamos darle tiempo

-qué te parece si le compramos algo para que lo olvide

-uh?, ¿Qué cosa?-me miro curiosa

-estaba pensando en comprarle una mascota

-¿una mascota?-se queda meditándolo-¿no crees que es mucha responsabilidad?

-no te preocupes-beso su frente-habrá momentos en los que tal vez no podamos estar con ella, tal vez tampoco nuestros padres, no quisiera que se sienta sola, una mascota la hará sentir más segura, ¿no crees?

-creo que tienes razón-esta vez ella es quien me besa, lo hace en mis labios-¿Qué te parece si cuando despierta vamos a una tienda de mascotas?

-Eh?, ¿tan pronto?-ella se sonroja un poco y evita mi mirada-parece que te agrado la idea

-¡Elichi!

.

Cuando Mari despierta, Elichi y yo la llevamos a una tienda de mascotas, ya es casi de noche pero queríamos que fuera lo más pronto posible, al menos yo, cuando era pequeña desee tener una mascota pero por mi estado de salud y aparte de los constantes viajes de mi familia no pude tener una, y tampoco me atreví a pedir una. Ahora que puedo darle la vida que siempre desee a Mari quisiera hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de mascotas, fue una sorpresa para Mari, ya que no le dijimos a donde íbamos, cuando llegamos pude ver un intenso brillo en los ojos de Mari, parece que la idea le gusto, eso me alegra.

-que mascotas vas a querer?-pregunto Elichi a nuestra hija

-uh?...-se queda algo pensativa y dudosa, luego me mira, sus mejillas están algo sonrojadas- pu-puedo mirar?...

-claro que si-me agacho hasta su altura y beso su frente mientras acaricio su suave cabello-toma tu tiempo.

Mari se sonroja más, empieza a ver las jaulas de gatos, son lindos, por un momento pensé que pediría uno, esto me preocupa un poco, temo que le arañe o muerda, pero creo que estoy sobreprotegiéndola.

Justa cuando nos va a decir cual gato quiere una niña pasa entre nosotras

-hola-saluda la niña, por su estatura supongo que tiene la edad de Mari, tiene el pelo azul recogido en una cola, y ojos color purpura

-ho-hola?...-saluda dudosa Mari

-me llamo Kanan, un gusto-extiende su mano, Mari nos mira dudosa, le sonrío como respuesta,

-u-un gusto…-contesta ruborizada, mientras toma la mano de la otra niña

Elichi y yo nos miramos curiosas, ¿de dónde salió esa niña?, miro a mi alrededor, veo a dos jóvenes que nos miran, una de ellas se nos acerca.

-siento lo de mi hija-habla la joven, me sorprende lo que dice, puesto que parece tener mi edad, incluso diría que es menor

-no se preocupe-contesto con una sonrisa, veo a Elichi quien parece algo molesta, pero pronto noto que no es molestia sino celos, mira fijamente a la niña que se acercó a nuestra hija

-me llamo Minami, Minami Kotori

-un gusto, Tojo Nozomi…-algo me inquieta, y es su acompañante, quien tiene la misma mirada que Elichi, solo que mira a Mari, me molesta un poco que vea así a mi hija

-Umi-chan, no te pongas celosa-la mencionada se pone roja de pronto

-si-siento mis modales…-hace una reverencia como disculpa-So-Sonoda Umi… un gusto…

Le doy un leve codazo a Elichi para que se presente, lo hace de mala gana, mientras nos presentamos, esa niña llamada Kanan sigue hablando con Mari, ella por su parte está en silencio escuchándola.

Sus madres, aunque es algo extraño, nos explican que al parecer su hija quiere comprar un pequeño pes de color, el problema es que hay una pareja y no quiere separarlos, así que Kanan-chan decidió convencer a Mari para que compre el otro, cuando pregunto por el precio noto que son algo caro, eso explica porque solo le pueden comprar uno y no la pareja.

-ma-mamá…-Mari se nos acerca, les habíamos dado un poco de espacio mientras hablábamos

-¿Qué pasa Mari?-pregunta Elichi tomándola en sus brazos

-pu-puedo tener un pescadito…-al parecer esa niña la convenció, también se acerca con una sonrisa victoriosa, para ser muy astuta para su edad

-no hay problema-contesta Elichi-¿Cuál quieres?

Kanan-chan le da a escoger a Mari cual pescadito quiere, al final terminamos cambiando direcciones y teléfonos con Sonoda-san y Minami-san para que nuestras hijas puedan verse.

De camino a casa, Mari esta algo distraída, Elichi es quien lleva la pequeña mascota, aunque en parte me alegra que sea algo así de pequeño e inofensivo.

-¿pasa algo Mari?-acaricio su cabeza para llamar su atención

-…-baja la vista como si dudara, pero después vuele a verme-¿puedo ir a clases?

Elichi y yo nos miramos, no pensamos que ella seria quien quisiera ir, algo me dice que Kanan-chan le dio algunas ideas, sonrió ligeramente, tal vez puedan ser buenas amigas en un futuro

-¿en qué preescolar va Kanan-chan?-las mejillas de Mari se ponen rojas, me parece divertido verla así de avergonzada

-…v-va al preescolar de… Uranohoshi…

Eli me mira dudosa, sé que en realidad esta celosa, no le damos una respuesta en el momento, necesitamos pensarlo bien, en parte nos ayudaría que vaya, así no causaríamos problemas a nuestros padres de que la cuiden en las mañanas, pero también nos preocupa que no pueda adaptarse, pensamos en darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a nosotras y luego recién ponerla a un preescolar.

Al llegar a casa Mari está cansada, ambas la arropamos, le cuento un cuento hasta que queda profundamente dormida.

-Elichi, ¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto una vez que estamos solas en nuestra habitación

-es muy pronto-contesta algo seria, suspira de forma pesada-aunque si ella quiere y tiene la oportunidad de hacer una amiga no nos podemos oponer

-ara…-sonrió acercándome a ella para abrazarla-pensé que Elichi no entendería a razón por sus celos

-¡No-Nozomi!-se queja correspondiendo a mi abrazo

-jaja, entonces, ¿desde cuándo la matriculamos?

-podríamos hacerlo mañana si quieres

-me parece muy pronto-contesto algo triste, pero más que eso feliz

-tenemos suerte de que ese preescolar este a solo unas cuadras de acá, aunque los sábados no hacen clases podemos pedirle a nuestros padres que la cuiden por ese día

-si, además de que su nueva amiga también vive cerca-me separo un poco de Elichi-creo que era el destino

-Nozomi…-aunque me tomo por sorpresa correspondo al beso, ambas estamos emocionadas con la idea, Mari podrá hacer amigos.

.

A la mañana siguiente le damos la noticia a Mari, está feliz así como nerviosa, pero reconozco que es alguien muy decidida, felizmente Elichi y yo tenemos clases a las nueve, así que podemos acompañar a Mari a su primer día de clases.

De camino recuerdo de forma vaga mis primeros días de clases en diferentes preescolares, siempre fui sola, me registraba sola y obviamente regresaba sola a casa, y los días que había sol me tenía que quedar sola en casa, fue una etapa muy dolorosa, pero eso quedo atrás, ahora que estoy con Mari y Elichi, quiero disfrutar cada día con ellas, porque son mi familia.

Matriculamos a Mari sin ningún problema, justo cuando nos vamos a separar de ella…

-Mari-chan…-alguien abraza a Mari de forma repentina, Elichi se pone claramente celosa, en cuanto a mí, me divierta como Mari se puso roja-me alegra que te matricularas aquí, ya que estaremos juntas no te molesta que te llame solo Mari, ¿verdad?

-n-no…-Mari baja la vista avergonzada

-Kanan…-otra niña se acerca, esta algo agitada, supongo que estuvo persiguiendo a la pequeña peliazul

-lo siento Dia, te presento a una amiga, se llama Mari-la mencionada se ruboriza un poco

-ho-hola…-saluda la nueva niña, tiene el pelo negro, suelto, con unos hermosos ojos turquesa

La nueva profesora de Mari las guía adentro, antes de retirarnos confirmo que tanto Kanan como es niña llamada Dia serán compañeras de clases de Mari, al menos ya no me preocupa tanto el que se sienta sola.

-Elichi quita esa cara

-no sé de qué hablas-se cruza de brazos

-tanto celos te provoca ver a nuestra hija haciendo amigas

-…-infla las mejillas de forma infantil

-buenos días-ambas nos giramos, a nuestras espaldas están las madres de Kanan-chan

-buenos días-respondo al saludo por ambas, Elichi sigue celosa

-su hija también asistirá aquí?-me pregunta la peligris

-si-contesto con una leve sonrisa

Hablamos un poco, supe que tienen nuestra misma edad, y al parecer también vamos a la misma universidad, supongo que ambas también habrán pasado por algunos problemas la igual que Elichi y yo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que también asistieron a Otonokizaka, ella estudia diseño, mientras que Sonoda-san estudia literatura, de camino nos presentaron a sus amigas, al parecer también son pareja, y por cosas del destino son madres de la niña pelinegra que estaba con Mari y Kanan. El mundo es muy pequeño, al menos conozco a una de ellas, se llama Yazawa Nico, llevamos algunos cursos juntas, aunque jamás nos hablamos, es algo distante con la mayoría de la clase, la otra chica se llama Nishikino Maki, aunque no la conocía por nombre ya la había visto antes, estudia medicina, y si no me equivoco es la que mejores notas tiene en su carrera.

Me siento familiarizada pronto con ellas, es extraño, acabo de conocerlas, veo que Elichi también conoce a Nishikino-san, creo que se conocen por algunos amigos de la universidad me causa cierta gracias ver a Yazawa-san quien con la mirada trata de matar a Elichi, creo que se puso celosa, aunque yo también lo estoy un poco.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un año desde que mi vida como madre comenzó, me adapte rápido a esta etapa, Mari se ha vuelto más segura, sus dos mejores amigas son Kanan y Dia, suelen venir a la casa a jugar, hacer tareas o simplemente para juntar a sus dos mascotas, al menos Elichi ya no se siente tan celosa.

Es de noche, hoy debería tener clases hasta más tarde pero afortunadamente el ingeniero que nos enseña no fue, no es como que quiera saltarme las clases pero quería regresar temprano a casa, de camino compre unos chocolates, está haciendo algo de frio, sin mencionar que está lloviendo y me olvide de traer el paraguas, estoy mas que mojada, seguro Elichi me regañara cuando regrese.

Al momento de llegar a mi hogar me doy con la sorpresa que deje las llaves, toco el timbre esperando que Elichi no se demore en abrirme la puerta.

-si?-se sorprende de verme-¿Qué haces tan empapada?-me da espacio para que pase

-lo siento-me quite el saco-nos dejaron salir antes por la lluvia, además el ingeniero tenía otros asuntos y…hm, huele rico…-podría reconocer ese aroma en cualquier parte, Yakiniku

-es tú preferido… Nozomi-aun cuando estaba mojada Elichi me abraza

-Elichi, estoy mojada-me separo un poco

-no me pude resistir, tengo una hermosa novia-su mirada se torna encantadora, odio esa mirada, siento calor en mis mejillas, no le puedo decir "no" cuando me ve de esa forma

-m-mouh…-Elichi toma mi rostro sin dejar de mirarme con esos intensos y hermosos ojos celestes, me besa de forma suave y lenta, haciendome disfrutar cada roce de nuestros labios…

-te amo… te amo demasiado Nozomi

-yo también Elichi-uno de nuevo nuestros labios

-¿Quién era?-la voz de Mari hace que nos separemos avergonzadas, espero que no nos haya visto

-era yo, tuve que tocar porque olvide las llaves-le doy una sonrisa culpable

-¡mamá!-aun me sigue emocionando la forma en como me llama, a pesar de estar mojada dejo que se suba a mis brazos, beso su frente con mucho amor

-será mejor que te vayas a cambiar, te serviré la cena-Elichi me sonríe

-gracias Elichi-dejo a Mari en el suelo y me meto en nuestra recamara, trato de cambiarme rápido, aunque ahora ya no tengo problemas con mi saludo no quisiera resfriarme.

.

Se supone que hoy iríamos a la playa, pero aparte de que amaneció lloviendo, estoy algo adolorida, Elichi fue algo… ruda…

-Non-chan, buenos…-me da una beso en la frente, la miro haciendo un puchero

-…-Elichi me mira algo burlona, besa mis labios de forma suave

-iré a preparar el desayuno, supongo que hoy no podremos ir a la playa

-por supuesto que no-inflo mis mejillas a lo que ella se ríe, Elichi cruel

Después de que ambas nos alistamos, fui a la habitación de Mari mientras que Elichi prepara el desayuno.

-buenos días-la saludo con un beso en la frente

-buenos días mamá-me abraza, acaricio su cabello mientras estamos abrazadas

-¿dormiste bien?-le pregunto, veo de reojo los peluches con los que duerme, hay un mapache, un zorro y una foca, este último le regalo Kanan en su cumpleaños

-si~~

Justo cuando me separo de Mari para que se aliste escucho el sonido del timbre, como Elichi está ocupada voy a abrir.

-buenos días-me saluda Kanan entrando a la casa, ya me acostumbre a que lo haga, cuando viene se entra como si fuera su casa, me agrada que sea la mejor amiga de Mari

-buenos días-cierro la puerta-Mari sigue en su habitación

-gracias-deja el paraguas que trajo en la entrada, se quita los zapatos y se va a la habitación de Mari.

Decido ir a ayudar a Elichi, seguro se pondrán a hablar toda la mañana

-¿Quién era?-me pregunta Elichi cuando me ve entrando a la cocina

-Kanan-chan

-mm, ¿a desayunado?, es algo temprano

-seguro se vino corriendo apenas despertó, ya sabes cómo es de inseparable con Mari-noto que Elichi se molesta un poco, aun no supera del todo sus celos

-supongo que se podrán distraer hasta que el desayuno esté listo-suspira de forma pesada

-no puedo creer que aun te pongas celosa por una niña-me burlo de Elichi, me divierte ver sus expresiones y sonrojos

-¡Nozomi!

Ambas terminamos de preparar el desayuno, mientras Eli pone la mesa voy a llamar a Mari y Kanan para que desayunemos, las encuentro viendo a sus mascotas, Kanan trajo su pequeño pescadito y lo junto con el de Mari para que estuvieran en la misma pecera.

-Mari, ya es hora de desayunar

-si mamá

-Kanan-chan, supongo que no has desayunado

-ahora que lo dice-se queda pensativa-creo que no-sonríe rascando su cabeza de forma nerviosa, Mari se sonroja un poco por su acción, a pesar de que llevan siendo amugas ya un año parece que Mari sigue avergonzándose.

Desayunamos de forma amena, Kanan es alguien muy sociable, le es fácil hablar con nosotras, nos cuenta algunas cosas de sus madres, sobre todo de algunas cosas vergonzosas de ellas, en especial de su mamá peliazul.

Después de desayunar ambas se van a la habitación de Mari a jugar mientras que Elichi y yo ordenamos la cocina y nos ponemos a hacer nuestros trabajos de la universidad.

-mm… ambas aún tienen cinco años

-recién lo notaste Elichi-le contesto de forma burlona, ambas estamos en nuestra habitación haciendo algunos trabajos

-solo que…

-Elichi, es solo imaginación tuya por tus celos, ambas son unas niñas

-mm…

-iré a ver si necesitan algo

Me divierte que Elichi piense demás, aunque no la culpo, creo que cuando crezcan podrán ser más que amigas, aunque se lleven bien con Dia, y las tres sean las mejores amigas, he notado que hay un lazo más fuerte entre Mari y Kanan.

Cuando llego las encuentro durmiendo juntas, sus mascotas están sobre una pequeña comoda nadando juntos. Sonrió al verlas tan unidas, las cubro con el cobertor para que no se resfríen.

-mm… Ma…ri~~…-susurra Kanan abrazando a Mari, apegando así sus cuerpos

-mm~~…-Mari se acurruca más a su lado

Me sonroje un poco por su acción, realmente son muy cercanas, ya las imagino cuando llegan a la adolescencia, serán una pareja interesante. Les doy un último vistazo antes de retirarme y regresar con mi Elichi.

-¿están bien?-me pregunta al verme entrar a la habitación

-si, más que bien diría yo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me mira algo seria

-están durmiendo Elichi-contesto de forma picara-¿Qué pensabas?

-eh?... bueno, por la forma en que lo dijiste

-Elichi es una pervertida, ya te dije que son solo niñas

-¡Nozomi no te burles!-hace un mohín-es lógico que sea protectora con nuestra hija

-una cosa es proteger y otra sobreproteger, Elichi celosa

-mouh…

Esto es más que perfecto, tengo una hermosa hija, tengo a mi lado a mi linda Elichi, no puedo pedir otra cosa en el mundo, las amo a ambas. Me acerco a Elichi y la abrazo.

-te amo Elichi…-le doy un beso en la mejilla

-yo también Nozomi-toma mi mano y la besa con delicadeza y amor

Tengo una vida perfecta, el dolor que alguna vez sentí, así como la soledad, quedaron en el pasado como un simple recuerdo. Ahora lo importante es mi presente y mi futuro con mi hermosa y perfecta familia… solo nosotras…

.

.

.

 **y asi termine mi segundo fic XD, espero que les haya gustado**

 **gracias por seguir mis historias, a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar cada semana "RIVALIDAD", en cuanto "CAMPAMENTO..." lo actualizare pronto, solo seran de diez a doce cap, asi que tratare de terminarlo pronto tambien...**

 **HASTA PRONTO! XD**


	5. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Esta era la segunda navidad que pasábamos en familia, aunque no sé si contar la primera navidad como una, en ese entonces estábamos mudándonos, terminando los trámites de la adopción de Mari, y aparte terminando el ciclo escolar y preparándonos para la universidad.

Pero esta segunda navidad, me encargare de que ambas lo disfruten, Nozomi es mi reina mientras que mi pequeña Mari es mi princesa, definitivamente esta navidad será inolvidable.

-Elichi, parece que hoy te ves más animada que nunca-escuche a Nozomi entrar a la habitación

-si, y lo estoy-la abrace por atrás, ya que ella había entrado buscando supongo algún abrigo, puesto que esta mañana empezó a hacer más frio de lo habitual-¿sabes por qué?-pregunte mientras le daba un beso en su cuello, aproveche el acercamiento para aspirar su dulce fragancia

-…mmh…-Nozomi se tensó en mis brazos, bajo un poco la vista, a pesar que llevábamos viviendo juntas más de un año, me divertía la forma en que se avergonzaba, solo hace que la ame más cada día-n-no se me ocurre nada-contesto bajando más la vista.

Su respuesta me ofendió un poco, aunque sabía que solo jugaba, como una venganza fingida por su argumento le di una leve mordida a su blanca piel

-…¡Ahm!-cubrió sus labios, a lo que sonreí victoriosa, me estaba aprovechando de conocer sus puntos sensibles, pero nadie podía culparme por hacerlo, Nozomi es tan hermosa cuando se avergüenza que se me hace imposible no burlarme de ella-¡Elichi!-hizo un lindo mohín

-fue tu culpa por responderme así-conteste haciéndome la ofendida, aunque sabía que no se lo creería, disfruto estas tranquilas y relajantes mañanas, en las que puedo disfrutar de la calidez y compañía de mi amada Nozomi.

Algo me hizo volver a la realidad, y fue el golpe de una casaca estrellándose con mi rostro, no dolió mucho pero me sorprendió, no me convenía hacer enojar a Nozomi, quien se había avergonzado más de la cuenta, será mejor que ya no la moleste o tendré que pagar los platos rotos

-Elichi tonta-se separó de mis brazos, para mi suerte no se había molestado, Nozomi puede llegar asustar cuando se enoja

-jaja, solo jugaba Non-chan-bese su frente como disculpa a mis burlas-¿Qué haremos este sábado?

Ella se quedó un poco pensativa, pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-estaba pensando en invitar a nuestros padres pero al parecer mis padres estarán esa fecha en Estados Unidos y los tuyos se irán a Rusia, así que, hace unos días estuve hablando con Kotori-san, y nos invitó a pasar esas fechas con ellas, ¿Qué te parece?

Aunque me hubiera gustado que solo estuviéramos las tres, la idea no me desagrada, además Mari es muy amiga de Kanan, seguro quiere pasar ese día con ella también

-me parece buena idea, será divertido escuchar las muchas anécdotas vergonzosas de Umi-sonreí con esto último, pero es verdad, Kanan se pone hablar de cosas vergonzosas de Umi, y Kotori no es muy distinta.

-entonces está decidido, también irán las madres de Dia, creo que también menciono a Rin-san, Hanayo-san y Honoka-san, será una navidad interesante

-es verdad-sonreí, conocemos a Hanayo y Rin de la universidad, en cuanto a Honoka, es la profesora que enseña a Mari en el preescolar, sé que ella, Umi y Kotori son amigas de la infancia, lo mismo que Maki, Rin y Hanayo.

Cuando lo note ya nos habíamos hecho amigas y nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres, como lo dijo Nozomi, será una hermosa navidad.

.

.

Los siguientes días nos encargamos de adornar la casa con adornos navideños, algo que me preocupo fue la actitud de Mari, Elichi parece que no lo noto, ya que Mari trato de disimularlo, pero al ser su madre nada pasa desapercibido para mí, aprovechando que Elichi regresara tarde decidí hablar con Mari, quien estaba en su habitación, cuando no está Kanan, que no es muy probable, suele estar leyendo algún libro en su dormitorio.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte una vez entre a su habitación. Mari estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación el cielo oscuro, a estas alturas, toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve

-…-no contesto, solo se limitó a bajar la vista, sabe perfectamente que no puede engañarme, es lo que más me gusta de Mari, tan madura y comprensiva, así como reservada

-¿quieres hablar?-me senté al borde de su cama, ella estaba en la otra orilla, la cual estaba pegada a la ventana

-solo… recordé algo-algo me dice que es de su anterior familia, no hablamos de eso en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas, Elichi y yo decidimos no preguntar y que Mari lo olvidara poco a poco, pero parece que estas fiestas le traen algún doloroso recuerdo.

La primera navidad que pasamos juntas note su actitud un tanto reservada y cerrada, pero en ese entonces pensaba que era porque no nos conocíamos, pero ahora puedo estar segura que es por su anterior familia

-sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte-me acerque hasta ella, con cuidado acaricie su cabello rubio. Mari dejo de ver la ventana para acercarse a mí y abrazarme, escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Con delicadeza comencé a acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. Estuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que ella decidió separarse de mí.

-perdona por preocuparte, mamá-me dio un beso en la mejilla

-es lógico que me preocupe por mi hija-acaricie su flequillo-¿me lo contaras?

-es que… no quisiera molestarte con algo pasado… creo que no vale la pena-Elichi suele decir que esto es en lo que Mari más se parece a mí, ambas ocultamos nuestras preocupaciones para no molestar al resto.

-tonta-susurre dándole un beso en la frente-es bueno contar tus problemas, así parte de tu preocupación se disipa, además, si me lo permites podría ayudarte-se sonrojo un poco, volvió a bajar la vista como si lo meditara si debía contarme o no, no creo que este bien presionarla, así que dejare que lo decida y si no, esperare a que se sienta segura

-pensaba… en mis padres…

-¿los extrañas?-pregunte, a lo que ella levanto la vista, creo que pensó que me sentiría incomoda por el tema, pero en realidad siempre he querido saber sobre sus padres

-n-no… solo que… quiero disfrutar esta navidad… pero no sé cómo…-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, creo que sus recuerdos son más dolorosos de lo que creía

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte acariciando sus mejillas para calmarla

-yo… no se cómo se celebra la navidad… nunca la pase con mis padres... no se que se hace… lo siento-con esto último la voz se le quebró.

La abrace para consolarla, creo que ya me hago una idea de cómo fueron sus padres, será mejor que ya no insista con el tema

-la navidad es… en realidad…soy como tú-medite si contarle parte de mi infancia, pero creo que sería lo mejor, así no se sentiría tan preocupada si sabe que pase por lo mismo-sabes, de niña, mis padres solían trabajar tanto que incluso no pasábamos juntos en mi cumpleaños, tampoco navidades, año nuevo y muchas celebraciones en familia, hasta hace años me sentía sola, eso cambio cuando conocí a Elichi, y cuando te conocí a ti, mi vida se hizo completa, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por el pasado, ahora somos tu presente, y estaremos en tu futuro, eso no quiere decir que olvides tu pasado, pero de ello aprendes, esto es algo que no podemos cambiar, pero podemos aprender de nuestros errores y de otros para no caer en lo mismo, ¿está bien?

-…-ella me miro con ojos brillantes, como si estuviera muy sorprendida-… ¿los abuelos fueron así?...

-no lo parecen, verdad

-no, siempre se comportan cariñosos y amables conmigo cuando nos visitan

-ellos también aprendieron de los errores del pasado, y es solo eso, un viejo recuerdo, ahora ya nada de eso me preocupa o entristece

-…gracias-susurro limpiándose una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla-mamá…

-no tienes que dármelas-bese su mejilla-soy tu madre y es lógico que me preocupe y aconseje, ¿te sientes mejor?

-si-esta vez me dio una gran sonrisa, me abrazo con fuerza, me alegra haber podido ayudar, no me gusta verla triste, y creo que con la noticia que le daré ahora se pondrá más feliz

-por cierto, mañana pasaremos la noche buena en casa de Kanan-chan-le di un guiño mientras miraba como sus mejillas tomaban color, aun me divierte esto, sigo pensando que en un futuro ellas serán algo, pero por lo pronto, disfrutare de esta etapa de su vida

-¿e-enserio?-se puso roja, de reojo miro su pequeño pececito, el cual era muy especial porque fue el inicio de su amistad con Kanan-chan

-si, y dudo mucho que quieras que te vea preocupada o triste-su actitud cambio, poniendo una sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas seguían teniendo color

-n-no estaré triste-solté una risilla por su repentino cambio de actitud, aunque no la culpo, si yo estuviera en su lugar y tuviera que ir a ver a Elichi, me pondría igual.

.

.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con Kanan llegando a las seis de la mañana, como Nozomi tiene el sueño pesado y por más que tocaran la puerta con una banda no se despertaría, fui yo quien abrió la puerta, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era Kanan, nadie más nos visitaría a las seis de la mañana y con tanta insistencia y encima con este frio.

-buenos días-saludo con una radiante sonrisa, sin esperar respuesta se adentró a la casa, dejo sus zapatos y casaca en la entrada, para luego ir corriendo al dormitorio de Mari, iba a regresar a seguir durmiendo con mi bella Nozomi, pero tenía curiosidad de ver la cara de Mari cuando Kanan la despertara, aunque ya la he visto muchas veces, mi pequeña Mari es una belleza cuando se avergüenza, aunque me pone celosa que mayormente sea por Kanan, pero sigue siendo hermosa.

Con esto en mente me escondí tras la puerta, mientras Kanan juntaba a sus dos pescaditos en la misma pecera, me sorprende que no se haya congelado por el frio el pobrecito. Luego de eso, Kanan dio un salto a la cama de Mari, que al igual que Nozomi tiene un sueño pesado.

-¡Mari despierta!-Kanan la movió aun manteniéndose sobre mi hija. Vaya forma de despertarla, pensé que sería un poco más considerada, pero supongo que ella también sabe lo dormilona que puede ser mi princesita.

-mm…-Mari se removió un poco abrazando sus peluches para seguir durmiendo. Una sonrisa, un tanto burlona se formó en los labios de Kanan, algo me dice que no es bueno, esa sonrisa la he visto muchas veces en los labios de mi bella Nozomi, lo malo es que lo hace cuando me va a hacer algo

-¡MARI!-grito contra el oído de mi hija. Iba a salir de mi escondite y reclamarle, pero algo me sorprendió, y era que no se había despertado aun, increíble, es peor que Nozomi. Kanan hizo un mohín al ver que no despertaba, pero por su mirada sé que algo trama. Volvió a acercarse al oído de mi pequeña, con cuidado tomo su oído con sus labios para luego darle una pequeña mordida, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, podía sentir caliente mi rostro, ¿Dónde rayos aprendió eso?

-¡KYAAAHH!-Mari se incorporó roja, tanto de sorpresa como vergüenza supongo, como se levantó abruptamente, choco su frente con la de Kanan, ambas perdieron el equilibrio, Mari estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, me iba apresurar a cogerla pero Kanan fue más rápido, había abrazado a Mari y se había puesto bajo ella para amortiguar su caída.

Me acerque a comprobar que ambas estuvieran bien, pero, si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba roja, el primer beso de Mari fue aquí, ¡y apenas tiene cinco años!, ¡COMO LO PUDE PERMITIR!

Mari había caído sobre Kanan, y sus labios estaban ligeramente unidos, estaba entre molesta (celosa), avergonzada y frustrada por que su primer beso fue robado, aunque…

-ya era hora que despertaras-Kanan se había incorporado ayudando a levantarse a Mari, quien estaba como un tomate, su cara estaba roja, pero en cambio Kanan, parecía no haberle interesado aquel casi beso

-Ka-Kanan…-Mari aparto la mirado, encontrando su mirada con la mía, creo que se asustó por verme, y supongo que ahora mismo tendré una expresión un tanto molesta

-Mari….mmh…-justo cuando quise hablar sentí una cálida mano cubrir mis labios. Mire de reojo hacia atrás encontrándome con esos orbes turquesa que tanto amo, solo que ahora me miran un poco intimidantes pero a la vez burlones

-no te pongas celosa Elichi-dijo soltándome y dándome espacio-buenos días Kanan-chan

-buenos días-saludo con su radiante sonrisa. Nozomi le devolvió la sonrisa, luego paso a ver a Mari, quien seguía roja, le dio una sonrisa juguetona, que tanto Mari como yo comprendimos

-parece que me despertaron con tanto escándalo, Kanan-chan puedes hacer compañía a Mari hasta que el desayuno esté listo.

Y con eso, tomo mi mano obligándome a salir sin dejarme hablar en ningún momento, lo último que vi fue una sonrisa tranquila de parte de Kanan y una mirada temerosa de parte de Mari.

.

-Elichi, quita esa cara-dije con burla mientras preparábamos el desayuno, ella no obedeció, seguía mirándome con una expresión infantil, hacia un puchero y me miraba un tanto molesta-¿sigues celosa?-pregunte de forma juguetona

Se negó a contestarme, cruzo los brazos y aparto la vista. Así que seguirás haciendo berrinche Elichi. me acerque a ella abrazándola por atrás, ella se tensó un poco pero se negó a verme, veamos cuanto más resiste, con cuidado acerque mi rostro hasta su oído, y con un rápido movimiento le di una mordida

-¡KYAA!..-se puso de pie agarrándose esa zona con las mejillas completamente rojas

-¿te dolió, Elichi?-pregunte de nuevo con burla

-m-mouh… tonta…-susurro, aunque la llegue a escuchar-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?, si vi cómo le robaron su primer beso a mi princesita

-no hagas tanto escándalo Elichi, a Kanan-chan no parece importarle mucho, y Mari lo olvidara en unos días, no veo porque te preocupas tanto-conteste acercándome de nuevo a la cocina y seguir preparando el desayuno, como hacia frio algo de chocolate no les caería mal

-si, pero… Mari aun es pequeña, no es justo que haya sido así su primer beso, además ella y Kanan solo son amigas, no es justo, pensé que nunca tendría que besar a alguien, además Mari es solo mía, no me parece justo…-pronto comenzó a ponerse más celosa, lo cual es típico, siempre le pasa cuando ve a Mari y Kanan-chan siendo tan cercanas, pero creo que exagera, como siempre. Solté un suspiro cansado, me pregunto cuanto durara esta vez su arranque de celos.

Después de una hora en que preparara el desayuno y me alistara para desayunar, Elichi seguía con sus argumentos de que Mari nunca tendría pareja, no la dejaría tener. Fui a la habitación de Mari, allí encontré a Kanan-chan y Mari leyendo un libro, les avise que ya era hora de desayunar, Mari ya estaba cambiada, así que las tres regresamos a la cocina. Elichi había dejado de hablar y se había puesto a poner la mesa

-¡itadakimasu!-repetimos todas al unísono

-¡rico!-los ojos de Elichi y Mari brillaban a cada sorbo de chocolate. Creí que Elichi ya había olvidado lo del incidente de esta mañana, pero me equivoque

-y esta mañana… ¿Qué paso?-miro seria a Kanan, quien ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba más distraída comiendo y hablando con Mari, le estaba contando de algo que hizo el día anterior. En cuanto a Mari se puso roja de forma instantánea, me reí por lo bajo al ver su reacción, a lo cual hizo un mohín.

-Elichi, estamos desayunando, olvídalo-ella me miro con un mohín también, vaya par de rubias que tengo.

Pasamos el resto del desayuno de forma tranquila, logre eludir a Elichi para que no insistiera y dejara de avergonzar a Mari, en cuanto a Kanan-chan, parece que o bien no le intereso el tema no se dio cuenta de ello, o tal vez fingió indiferencia para no incomodar a Mari, y creo que es esto último. Porque cuando pregunte yo, se ruborizo un poco pero pronto evadió la pregunta, bastante audaz para su edad, sigo pensando que serán una pareja interesante en el futuro.

Después de desayunar, Elichi se encargó de ordenar la cocina mientras que nosotras nos fuimos a la sala a preparar unos juegos de mesa, ya cuando Elichi llego jugamos todas, fue un día tranquilo y relajante, fue divertido ver perder a Elichi tantas veces, Kanan aunque no lo parezca es alguien muy competitiva, en el juego de Monopoly, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tuve suerte de ganarle, en cuanto a Elichi, decidió dejar ganar a Mari, siendo ella quien se quedó con menos propiedades y menos dinero. Cuando jugamos cartas, me fue más difícil ganar, Mari también es muy buena en cartas.

En resumen, fue una mañana tranquila, ya para el medio día, Kanan decidió regresar a su casa, ya que tenía que ayudar a sus madres a ordenar la casa, ya que iremos allí en la noche.

.

Llego la noche, se supone que tendríamos que ir a las siete u ocho a casa Umi y Kotori, pero decidimos salir antes de casa, ya que debíamos comprar algunos regalos, además queríamos llegar antes para ayudarlas.

Hace un mes me compre un auto, me fue bien en algunos trabajos y más que Nozomi empezó a trabajar hace meses nuestra economía mejoro, es algo practico en este tipo de situaciones, ya que por las fiestas de fin de año y más la navidad, todos los medios de transporte están llenos y es algo difícil conseguir algún colectivo,

Decidimos ir primero a un centro comercial en donde compramos regalos, demoramos más de lo que habríamos imaginado, cuando note la hora ya eran las nueve de la noche, esto me preocupo, solo faltaban tres horas para la media noche.

-será mejor apurarnos-menciono Nozomi, subimos al auto, pero… ¡no puede ser!, quise arrancar pero este no avanzo, dudo mucho que se haya malogrado, es nuevo, pero…-Elichi mira-Nozomi señalo hacia el otro lado de la calle, al fijarme, no era mi auto el único que no arrancaba, los demás parecían tener el mismo problema.

-¿Qué está pasando?-me pregunte en voz alta

-parece que la nieve impide la movilidad-contesto Nozomi a mi pregunta, puede que tenga razón, ya que ahora que lo noto hay policías de tránsito ayudando a la movilidad y estacionamiento, aparte están cerrando algunos calles.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos pensando en lo que haríamos, solo teníamos dos respuestas, esperar, si tenemos suerte puede que limpien esta calle y tal vez podremos llegar a la casa de Umi, y la otra seria regresar caminando, ya que dudo mucho que algún vehículo pueda transportarse.

Mire a Nozomi, quien parecía preocupada, Mari estaba igual, pero trato de disimularlo para no poner más tenso el ambiente, ¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer ahora?

-creo que…-Nozomi bajo la vista-llamare a Kotori-san para … decirle que no llegaremos…

Aunque trato de sonar tranquila, pude notar fácilmente su tristeza, odio verla triste y más el saber que no puedo hacer algo.

La vi marcar un número pero no pudo hablar, al parecer había alguna interferencia con la señal. ¿y ahora qué?. Nozomi sin decir palabra, tomo su cartera y abrió la puerta del auto, era lo único que podíamos hacer, regresar a pie, ya que sería ilógico pensar que podríamos movernos y más a unas horas de la navidad.

La imite, saque nuestros abrigos, ayude a Mari salir del auto, luego me asegure que este tenga seguro y este en un buen lugar, a pesar de ser fiestas y correr el riesgo de tener un asalto este lugar, para nuestra suerte, es tranquilo y transitado, además no somos las únicas que abandonamos nuestro auto.

Caminamos en silencio, Nozomi lleva de la mano a Mari, y yo, yo voy unos pasos más atrás de ellas, no me parece justo que acabara así, se supone que trataría que este día sea especial para las tres, además… es nuestra segunda navidad, ya que la primera vez no pudimos disfrutarlo como hubiéramos querido, ahora deberíamos hacerlo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Justo cuando iba a resignarme, algo llamo mi atención, y eso fue, ver a un hombre vestido de Papa Noel en la entrada de una feria, Nozomi había pasado de este, parecía no estar prestando atención a su entorno, cuando pase por allí me fije bien en el lugar, habían algunos juegos, como el parque de diversiones, pero también habían tiendas de regalos, recuerdos, en la entrada vi un letrero "feria navideña", no sabía que llegaban este tipo de ferias, creo que jamás me fije en esto porque por lo general estos lugares abren a media noche, tal vez no todo está perdido

-Nozomi…-la llame, pero para mi sorpresa no me respondió, creo que no me está prestando atención-¡Nozomi!-volví a llamarla, tampoco obtuve su respuesta, pero esta vez quien me escucho fue Mari, quien se detuvo y llamo la atención de Nozomi

-Eh?-Nozomi miro a Mari. Di unos pasos más para alcanzarla. Sin decir palabra tome su mano y la de Mari para guiarlas al lugar, aun quiero que esta navidad sea inolvidable.

.

Dudo mucho que venir aquí cambien las cosas, Elichi dijo que podía ser divertido pero no me convence, aunque Mari parece estarse divirtiendo, por su procedencia supongo que jamás ha visitado alguna feria navideña, y el año pasado no pudimos ir a una, pero ahora que lo pienso, tampoco yo he venido a alguna de estas atracciones, mis padres jamás me trajeron a estos lugares, siempre vi de lejos estas ferias sin darle mucha importancia

-Nozomi…-me gire hacia Elichi, ya que llevaba un buen rato mirando la nada metida en mis pensamientos.

-si… ¿¡EH!?-me sorprendí por un momento, ya que me encontré cara a cara con el rostro de un zorro, Elichi se había puesto la máscara de un zorro, la cual tomo de uno de los puestos del lugar. Mari rompió en risas al ver mi cara de sorpresa, Elichi también empezó a reírse

-mouh, ¡Elichi tonta!-le di un golpe en la cabeza por su bromita, aunque tal vez no lo haya hecho a propósito-me asustaste

-jaja, ya me di cuenta-dijo quitándose la máscara pero sin parar de reír. Si hubiera habido alguna mascara de algún monstruo no habría dudado en ponérmela y hacerla asustar, pero dudo mucho que encuentre algo así en una feria navideña, lo único que hallare serán adornos y objetos brillantes y lindos, como la máscara de zorro que Elichi se puso.

-Elichi-la mire seria, a lo que ella paro de reír de forma instantánea, Mari miro curiosa a Elichi, preguntándose porque de pronto paro de reír, pero Elichi sabe perfectamente que no le conviene hacerme enojar.

-s-si-pregunto sonriendo de forma nerviosa. No puedo negar que se ve tierna cuando se pone nerviosa.

-si no quieres que me moleste, que te parece subirnos a uno de los juegos. Esto pareció alegrar a ambas rubias, ya que pude ver como sus ojos brillaron de emoción, sobre todo los de Mari

-claro-hablo animosa-¿A dónde quieres subir primero?-mire los diferentes juegos, creo que estaría bien la noria

-la noria-conteste. A lo que Elichi sin dudarlo tomo mi mano, y con la otra cargo a Mari.

Elichi se encargó de pagar el juego y de escoger la canasta, Mari parecía un poco asustada así como emocionada

-¿Mari?-tome su mano para llamar su atención-¿estás bien?

-mm….-asistió bajando la vista, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, haciéndome dar cuenta de lo que tal vez inquietaba a Mari, esta era la primera vez que subíamos a un juego siendo familia y supongo que la anterior familia de Mari tampoco la habrá llevado a un parque de atracciones, es increíble que lo haya disimulado hasta ahora y que no me haya dado cuenta. Con cuidado la tome en mis brazos, mientas que Elichi entraba a la canasta de la noria y me extendía la mano para ayudarme.

-será divertido, no te preocupes-le di un beso en la frente para tratar de relajarla, y pareció funcionar. Con ayuda de Elichi nos adentramos en la canasta y el juego comenzó. Mari seguía aferrada a mí, pero pronto se distrajo con algo. Elichi había sacado un prendedor de su bolsillo

-ten mi princesita-dijo de forma amorosa, como siempre cada vez que se refiere a Mari. Eli acomodo el prendedor en el cabello de Mari, este tenía un adorno de gato y algunos adorno brillantes decorándolo. Mari se sonrojo un poco cuando paso su mano por el prendedor-te ves hermosa, ¿verdad?-me miro dándome una gran sonrisa

-si-conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa a Elichi, luego pase mi atención a Mari-te vez hermosa-acomode su cabello que pasaba por su frente.

Aunque demoro un poco en relajarse, pronto comenzó a disfrutar el juego al igual que nosotras, después de todo esto parece que será divertido.

A penas bajamos de la noria, Elichi nos arrastró hasta un puesto de dulces, Mari también se emocionó cuando vi la abundancia de dulces, ambas tienen debilidad sobre todo al chocolate. Compramos algunas barras de chocolate. Luego Elichi nos arrastró hasta un juego de tiro, donde con una pistola disparaban unos muñecos y ganaban algún premio. No tengo que decir que Elichi casi se acabó la tienda por tantos tiros perfectos. La mayoría de sus premios fueron juguetes para Mari, algunos adornos para la casa y sobre todo muchos dulces. Al final fue divertido verla cargar con todo lo que gano.

.

Menos mal encontramos un punto donde podíamos dejar nuestras cosas, no quería cargar todos esos regalos, al menos Nozomi se ve más tranquila, todo el camino hasta acá se la ha pasado burlándose de mí, lo mismo Mari, bueno, me alegra verlas más tranquilas en comparación a hace un rato, ahora ¿adónde deberíamos ir?

Recibí un código de parte de los encargados para pasar a recoger nuestras cosas después. Mire a mi alrededor, pensando donde podría ser nuestra siguiente parada

-qué tal si vamos a la montaña rusa-propuso Mari, quien curiosamente parecía emocionada con la idea, aunque solo hace unos minutos estaba temblando con la noria, ¿y ahora quiere ir a la montaña rusa?. Mire a Nozomi para saber lo que pensaba de esto, parecía también sorprendida con el pedido

-estas segura-pregunto acariciando su cabello. Me sonroje un poco por su acción, no dejo de pensar que se ven hermosas cada vez que se comportan como madre e hija, cielos, son tan tiernas y hermosas, me cuesta creer que son mi familia, es tan perfecto e irreal

-¿Elichi?...-Nozomi me miro de forma picara, parece hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba a lo cual me sonroje y evite su mirada-deja de pensar cosas "raras" Elichi

-n-no lo hacía-hice un mohín a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risilla-¿a-adonde iremos?-trate de cambiar el tema

-me parece bien ir a la montaña rusa, lo bueno es que hay dos, iremos a la más pequeña

-m-me parece bien-mire a Mari, quien seguía emocionada con la idea de subirse a una. Me alegra que este disfrutando esta feria. Con cuidado la tome en mis brazos y la acomode en mis hombros, ella se sonrojo un poco, pero pronto la vista le gusto-¿vamos?-pregunte mirando a Nozomi

-si-sonrió tomando mi mano.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para ir, ya que en el trayecto Mari quedo hipnotizada con unos puestos de algodón de dulce, apenas lo note me apresure en comprarle uno, no es que quiera consentirla mucho, pero quiero darle todo lo que ella desee, sé que Nozomi se siente igual, dimos una vuelta antes de ir a la montaña rusa, en lo que Mari terminaba de comer su dulce, aunque luego se distrajo con unos globos, luego fue un espectáculo de un payaso,… sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos recorrido toda la feria en cada cosa que Mari se distraía, pero fue divertido, Mari suele mostrarse la mayor parte del tiempo callada y reservada, hoy se mostró más animosa y abierta, nos pidió que le compremos algunos juguetes, cosa que nunca hizo hasta ahora, pero nos alegró, tanto a Nozomi como a mí.

Después de todo ese recorrido, y regresar a donde dejamos nuestras cosas, para dejar lo que ahora teníamos, fuimos a la montaña rusa.

Mari se puso nerviosa cuando ya ocupamos nuestros lugares, se aferró a mi mano, y con la otra a la mano de Nozomi.

-no te preocupes-Nozomi le dio un beso en la frente-será divertido-dijo acariciando parte de su flequillo.

-si-sonrió nuestra hija, no dejo de sorprenderme de lo maternal que es Nozomi, con solo unas caricias hace sentir segura a Mari, y a mí.

El juego empezó, al comienzo fue lento, pero pronto fue a más velocidad, Mari se mostró un poco asustada al comienzo pero pronto se acostumbró y empezó a disfrutar del viaje. Incluso cuando bajamos quiso subirse de nuevo. Decidimos subir a otro juego.

Después de subirnos a un par de juegos, decidimos parar, ya que me empezaba a sentir mareada, y creo que Nozomi y Mari también.

-¿adónde quieren ir ahora?-pregunte tratando de sonar animosa, aunque mi estómago me molesta y mi cabeza da vueltas

-pf jajaj… Elichi, tienes la piel pálida-Nozomi se burló de mí, y sí, creo que tiene razón, me siento cansada después de todos esos juegos.

-qué tal si damos una vuelta en eso-Mari señalo a un estanque, el cual estaba algo alejado de los juegos, estaba incluso algo escondido por culpa de unos árboles que tapaban la visibilidad del lugar, en la orilla del lugar, había valsas con formal de algún pez o ave, se ve interesante

-me parece un buen lugar-conteste volviendo a cargarla y ponerla sobre mis hombros

-de paso que recibimos la navidad-menciono Nozomi confirmando la hora, mire la hora también, notando que solo faltaban unos minutos para la navidad.

Fuimos al estanque, como en los anteriores juegos me encargue de pagar y escoger en que valsa iríamos, escogí uno en forma de gaviota. Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de haber estado nevando este lugar no está congelado, y tampoco lo estaban los juegos mecánicos. Mire a uno de los extremos del estanque encontrándome con una extraña máquina que al parecer se encargaba de evitar que el pozo se congelara, curioso lugar, parece estar preparado para esta estación.

Ya habíamos llegado al centro del estanque, Nozomi y yo nos encargábamos de conducir la balsa, cuando, el cielo se ilumino por una luz que exploto en pequeñas luces brillantes dando inicio a la navidad, pronto fue seguida de más luces, y verlo desde este lugar fue más hermoso.

-feliz navidad Elichi-Nozomi me dio un rápido beso en los labios aprovechando que Mari estaba distraída viendo los fuegos artificiales.

-feliz navidad Non-chan-respondí con una sonrisa un poco tonta. Mari se había girado

-feliz navidad-sonrió mi pequeña princesita. La estreche en mis brazos, después de todo fue una feliz navidad

-feliz navidad Mari-rodeo a Nozomi con un brazo atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, y con la otra, acomode a Mari en mis piernas mientras contemplábamos el hermoso paisaje, la nieve cayendo, el cielo brillado, el reflejo del agua… podría haber algo más perfecto, si, mi hermosa familia-las amo mucho…

.

.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la navidad llego, nos enteramos que estaban limpiando las calles, fuimos adonde dejamos nuestras cosas para luego regresar a donde dejamos el auto estacionado, en el trayecto, mientras Elichi cargaba con pesar todas las cosas, Mari se distrajo con algo. Ya habíamos salido de la feria navideña, y nos dirigíamos a nuestro auto, pero al momento de pasar por un callejón Mari para su andar. Elichi no lo noto porque quería llegar lo más pronto al auto y descansar sus brazos por tantas cosas.

-¿Mari?-pregunte acercándome a ella. Como estábamos a unos pasos del auto no llame a Elichi-¿pasa algo?

Ella no me respondió, se acercó atrás de un tacho de basura y de allí recogió en sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro, tenía el color de la nieve, estaba temblando, ojos café claro y pelaje suave. Parecía ser de raza, pero a la vez parecía estar abandonado. Mire a Mari quien al parecer se había entristecido al ver al cachorro, era obvio que fue abandonado a su suerte, ya que de donde lo saco había una caja, me dio un poco de pena, parecía llevar un buen rato ahí, al sentir la calor de Mari, el pequeño cachorro se apegó más a ella, moviendo levemente su cola aunque por el frio dejo de hacerlo.

-¿quieres llevártelo?-pregunte posando mi mano sobre su cabeza. Mari levanto la vista mirándome con sorpresa

-¿puedo?-pregunto con ojos brillantes. Limpie un rastro de lágrimas que paso por su mejilla a lo que sonreí como respuesta

-por supuesto, no creo que haya sido solo casualidad que lo encontraras aquí abandonado y con este frio.

-¿Por qué demoran?, hace frio-escuche los pasos de Elichi en mi detrás, ya no traía nada en sus brazos, por lo visto ya lo había dejado en el auto

-Mari encontró un cachorro-Elichi miro curiosa al perrito, pareció notar que Mari lo quería tener, le dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al pequeño cachorros

-¿te lo quieres quedar?-pregunto Elichi. Mari asintió abrazando un poco más al cachorro quien seguía temblando de frio-me parece bien-dijo cargando a Mari en sus brazos-¿tú qué piensas Non-chan?

-me parece buena idea-respondí, los ojos de Mari brillaron de emoción, nos dio una gran sonrisa mientras se aferraba al cachorro

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-pregunto Elichi mientras caminábamos al auto, como ya había pasada libre, decidimos ir a casa de Kotori-san, aunque ya fuera tarde, teníamos que disculparnos por la demora

-mm… ¿blanca?-ya habíamos subido al auto y nos estábamos acomodando nuestros cinturones, cuando escuche la respuesta de Mari. Cargue al pequeño cachorro en mis brazos

-parece que es una cachorrita-mire curiosa a la pequeña, tal vez por eso la abandonaron, fuera de eso, es muy linda, tiene un pelaje suave y parece ser muy cariñosa, solo que aún sigue temblando de frio.

-suena bien ese nombre-hablo Eli mientras ponía en marcha el auto-aunque puedes seguir pensando

Mari hizo un mohín, pues ese no era uno de los mejores nombres. Mientras ella pensaba en uno, busque en la parte trasera del auto encontrando una polera vieja, envolví con esta a la cachorrita para que entrara en calor.

-no te preocupes, seguro Kanan-chan te ayudara a escoger un buen nombre-la idea pareció gustarle, no tuvo que contestar, sus ojos lo decía todo.

.

Llegamos al cabo de veinte minutos, a pesar de que la casa de Umi y Kotori estaba cerca, demoramos a causa del tráfico, estacione el auto en la entrada de su casa.

A penas habíamos tocado la puerta cuando una energética castaña había abierto la puerta

-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan llegan tarde-dijo Honoka abrazándonos a ambas

-Honoka, dales su espacio-hablo Umi un poco molesta por su infantil comportamiento, a lo que la castaña solo sonrió

-lo siento Umi-chan, solo me emocione-dijo sacando la lengua y entrando de nuevo a la casa

-sentimos la demora Umi-me disculpe por nuestro retraso

-no se preocupen, Nico y Maki también acaban de llegar, al parecer el tráfico es horrible en esta época-dijo dándonos espacio para pasar.

Apenas dimos unos pasos adentro cuando Kanan se abalanzó sobre mi pequeño tesoro, no pude negar que me puse un poco celosa, Nozomi había tomado mi mano para darles su espacio, haciendo un berrinche en silencio la seguí, saludamos a todas nuestras amigas, la mayoría ya había llegado, excepto por Rin y Hanayo, que al parecer también tuvieron problemas.

Hablamos un poco mientras nuestras hijas jugaban, hasta que Rin entro, sin tocar la puerta, vestida de Papa Noel cargando regalos.

Fue una noche divertida a pesar del percance. Vi a Kanan jugar con Mari, al parecer Umi le había regalado un cachorro por navidad, este se puso a jugar con el cachorro de Mari, era de color café claro. Sin duda fue una navidad perfecta después de todo. Y lo fue más al compartir este momento con personas como ellas….

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos, sé que lo publique un poco tarde :c, pero como saben, mis trabajos en la U me impidieron publicarlo antes, espero que les haya gustado, este fin de semana estaré actualizando "rivalidad", y en el transcurso de la próxima semana será "mi linda maid, Elichi"**

 **Perdonen una vez más por la demora**

 **que pasen un feliz año nuevo :3**


End file.
